Revolución
by Naruto Stark
Summary: Naruto fue derrotado y asesinado, Boruto no pudo detener a Kawaki ahora tocará nuevamente a Naruto volver en el tiempo para arreglar los errores y evitar que las tragedias renazcan con la ayuda del Karma de niño podrá cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Nuevo enemigos y nuevas metas, ya no basta con ser hokage. Ahora se tiene que ser dueño de todo y ser el más poderoso. NarutoxHarem
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:** Naruto fue derrotado y asesinado, Boruto no pudo detener a Kawaki ahora le tocará nuevamente a Naruto volver en el tiempo para arreglar los errores y evitar que las tragedias renazcan con la ayuda del Karma de niño podrá cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Ahora hay nuevo enemigos y nuevas metas, ya no basta con ser hokage. Ahora se tiene que ser dueño de todo y ser el más poderoso.

 **Prólogo**

Era un espacio totalmente vacío, la oscuridad envolvía todo mientras un cuerpo se encontraba flotando en el espacio. Aquel cuerpo no era nada más que Naruto Uzumaki con su vestimenta de Hokage y su característica venda en los brazos, estaba en un estado de coma, no se sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado o donde está. Pero llega un momento donde uno tiene que despertar.

⸻ **Naruto, despierta**.⸻dijo una voz en el interior del Uzumaki, lo hizo abrir los ojos mientras sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, vio alrededor suyo. No entendía donde estaba ni tampoco lograba recordar bien como había llegado ahí.

⸻¿Kurama?⸻preguntó Naruto sobándose la cabeza.⸻¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo bien que pasó.

⸻ **No lo recuerdo chico, solo estábamos combatiendo contra ese mocoso Kawaki. Entonces apareció un extraño que drenó todo nuestro chakra y…**

⸻ _Falleciste_.⸻Ambos escucharon la voz de un tercero, pero que a su vez no resultaba para nada desconocida para ninguno.

⸻Viejo, eres tú.⸻respondió Naruto al ver a Ridoku Sennin quien aparecía enfrente de él, con su clásica arma.

⸻ **¿Fuimos derrotados?** ⸻Kurama sonaba sorprendido, en todo el mundo shinobi solo había una persona que podía rivalizar con ellos. Ese era Sasuke Uchiha.

⸻ _Sí, me temo que la habilidad del jefe principal era drenar chakra al hacerlo contigo…el otro chico te atravesó con su arma_.⸻Harogomo parecía enojado, era la primera vez que Kurama lo escuchaba así. Enojado.⸻ _Luego de eso, Sasuke Uchiha el sucesor de Indra también fue asesinado._

⸻¿¡Sasuke murió!?⸻Naruto parecía escandalizado, él sentía un dolor enorme al enterarse que su hermano había muerto.⸻¿Mis hijos? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

⸻ _Boruto logró derrotar al jefe de toda la organización, pero por desgracia Kawaki resultó victorioso frente a tu hijo. Lo siento Naruto, él también falleció_

Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas, la ira se apoderaba de él. Aquel chico al que le había dado un hogar cuando lo encontraron secuestrados, le dio su cariño, su comprensión y su confianza. Él se lo pagó traicionándolos, destruyendo Konoha y asesinando a su hijo. Lloró en silencio, no podía soportar el dolor. Había muerto, todo estaba perdido. Su pecho y sus ojos ardían.

⸻ _Kawaki lo que quería era destruir el sistema shinobi como el también la organización de kara, Naruto hemos fallado tanto tú como yo, confiamos demasiado en la humanidad y no vimos lo que probablemente pasaría. Otra guerra_.⸻Ridoku Sennin hablaba serio, el jinchuriki y el kyubi escuchaban atentamente.⸻ _Puedo darte una segunda oportunidad. Enviarte al pasado._

⸻¿A mí?⸻Naruto negó con la cabeza, él no quería que se le diese a él una segunda oportunidad. Había cumplido su parte en la historia, esa oportunidad debía de ser para su hijo.⸻Debe de ser a Boruto, sé que como puedes comunicarte conmigo puedes hacerlo con él…se lo merece.

⸻ **Viejo, no creo que sea a nosotros. No podremos hacer mucho, es el cachorro de Boruto que…**

 **⸻** _No puedo hacerlo_ ⸻respondió Harogomo.

 **⸻** ¿¡Por qué!?⸻gritó Naruto acercándose al sabio.⸻Mi hijo merece esa segunda…

 **⸻** No puede hacerlo porque yo no quiero regresar otosan.⸻La voz de su hijo resonó detrás de Naruto quien volteó y con los ojos abiertos miró a Boruto, se veía mayor cerca de los 20 años era muy parecido a él. Tenía una enorme cicatriz en el ojo además de tener la capa de Sasuke con él y una Katana. Le sonreía.

 **⸻** Hijo mío.⸻le dijo Naruto corriendo hacia él dándole un abrazo fuerte a lo que su hijo le correspondió.⸻Boruto, perdóname. No pude protegerlos, al final fui derrotado. Por mi culpa…

 **⸻** No otosan, no es tu culpa.⸻respondió con un aura conciliadora, muy diferente al pequeño que recordaba el séptimo hokage.⸻Yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder detener a Kawaki y ahora ya es tarde, no volveré al pasado padre porque no podré cambiar gran cosa. No tengo el tiempo de hacerlo, sin embargo, padre. Tú puedes cambiarlo todo, desde detener la cuarta guerra, hasta el surgimiento de Kara. Tienes el poder para hacerlo, un poder mucho más grande que el mío.

⸻Hijo no…tú puedes llegar a…

⸻No otosan.⸻respondió de nuevo.⸻Tú tienes el poder, yo no podré ser más poderoso que tú. No tengo tiempo para hacerlo.

⸻ _Es su decisión Naruto, no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello. Comprende que esta vez el mundo te necesita de nuevo, para cambiar_.⸻Ridoku Sennin le puso la mano en el hombro a Naruto.⸻ _Debes hacerlo._

Entonces Boruto se acercó a su padre e hizo que chocaran sus puños, en ese momento Naruto sintió una enorme energía ser transferida hacia él. Venía de su hijo quien le sonreía. Naruto no sabía que pasaba hasta que se vio la mano que había chocado con hijo, un rombo negro estaba en el medio de su palma.

⸻Es mi regalo para ti padre, mi sello Karma. Es muy poderoso cuando aprendes a utilizarlo. Te servirá en tu tiempo.⸻Boruto le volvió a dar un abrazo mientras su cuerpo poco a poco iba desapareciendo.⸻Otosan perdóname cuando de niño no te quería, perdóname cuando no entendía que estabas trabajando para protegernos a todos, perdóname todas las veces que te hice rabiar. Era un niño, no te entendía. Pero hay algo que te quiero decir otosan, te amo mucho. Eres mi héroe, eres mi viejo. Gracias por todo. Espero nacer de nuevo, volver a vivir todos nuestros momentos sin este final.

Boruto se desvaneció por completo y Naruto se quedó parado derramando lágrimas mientras ya no sentía el cuerpo de su hijo. Miró de nuevo su palma, ese era el último legado de su hijo. Lo único que quedaría de él cuando regrese en el tiempo.

⸻¿Kurama vendrá conmigo?⸻preguntó Naruto al sabio de los 6 caminos.

⸻ _Sí_.⸻respondió.⸻ _Volverás al tiempo de la academia Naruto, antes de que te graduaras. Tienes que prestar atención, al pasado que volverás será diferente al que recuerdas._

⸻ **¿A que te refieres viejo?** ⸻Kurama sonaba confundido.⸻ **Se supone que no puedes cambiar la historia por ti solo.**

⸻ _Es cierto Kurama, pero el pasado que vivió Naruto ya pasó fue quemado. Por lo que debo enviarlo a un pasado diferente, habrá cosas que cambiarán. No sé que tanto será el impacto, pero Naruto debo decirte que en todas las líneas temporales el resultado será el mismo_.⸻Naruto escuchaba atentamente.⸻ _La guerra estalló y todas las líneas llevaban a tu muerte, esta es una de muchas para impedirlo. Recibirás los recuerdos del Naruto que hasta ese momento vivió, podrás darle sus memorias a 5 personas._

⸻¿A cinco?⸻preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.⸻¿Por qué solo a cinco?

⸻ _Hasta ahí llega mi poder Naruto_.⸻respondió.⸻ _Debes de ser meticuloso a la hora de liberar las memorias de alguien. Solo tendrás cinco oportunidades, el poder de tu hija viajará contigo como todo el conocimiento; pero la habilidad no. Tendrás que despertarla de nuevo, te doy una recomendación Naruto estudia al Clan Uzumaki._

⸻Lo haré Ridoku-sama, por favor cuando regrese sé que esto no habrá sucedido y dígale a mi hijo que lo amo. Lo amo demasiado junto con su madre y su hermana, dígale que le pido perdón por todos mis errores cometidos.⸻Naruto comenzó a brillar, pronto sabía que en unos minutos volvería. Tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacer todo otra vez, solucionar errores y tener su familia. Pero sin todos los daños.

⸻Es hora Kurama

⸻ **Es hora cachorro.**

Entonces para Naruto todo se volvió negro.

Naruto abrió los ojos, analizó su entorno y si efectivamente había funcionado. Estaba en una habitación, pero no era exactamente dónde. No la reconocía, definitivamente no era el cuarto donde vivió casi toda su niñez. se vio la palma derecha de la mano y ahí estaba el sello Karma. Pensó en su hijo y solo sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que saber en qué época estaba, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

⸻¿ _Kurama estás ahí?_ ⸻pensó el rubio mientras se paraba caminando lentamente.⸻ _¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?_

⸻ **Sí mocoso, estoy despierto aunque de nuevo tras estos barrotes de mierda**.⸻renegó el zorro.⸻ **No mocoso, no lo sé. El viejo dijo que el pasado sería diferente al que nosotros recordamos, quizá esta sea una de las razones.**

⸻Lo siento Kurama, juro que no bien mi cuerpo lo resista abriré el sello y te sacaré de esa jaula.⸻Respondió Naruto mientras iba hacia la puerta para revisar el exterior.⸻Es muy diferente, yo nunca tuve un espejo o mi cuarto ordenado cuando era niño.

Entonces el "futuro" séptimo hokage dio una vista panorámica a su habitación, se fijó en un cuadro que estaba enfrente de su casa. Era la de él junto con su madre, su padre, una niña y un chico que no conocía. Eso no podía ser, Naruto estaba impactado.⸻ _¿Acaso podría ser?_

⸻ **Mocoso, recuerda que los recuerdos del Naruto de esta línea probablemente te llegaran en unos minutos la carga podía ser grande. Ten cuidado.**

⸻ _Mis padres, mis padres deberían de estar…_

Salió de la habitación corriendo y vio que estaba en un pasadizo, llegó a la sala de estar donde vio a Minato quien estaba sentado en una silla tomando un te con un periódico, vio a su madre quien cocinaba sonriendo un poco de ramen. Los dos chicos que no reconocía estaban felices sentados en la mesa esperando su desayuno, Minato miró a Naruto.

⸻Otosan.⸻dijo Naruto mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.⸻Kasan.

⸻¿Naruto?⸻preguntó extrañado Minato.⸻¿Qué…

El rubio menor no pudo escuchar más porque sintió de repente toda corriente de recuerdos, aquellos que llegaban a su cabeza. Efectivamente en este pasado, sus padres estaban vivos. No habían sido eliminados por Obito Uchiha, sobrevivieron al ataque del Kyubi; pero esta vez no fue solo Naruto sino fueron tres hermanos los que nacieron. Su padre selló de igual forma al Kyubi en Naruto, aquellos recuerdos llenaron su corazón.

Pero todo cambió muy rápido.

De pronto llegaron más recuerdos

Llegaron los recuerdos de como él se esforzaba por entrenar entonces su hermano Menma se burlaba de él, de como sus padres preferían entrenar a Hitomi y Menma dejándolo de lado. Como perdió el control de Kurama y entonces atacó a Hitomi que desde ese momento le tiene miedo y no le habla, como de igual forma los aldeanos le miraban mal. Pero esta vez no le atacaban. En esencia nada había cambiado, seguía estando solo. Ese hueco se volvió a abrir en el corazón, solo que tal vez más grande que cuando estaba niño. Porque ahora sus padres estaban ahí y no lo querían.

⸻¿Qué sucede Naruto?⸻preguntó Minato con un aire de desinterés.

⸻Deja a Naruto-baka touchan, seguro está teniendo una pesadilla.⸻respondió Menma con burla hacia su hermano.⸻¿tienes miedo baka?

Hitomi se quedó callada al igual que Kushina, no prestaron atención a Naruto y cada una seguía en lo suyo. Mientras que Naruto no podía creérselo, siempre había deseado una familia, siempre la había querido conocer y vivir con ella. Pero ahora que la tenía, podía confirmar que no lo querían, sus recuerdos no mentían. Ellos le dejaron de lado mientras que su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más débil, era débil ahora, no como sus hermanos quienes a sus 10 años ya podían hacer diversas técnicas y eran considerados prodigios.

⸻ _¿Acaso es mi destino estar solo Kurama?_ ⸻pensó Naruto mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

⸻ **Parece que al menos ahora sí cachorro, lo siento. Pero no eres un niño, eres un adulto que sobrevivió una guerra solo por lo que podrás superar esto. Piensa en lo que has venido a salvar, a tu esposa a cambiar el mundo y que tus hijos nazcan.**

⸻ _Sí, esa es mi misión-ttebayo_ ⸻respondió Naruto, forzó una cara neutra para ocultar su latente tristeza. Debía de concentrarse, que el sacrificio de su hijo no haya sido en vano.

⸻No pasa nada otosan, solo se me quedó una basura en el ojo.⸻respondió el rubio mientras su padre no se molestaba en siquiera responderle sino se dedicaba a leer su periódico.

⸻Hola Naruto.⸻le dijo Kushina mientras le daba un vaso de ramen instantáneo.⸻Come, tus hermanos pronto irán a la academia. Deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Naruto solo asintió, cogió su vaso de ramen y se fue directo a su habitación. Nadie le dijo que se quedase por lo que confirmó cada uno de los recuerdos que obtuvo. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar esos malditos pensamientos, qué rápido podía cambiar el pensamiento de una persona. Para él esa familia no existía, ería mejor así. Cuando pudiese se iría de esa casa para poder estar un poco más en paz, sí sería lo mejor. Según sabía en este tiempo el era una persona carente de talento y tenía una incapacidad limitada de utilizar chakra por lo que era el último en la academia (otra vez)

⸻ **En este tiempo tu cuerpo estaba muy debilitado por mala alimentación, esto aquí a pesar de que no estas tan mal alimentado tu red de chakra es inestable. Estoy arreglando ese detalle, dentro de un par de días podrás usar chakra sin dificultad.** ⸻Le dijo Kurama a Naruto una vez ingresaron a su cuarto.⸻ **Viendo tus recuerdos puedo notar que tu hermano Menma es un idiota contigo, te recomiendo que no te juntes con él demasiado.**

 **⸻** No soy el mismo niño de antes, me alejaré de ese idiota después de todo si es capaz de romperme la nariz solo para ver como me curo entonces será capaz de muchas cosas peores.⸻respondió Naruto.

⸻ **¿Cuál es el plan Naruto?** ⸻preguntó el biju.⸻ **Debemos ser cuidadosos, si el pasado es diferente tal vez los acontecimientos que conozcamos se tornen de otra forma. El viejo nos envió a arreglar la situación, pero ¿qué haremos?**

⸻ _Intenté ser Hokage, intenté llevar la paz para todo el mundo; pero no pude hacerlo mi plan principal falló_.⸻le dijo Naruto mientras veía su mano.⸻ _El sistema shinobi colapsó, no puedo mantener por mí mismo un sistema que de por sí no es sostenible, ya lo acabo de comprobar._

⸻ **¿Entonces que harás?** ⸻preguntó su compañero.

⸻ _Como dijo Sasuke hace años, una Revolución_ ⸻respondió apretando la mano.

⸻ **¿Cambiarás todo el sistema?**

⸻Los Kages, los Daimyos, los países desaparecerán.⸻Naruto se observó al espejo que había en su habitación.⸻Es la única forma de evitar el surgimiento de Kara y que esos malditos tomen lo que hemos construido, debo de cambiar el mundo.

⸻ **Sabes que no te lo permitirán ¿no?** ⸻respondió escéptico el Kyubi.⸻ **Los Daimyos, los Kages todos lucharán hasta la muerte para evitar la caída del sistema. Tendrás que matar a muchos.**

 **⸻** Buscaré la forma más pacífica de hacerla, pero esta vez no podré proteger a todos, tengo que volver a ser fuerte para ello. Esta vez tengo que serlo más, con el sello de Boruto podré hacerlo; con los chakras de los demás bijus lo haré una vez que mi cuerpo pueda usarlos.⸻Naruto lo dijo de forma dura.⸻Necesitaré ayuda.

⸻ **Imagino que Sasuke está en tu lista**.

⸻Exacto además de Sakura y Hinata.⸻respondió el rubio.

⸻ **¿Hinata y Sakura?**

⸻Hinata es necesaria para detener el Tenshinegan por si reaparece Toneri, Sakura su ninjutsu médico será muy necesario y Sasuke por obvias razones es el segundo más fuerte después de mí.

⸻ **¿Cómo reclamarás la unificación de todo el continente?⸻** Esta vez si sonaba confundido.⸻ **Para cambiar todo el sistema tendrías que expandir Konoha y sus dominios de forma total.**

⸻No, Konoha no será la indicada para unificar al mundo.

⸻ **¿Entonces?**

⸻El viejo me dijo que investigara a todos los uzumaki, eso es lo que haré.

⸻ **No me digas que…**

⸻Sí Kurama, Uzugakure resurgirá y con ello mi clan volverá. Es tiempo de hacer algo que debí de haber hecho en mi otra vida, reunir a todos los uzumakis vivos. Una vez termine mi entrenamiento, comenzará mi plan.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que le haya gustado el prólogo si es así comenten y voten por la historia a ver si la continuo. Tengan felices fiestas**


	2. Primer Interludio

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **ultrachols:** Me llaman la atención Tayuya y Yugito :v.

 **Primer Interludio**

Enfrentando una nueva realidad

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Naruto volvió al pasado, había comprobado que todos sus recuerdos eran reales. Lo único bueno de la situación era que ninguno de sus padres o sus hermanos iban a interferir con su entrenamiento. Solo se preguntarían por él si no llegaba a la cena por lo que tenía todo el día, manaría un par de clones a la academia si uno desaparecería el otro tomaba su lugar. Naruto se encontraba en el Bosque de la Muerte mientras probaba algunas de sus habilidades, no era capaz de escalar por los árboles aun y mucho menos hacer un simple rasengan. El sello era uno de sus peores problemas, debía de solucionarlo cuanto antes. Averiguar sobre Fuintjutsu, no tenía que hablar con su padre o con Jiraya. Era esencial.

⸻ **¿Cómo comenzarás tu entrenamiento Naruto?** ⸻preguntó Kurama mientras el chico estaba meditando bajo un árbol.

⸻Tengo dos años antes de que comiencen las misiones y me gradúe de la academia, debo de tener un gran control sobre mi chakra para ese momento.⸻respondió el rubio mientras abría los ojos, no era capaz de concentrar la energía natural.⸻Soy demasiado débil con este cuerpo.

⸻ **Eres un niño de 10 años, no eres mucho más**.⸻respondió el biju con sarcasmo.⸻ **Pero esta vez somos compañeros, por lo que te ayudaré en tu entrenamiento. En este momento deberías de ser capaz de crear 200 clones de sombra. Pon 70 a prácticar el escalar árboles, manda a 60 clones a practicar Taijutsu, te enseñaré mi estilo personal. Es estilo "Kitsune". 20 clones envíalos a leer a la biblioteca sobre técnicas y por último 50 clones mándalos a potenciar tus genjutsus. Lo harán con mi ayuda.**

⸻¿Qué haré yo-ttebayo?⸻preguntó el original realizando los clones, y estos se separaban para poder iniciar con los ejercicios que les habían encomendado.

⸻ **Debemos de practicar la marca Karma de tu hijo.⸻** respondió el zorro **.⸻Aprender a como manejarla es vital para que puedas obtener un plus de poder que en el pasado no tenías. ¿Sabes cómo activarla?**

⸻Sasuke-teme entrenó a Boruto durante dos años, no sé bien como activar este sello.⸻respondió el rubio mientras observaba fijamente su mano.⸻Pero hasta donde sé había que concentrar chakra para activar el sello.

⸻ **Entonces comencemos a entrenar.**

Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento tratando de enfocarse primero en el control de chakra, pasaron dos días para que son la ayuda de cientos de clones y con su experiencia él pudiese caminar por sobre estos sin ayuda y hacerlo perfectamente. Ahora a esos clones les mandaba a caminar sobre el agua mientras que él intentaba activar su sello Karma, según recordaba sus investigaciones el sello provenía desde que alguien derrotaba a un Otsutsuki. Este apareció cuando Boruto lo ayudó hacía tiempo. Tenían dos años, eso daba tiempo para entrenar control de chakra, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y su sello karma; cerca de cinco meses cada uno.

⸻Kurama, por cierto, el estilo de taijutsu que me vas a enseñar de donde es. Nunca lo había escuchado.⸻preguntó Naruto tres días después de iniciar su entrenamiento, mientras practicaba la caminata sobre el agua.⸻¿Qué tan poderoso es?

⸻ **Es un taijutsu desarrollado por generaciones anteriores del Clan Uzumaki, existen dos tipos de taijutsu; el Kitsune y el Uzumaki. El taijutsu Kitsune es la versión mejorada del Uzumaki pues le agregué chakra a los golpes además de la capacidad de sellar la fuerza y los golpes con ayuda de sellos especiales en tus nudillos y muñecas.**

⸻Suena increíble Kurama, ¿porqué nunca me lo enseñas?⸻le preguntó al mismo tiempo que lograba mantener la estabilidad en el agua y caminar levemente sobre ellas.

⸻ **Porque la primera vez estábamos en guerra y no tenías tiempo de aprender, después porque eras suficientemente poderoso y realmente nadie además del Uchiha podría hacerte frente. Contra Kawaki tú eras más fuerte, deberías de haber ganado de no ser por el truco de absorción que ahora posees.**

⸻Creo que estoy listo, intentaré concentrar chakra en mi mano.⸻respondió Naruto.

Observó su sello Karma, entonces cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, el chakra debía fluir hasta su mano. De pronto sintió como todo su chakra era absorbido y cuando abrió los ojos el sello estaba activado, tenía el mismo nivel que el de Boruto cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta parte de su ojo.⸻ _Este sello gasta mucho chakra, debo de hacer que mi cuerpo de acostumbre a él_.⸻pensó el rubio antes de desactivarlo y caer algo cansado.

⸻ **Bien mocoso, es hora de que comencemos con un método de entrenamiento de control de chakra especial. No te tomará tanto tiempo tener el mismo nivel que tenías antes, pero será un entrenamiento demencial. Para ello debes de salir de la aldea para este tipo de entrenamiento. Así no se darán cuenta tus hermanos o tus padres.**

⸻Si…⸻dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, la sacudió, no era tiempo de ello. Era tiempo de hacerse más fuerte.⸻Entonces, iré hacia fuera de la aldea. Kurama. Buscaré la forma de salir sin ser detectado y así podremos entrenar en paz.

Naruto tomó el silencio de Kurama como una afirmación, por lo que dejó el Bosque de la Muerte y se dirigió hacia la muralla exterior de la aldea, mientras saltaba por todas las casas sintió como un chakra se le acercaba. Era familiar, era le chakra de…

⸻Vaya, pero si eres tú aniki-baka.⸻dijo Menma mientras le sujetaba del tobillo haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo en el techo de una casa.⸻¿A dónde te dirigías aniki?

⸻Menma.⸻respondió Naruto de forma fría.⸻¿Qué es lo que quieres?

⸻Vaya, pero parece que te has vuelto diferente estos días aniki.⸻respondió el otro Uzumaki que lo veía algo extrañado, normalmente su hermano no le contestaba. Simplemente bajaba la cabeza ante él, el que estaba ahí lo miraba a los ojos como igual.⸻Okasan solicita tu presencia, vamos a ir de visita al complejo Uchiha. Dice que tienen que estar todos sus hijos, por desgracia incluyéndote a ti.

⸻ _Así que irán al complejo Uchiha, entonces la masacre aun no se ha dado. Debo de encontrar a Sasuke y liberar sus recuerdos._ ⸻pensó.

⸻Está bien Menma, vamos.

Ambos saltaron lo más rápido posible mientras que Naruto ordenaba a sus clones disiparse de cinco en cinco cada diez minutos para recuperar toda su experiencia acumulada, si lo hacía de golpe quedaría inconsciente. A los pocos minutos llegaron, él entró para cambiarse de ropa a una que no estuviese gastada por el entrenamiento. Cuando vio en su armario solo tenía dos cambios de muda más, se colocó el más limpio y bajó a la sala de estar. Minato, Kushina, Menma y Hitomi lo estaban esperando con mala cara.

⸻Apúrate.⸻dijo Minato con cansancio.

⸻Ya voy otosan.⸻respondió Naruto mientras se paraba a su lado y tocaba el brazo del Hokage. Hitomi lo ignoró y su madre se le quedó mirando, podía ver algo diferente en Naruto. Como si su mirada no fuese la de un niño, sino de un adulto con experiencia. Eso extrañó demasiado a la pelirroja mayor, no recordaba haber visto esa mirada en su hijo. Aunque tampoco es que pasase mucho tiempo con él.

Naruto en un parpadeo estaba con su familia afuera del complejo Uchiha, Minato le tocó la puerta y de ahí salió una mujer de cabello negro con tez blanca y hermosa piel. Era Mikoto Uchiha, detrás de ella vieron a la puerta Sasuke a quien Naruto reconoció inmediatamente y una chica. No la reconoció.

⸻¡Mikoto!⸻le saludó Kushina con una sonrisa.

⸻Kushina, Minato un placer, pasen.⸻respondió la matriarca Uchiha haciendose a un lado de la puerta.

Naruto vio como el lugar estaba lleno de vida, no como lo recordaba. Un sitio solitario solo con Sasuke ahí vio como Minato y Kushina fueron a hablar con Mikoto y el padre de Sasuke, él desconocía el nombre. Sasuke se quedó ahí, él se fue acercando iba a decir algo cuando sintió un empujón y fue tirado al suelo. Su hermano pasó por sobre él.

⸻Sasuke, vamos a pelear un poco.⸻dijo Menma con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo miró y negó con la cabeza para caminar al darse la vuelta.⸻Vamos por lo menos trae a tu hermana Satsuki, que con ella quisiera pelear.

⸻Cállate Menma, no se te ocurra meter a mi hermana en alguno de tus juegos macabros⸻respondió Sasuke mirando a Menma con el ceño fruncido

⸻Eres idiota.⸻respondió Menma corriendo jalando a Hitomi consigo.

Naruto estuvo muy tentado a responderle, pero eso solo podría arruinar la oportunidad de liberar a Sasuke. El Uchiha lo miró a los ojos negando y comenzó a dar pasos para ir al segundo piso, cuando sintió que alguien le tiraba de su manga y resultaba ser Naruto quien lo miraba fijamente.

⸻¿Qué quieres Naruto?⸻respondió con tono cansino el azabache.⸻Vete por ahí, déjame en paz.

⸻¿Recuerdas algo?⸻preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

⸻¿De qué hablas?⸻preguntaba ya algo ofuscado el azabache, tiraba de su manga y no lo soltaba.⸻Déjame.

⸻Es momento que recuerdes amigo mío.⸻dijo el rubio, hizo una seña con su mano mientras recordaba las palabras⸻ _Kokoro no Kaiho_

Colocó sus dos yemas en la frente del Uchiha entonces este abrió los ojos enormemente y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, no hizo sonido alguno de dolor solo fruncía el ceño. Era un alivio que no hubiese hecho ruido porque sino tendrían que explicar muchas cosas. Naruto se quedó expectante proceso en que su amigo recuperaba su memoria, no podía evitar sentir la emoción y miedo. Miedo de que Sasuke decida tomar otro camino diferente que los llevaría a resultados únicos. También era posibilidad.

⸻¿Niños están bien?⸻preguntó Mikoto desde la sala en donde estaba con Fugaku, Minato y Kushina conversando sobre cosas triviales.

⸻Sí, uchiha-sama.⸻respondió el rubio, luego miró a su amigo que comenzaba a respirar más controladamente.⸻¿Recuerdas?

⸻¿Sabes que siempre fuiste un idiota?⸻El azabache se volvió a parar con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el puño y lo chocaba contra su compañero de peleas…con su rival y mejor amigo.⸻Vamos hacia los jardines, ahí podremos hablar con libertad.

Ambos salieron de la casa principal de los uchihas mientras sus padres conversaban en la sala principal, se sentaron en uno de los asientos mientras miraban hacia la tarde. Como poco a poco el sol se estaba ocultando.

⸻¿Qué fue lo que sucedió luego de mi muerte?⸻preguntó Naruto.

⸻Luego de tu muerte yo…entré en cólera.⸻respondió Sasuke.⸻Tenía que salvar a mi hija y a Boruto por lo que me quedé además para recuperar tu cuerpo, pero eran demasiados y…

⸻También falleciste.⸻completó la frase su rival.⸻Fallamos.

⸻Sí, ¿por qué estamos aquí?⸻preguntó el Uchiha.

⸻Luego de mi tu muerte, Boruto derroto al jefe de Kara, pero no pudo derrotar a Kawaki. Murió.⸻Sasuke al escucharlo ocultó su rostro con un poco de dolor, le había cogido cariño al hijo de su amigo. Ese idiota rubio, no pudo.⸻Entonces el viejo se apareció en una especie de vacío donde me dijo que tenía una oportunidad para volver y arreglar las cosas. Mi hijo me dejó su cello Karma.

⸻¿Tienes el sello?⸻Naruto le mostró su mano con el rombo negro.⸻Eso te facilitará muchas cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sabían que tendrían que conversar sus próximos movimientos.

⸻Este pasado es muy diferente al nuestro.⸻dijo Naruto a lo que Sasuke respondió.⸻Al parecer aquí tienes una hermana.

⸻Y la masacre aun no ocurre.

⸻Mis padres están vivos y tengo hermanos, aunque al parecer no les importo.

Sasuke negó y soltó un suspiro.⸻¿Cuál es el plan?

⸻Sinceramente, ser Hokage ya no me interesa teme.⸻Naruto sonaba cansado, no era para más.⸻Hace muchos años en nuestra pelea, dijiste que querías hacer una revolución.

Sasuke lo miraba preocupado…

⸻Naruto…

⸻Tal vez sea lo que necesitamos, un cambio de sistema para poder detener el surgimiento de Kara, Akatsuki y el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

⸻¿Quieres causar una revolución en Konoha?⸻preguntó el pelo azabache.

⸻No, aquí no. Este lugar está cimentado en estructuras ninjas sin eso entonces colapsaría.⸻El rubio miró al cielo.⸻Debemos de fundar una nueva tierra, un nuevo país. Estaba pensando en revivir Uzugakure. El antiguo hogar de mi clan.

Sasuke se quedó mirándolo mientras cerraba los ojos para poder pensar con claridad, Naruto quería hacer una revolución, entonces quería primer cimentar esos principios en una nueva Aldea o sea un nuevo País o mejor dicho resurgir uno antiguo. Apoyaría a su amigo y juntos harían de este mundo un mejor futuro.

⸻En el pasado no te apoyé como debí, esta vez no será así.⸻respondió Sasuke mientras chochaba su puño con su amigo.⸻Ambos crearemos un mejor futuro, refundaremos a Uzu. Al Imperio del Uzu y acabaremos con todo este sistema que al parecer nunca podrá derivar algo bueno. Está podrido.

⸻Sí.⸻Naruto sonó feliz.

⸻Tenemos que liberar las memorias de nuestros aliados.⸻dijo Sasuke.

⸻Debemos hacerlo con cautela.⸻respondió Naruto volviendo a un tono precavido.⸻Solo pueblo desbloquear las memorias de cuatro personas más, ya que uno lo acabo de utilizar contigo.

⸻Entonces debemos ser estratégicos a quien liberaremos sus memorias.⸻respondió Sasuke mientras se paraba.⸻Por ahora debemos entrenar y hacernos más fuertes.

⸻Tienes que detener la masacre Uchiha y así nos salvaremos de muchas cosas contra Itachi.

⸻No tienes que pedírmelo, Itachi regresará mañana por lo que hablaré con él.

⸻Entonces, ¿hasta cuando nos quedaremos aquí?⸻preguntó el rubio

⸻Creo que hasta los exámenes chunnin será todo normal, de ahí la historia se volverá impredecible con tantos cambios actuales.⸻Sasuke caminó enfrente de Naruto.⸻De ahí debemos salir de la aldea para poder llegar a Uzu y calculo que tendremo años antes de Akatsuki comience a estar totalmente activo y tengamos que enfrentarlo.

⸻Entonces ese será el plan, debemos entrenar teme.

⸻Volveré a ser más fuerte dobe.

⸻No será como la última vez…⸻Naruto extrañaba esas conversaciones.⸻Pero 'qué haremos con…?

⸻¿Hinata y Sasuka?⸻Sasuke no necesitaba escucharlo, había cosas que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir y su esposa era una de ellas. Sakura fue quien lo soporto y perdonó a pesar de todos sus pecados, no dejaré que esas cosas vuelvan a pasar. Pero no se si debamos restaurar sus memorias, por ahora solo estemos cerca de ellas.

⸻Me pregunto como reaccionaría el Sasuke de hace cinco minutos con tus palabras.⸻se río el rubio.

⸻Vomitaría.

Entonces cuando ambos se reían escucharon como entraba una chica de cabello negro con la piel blanca de los uchiha y tenía una bandana ninja en frente, unos pantalones negros con un chaleco.

⸻Oni-chan.⸻dijo está a Sasuke, se escuchaba divertida.⸻¿No que te llevabas mal con Naruto-kun? Siempre los veía pelear.

⸻ _Así que ella es Satsuki, la hermana del Teme_.⸻Pensó el rubio al ver a la chica entrar.

⸻Bueno descubrí que el dobe no es tan idiota como pensé.⸻respondió con simpleza el azabache.⸻Onee-sama, ¿a qué hora vendrá Itachi?

⸻Debe de estar aquí en un par de horas.⸻Ella se sentó.⸻¿Cómo les va en la academia? He escuchado que son muy buenos.

⸻El teme sigue siendo un imbécil presumido, pero ahí se va sobreviviendo.⸻dijo Naruto sacándole una vena a Sasuke.

⸻¡Naruto!⸻se escuchó la voz de Mikoto.⸻Ya se van tus padres.

Naruto se puso serio unos segundos, pero volvió a sonreír.⸻Hasta luego Teme, Satsuki-chan.

⸻Hasta luego Naruto-kun.

⸻Cuidate Dobe.

Entonces Naruto dejó el jardín donde estaban los dos uchihas y fue detrás de su "familia" que al parecer ya estaba fuera, caminó por detrás de Natsumi y simplemente caminó con ellos hasta su casa.⸻ _Debo de solucionar esto_ ⸻pensó.⸻ _Yo no soy un niño que no entiende las cosas, si ellos me tratan así debe de ser por una razón. Los enfrentaré-ttebayo._

A los minutos llegaron a la casa, entonces él observó como sus hermanos se iban cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos y su padre regresaba a su estudio. Entonces vio como su madre iba a la sala a sentarse.⸻ _Es mi oportunidad-ttebayo._

⸻Okasan.⸻dijo Naruto acercándose a Kushina quien lo miró.

⸻Dime Naruto.

⸻¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta okasan?⸻El rubio sentía miedo y nervios, a la respuesta de su madre.⸻respóndeme con la verdad.

⸻Que sea rápido Naruto.⸻Kushina habló de mala gana.

⸻¿Por qué me tratas así?⸻Naruto le sostenía la mirada, no denotaba ningún tipo de miedo. Aunque era todo lo contrario.⸻Sé que mis hermanos son más fuertes que yo, eso cambiará con el tiempo; pero ¿por qué tú y papá me ignoran? Porque prefieren a mis hermanos y me dejan a mi de lado, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para que ustedes me tratasen así. Si es por mi hermana, la ver que me descontrolé fue un accidente. Estaba enojado, porque a ella la llevaron junto con Menma a salir por su cumpleaños y a mi no. ¿Por qué?

Kushina estaba francamente sorprendida, nunca esperó que su hijo hablara de esa forma. Nunca espero que se lo dijera así, intentó buscar las palabras. Por un momento olvidó que quien estaba frente a él no era el Kyubi con la memoria borrara, pensó que era su hijo. Era el Kyubi y solo lo dejaba vivir en la casa porque Sarutobi los había amenazado.

⸻Porque eres un mounstro Kyubi, no eres mi hijo. Mi hijo murió cuando te sellamos, solo te borramos la memoria y vives aquí por la amenaza del Tercer Hokage, no eres mi hijo.⸻Kushina parecía que se estaba desahogando de todo, Naruto solo la miraba con dolor.

⸻ **Cachorro, tranquilo.** ⸻le decía Kurama.⸻ **Parece que en esta dimensión lo que dicen es cierto, tú falleciste y tus recuerdos son de una persona que resultó la mezcla del Kyubi y Naruto.**

⸻¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decir?⸻preguntó Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

⸻No sé porque te sientes mal la verdad, después de todo eres el Kyubi.

⸻Yo no soy Kyubi.⸻respondió Naruto mirándola fijamente, sus ojos se notaban llorosos; pero esa mirada. No era la mirada que Kushina recordaba.⸻Pero tampoco soy tu hijo, tienes razón no tiene sentido. Mis padres fallecieron protegiéndome del Kyubi, murieron porque me amaban ellos me lo dijeron.

⸻ **Cachorro, no te vayas a ir de la lengua. Tranquilízate**

⸻¿De qué hablas Kyubi?⸻Kushina le miraba confundida y enojada.

⸻No soy el Kyubi, siente mi chakra eres una Uzumaki.⸻Naruto le dio la espalda.⸻Pero me has abierto los ojos, tú no eres mi madre. Nunca lo has sido, por un momento pensé que esta sería una segunda oportunidad. Solo te quiero pedir únicamente una cosa, dame un poco de dinero para poder ir a vivir solo. Hablaré con el viejo para que me de suficiente dinero y sobrevivir. Hasta luego, Kushina Uzumaki.

Entonces Naruto subió las escaleras dejando pasmada a Kushina quien uso su habilidad de sensor para poder sentir el chakra en ese cuerpo, no sintió solo uno, ni dos, sintió diez chakras. Eso no tenía sentido, pero si había algo claro. Naruto iba a salir de sus vidas.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que la familia Uzumaki había dejado la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke estaba sentado en su habitación mientras recordaba. Recordaba cuando tenía el cuerpo de Naruto en sus brazos y como su ira provocó la reacción descontrolada de su rinnegan que provocó el derrumbe total del lugar. Se tocó el ojo donde estuvo el rinnegan, ya no estaba; pero ahora tenía su familia. No la perdería, claro que no. Entonces entró Satsuki a su cuarto, siempre habían sido muy unidos ella era mayor por 4 años, hace un año que se había graduado de la academia. Era una genin.

⸻Sasuke-chan.⸻le dijo con una sonrisa Satsuki.⸻Veo que te llevabas bien con Naruto, eso es bueno. Después de todo el pobre no debe de estar pasándola muy bien.

⸻¿A que te refieres?⸻preguntó él intrigado.

⸻¿No lo recuerdas? Sus padres así como gran parte de la aldea creen que él es el Kyubi por lo que no lo tratan tan bien que se diga.⸻respondió con pesar la uchiha.⸻Le he dicho que puede venir a vivir aquí un par de veces, pero se niega. Él tiene la esperanza que un día su familia lo acepte.

⸻ _Incluso en este mundo Naruto, tú estás solo_.⸻pensó con pesar Sasuke, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. Entonces escucharon como la puerta se abría y Sasuke fue corriendo para ver solo a Itachi quien cuando lo vio lo saludó. Otra ola de recuerdos de como se enfrentó a él, como le mató y como al final le comentó toda la verdad. Eso no iba a pasar, Itachi no había hecho nada y su familia seguía viva.

⸻Itachi-nii, puedo hablar contigo y con otosan.⸻preguntó Sasuke a lo que Itachi asintió.

⸻Claro llámalo a mi cuarto y ahí hablaremos.⸻respondió su hermano subiendo las escaleras.

Sasuke entonces lo tenía claro, no sabía si mañana o más tarde sería la acción de la masacre uchiha. Fue a la sala donde su padre estaba leyendo unos reportes y su madre afilaba un par de kunais.

⸻Otosan, ¿puedo hablar contigo?⸻preguntó Sasuke.

⸻¿Qué necesitas Sasuke?

⸻Es algo privado, necesito hablar contigo y con Itachi-nii.⸻respondió.

Fugaku lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al final asintió y fue escaleras arriba con su hijo. Ambos entraron en la habitación de Itachi que los estaba esperando y cerró la puerta. Itachi estaba sentado en su cama mientras que Fugaku se sentó en una de las sillas.

⸻¿Qué querías decirnos Sasuke?⸻preguntó Fugaku.

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos a ambos, sabía que después de sus palabras ellos empezarían a sospechas; pero nada de eso importaba. Ellos venían de un futuro diferente, donde ellos estaban muertos y las cosas no habían salido bien. Cualquier movimiento que él o Naruto hiciesen no los llevaría por un peor camino. Debía de arriesgarse o las cosas continuarían su curso.

⸻Otosan…¿es cierto que estas planeando un golpe de estado?⸻dijo de golpe.

Fugaku abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró bruscamente, ¿cómo era posible que su hijo supiese sobre ello? Se supone que solo los más poderosos del clan sabían del plan. Esto no tenía sentido, pudo ver en Sasuke una mirada diferente. No era la de un niño sino la de un adulto experimentado, esperando su respuesta para poder dar su siguiente movimiento.

⸻Itahi-nii lo sabe, él está siendo un doble espía para el Hokage.

⸻¿Itachi qué…?⸻respondió Fugaku al ver a su hijo como alarmado abría los ojos.

⸻¿¡Cómo…!?⸻dijo Itachi.

⸻Otosan.⸻La voz de Sasuke a pesar de ser de niño era firme, como la de un adulto.⸻No me preguntes como sé ese secreto, no te lo diré; puedes ver mis memorias, pero no encontrarás nada. Este plan que estás haciendo por la discriminación de los Uchiha está mal, acabará en desgracia por una guerra civil que no quiero que se dé. Te pido y ruego que no lo hagas, anda con el Hokage y dile que estaremos en paz. Por favor.

⸻Sasuke, tú eres un niño.⸻Fugaku se paró violentamente caminando hacia la puerta.⸻No entiendes cosas de adultos, tú Itachi tenemos que…

⸻¡No me digas eso!⸻Sasuke fue hasta donde su padre y lo miró a los ojos.⸻¿Acaso quieres morir padre? ¿Crees que puedes ganar contra el cuarto? ¿Quieres arruinar a todo nuestro clan y mandarlo al olvido? Porque no te recordarán como un héroe, te recordarán como que fuiste un traidor.

⸻Sasuke…⸻Itachi iba a hablar, pero fue callado.

⸻Cállate Itachi, nunca me dijiste nada. No me permitiste ayudarte, me mantuviste en las sombas y estabas planeando hacer algo atroz. ¿Acaso crees que Shisui hubiese querido esto?

⸻¿Cómo sabes todo esto Sasuke?⸻preguntó Fugaku mirando a su hijo.⸻No debes de meterte en…

⸻No te atrevas a decir en que tengo que meterme padre, porque el único perjudicado de todo esto seré yo. El que sufrirá las consecuencias de esto seré yo, tú morirás, mamá morirá e Itachi morirá por esto.⸻Sasuke derrama lágrimas, su padre estaba impactado. Miraba como las lágrimas de su hijo, no estaba siendo controlado por algún genjutsu. La única razón es que alguien le hubiese contado algo para convencerlo, pero todos los otros querían eliminarlos esto no tenía sentido.

⸻Lo he visto⸻dijo Sasuke mirando al piso.⸻He visto como todos morían y yo me quedaba solo, por favor debe de haber otra solución. Otra manera de hacerlo, una con paz donde todos estén bien. Por favor padre, por favor.

Itachi y Fugaku estaban impactados por las palabras de Sasuke, nunca se imaginaron que esto sería lo que había pasado. Su hijo y hermano sabía de los planes de ambos, tanto del golpe de estado como la de doble agente a favor de la aldea. Fugaku no sabía que hacer en el momento, solo podía ver los ojos llorosos de su hijo, soltó un suspiro y solo asintió.

⸻Sasuke, no sé como lo sabes. Pero sabes demasiado, algo que yo a nadie más que a toros dos les había contado.⸻comenzó Itachi.⸻Sabes sobre mi trabajo, sabes sobre Shisui. Si lo sabes es por una razón, yo te escucharé. Pararé mi misión si es que has visto que solo traerá desgracias, pero solo lo haré si otosan acepta parar el intento de golpe de estado.

Fugaku miraba a Itachi y luego a su hijo.

⸻¿Resultará mal todo no?⸻preguntó Fugaku.

⸻Sí, padre todo saldrá mal.⸻respondió el Uchiha menor.

Fugaku se llevó la mano a la frente.⸻Está bien hijo, abandonaré esos planes. Buscaré otra forma, sabes demasiado; pero solo pararé si me dices ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso el Hokage te convenció?

⸻No Otosan, Hokage-sama no me dijo nada, nadie sabe que yo sé algo.⸻respondió Sasuke mientras miraba a otro lugar.⸻Tuve una visión otosan, vi una visión…nos vi a todos muertos y yo solo…sentí un chara extraño.

Fugaku no le creyó, no le creí a su hijo; pero esos ojos eran más de lo que pensaba.

⸻Tendré que hablar con los demás líderes, está bien no habrá golpe. Itachi dile eso al hokage he decido negociar.

⸻Gracias.⸻Sasuke se arrodillo frente a su padre.⸻Gracias, gracias otosan.

Itachi y Fugaku salieron de la habitación mientras le ordenaron a Sasuke que se quedase ahí.

⸻¿Realmente eras un espía Itachi?⸻preguntón Fugaku.

⸻Lo hice para proteger la paz de la aldea, eso iba a ocasionar una aldea.⸻Itachi miró a su habitación donde Sasuke estaba.⸻¿Realmente pararás el golpe?

⸻Sí, por ahora sí.⸻respondió con sinceridad el líder Uchiha.⸻Quiero que vigiles a Sasuke esos ojos no son los ojos del niño que solo en la mañana me vino a pedir que lo entrenara, sabe demasiado como si ya lo hubiese visto. Necesitamos saber si realmente es Sasuke o es otro.

⸻Le diré al Hokage.⸻Itachi caminó hacia la puerta del complejo y con una sonrisa sincera vio a su padre a los ojos.⸻Otosan, gracias.

 **Bueno chicos aquí se termina el último capítulo introductorio, ya luego la historia se centrará en Naruto y en algunas ocasiones Sasuke. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **por cierto planeo que este sea un Harem siendo**

 **Naruto:**

Hinata

Yugito

Samui

Mito

Satsuki

Konan


	3. Capítulo 1: Huída

**Hola chicos, aquí ya les traigo el primer capitulo de mi historia**. **Espero que les guste**

 **Dark Master** : Eran capítulos introductorios aún.

 **NaruRias:** Muchas gracias, espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

 **Serpiente Obsidiana:** Gracias, en cuanto al harem de Naruto tomaré en cuanta tus opciones. No había considerado un harem de Sasuke, es más no había considerado pareja aparte de Sakura. Aunque tal vez lo haga.

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Huida**

El país del Hierro era un lugar bastante pacífico y particular en el mundo shinobi, siendo un país que no poseía ninjas sino samuráis. No haber participado en ninguna de las guerras ninjas había dado al país estabilidad para crecer en aspectos económicos y demográficos. Más no en lo militar. Eso Mifune lo comprendía bien mientras lía unos informes sobre algunas escaramuzas en varios pueblos que según los samuráis que enviaba estaban totalmente saqueados, aunque sus poblaciones intactas. El anciano líder del hierro estaba tomando un té sobre una mesa, otra ventisca y nevada esa semana. Los caminos estaban cubiertos y bloqueados dificultando las comunicaciones con el Daimyo, tenía un mal presentimiento. Entonces en un pueblo cercano, pudo visualizar una explosión. a través de una de las ventanas del cuarto en donde estaba.

⸻¿Qué es eso?⸻se preguntó mientras salía por esta. Corría a una enorme velocidad hacia el pueblo, a los dos minutos ya estaba enfrente de él. Escuchaba gritos, desenvainó su espada y fue donde vio a un hombre quien estaba con una máscara que tenía a otro samurái del cuello.

⸻Pero si es líder de los samuráis, un placer.⸻dijo el hombre con educadas formas, Mifune ya había visto suficiente y no eran necesarias chácharas fue a una enorme velocidad contra él para clavarle la espada. En el último instante el hombre lo esquivó, Mifune no vio nada solo sintió un golpe que movieron sus costillas haciéndole escupir sangre y mandándolo contra una pared. ⸻Veo que te gusta ir al grano.

⸻¿Qui-quién eres?⸻preguntó Mifune recomponiéndose lo mejor que podía.

⸻Eso no te importa, he planeado esto por años.⸻el tipo enmascarado observó por los ojos de su máscara.⸻Ahora son míos.

En ese momento otro sujeto llegó, tenía varias marcas por otro el cuerpo y un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre.

⸻Oshinobi-sama, el Daimyo está muerto.⸻dijo como si fuese un robot.

⸻Excelente.⸻respondió el enmascarado.⸻Ahora sigues tú.

Entonces el enmascarado apareció delante de Mifune en un parpadeo, dos golpes en el estómago y uno más en el cuello. Mifune soltó su espada del dolor, aunque trató de saltar lejos. Él le siguió, hizo una sola posición de manos y de su mano salieron tres enormes bolas de fuego que derritieron la nieve hasta la piedra. Mifune las esquivó a duras penas. Jadeando volvió a levantar la mirada buscando a su enemigo, primer corte en su mano. Todo fue demasiado rápido, no lo había visto. Su mano derecha cayó a la piedra, comenzó a desangrarse. El dolor no se hizo presente hasta segundos después.

⸻Mierda.⸻dijo Mifune con dolor e ira.

⸻Muere.⸻Entonces el enmascarado lo cogió del cuello, Mifune lo único que pudo ver era que en las palmas del enemigo había un tatuaje. Hizo otro movimiento de mano, de su boca salió disparada agua, que lo cubrió por completo. Para poner su mano en ese charco de agua y Mifune comenzó a sentir la electricidad, le calcinaba los huesos, le freía las arterias, le reventó los ojos. Duró unos segundos más hasta que el cuerpo inerte cayó muerto en la nieve. Todos los samuráis del lugar estaban muertos y diez personas se reunieron al lado del enmascarado. Nadie dijo ni una palabra, no era necesario. El país ahora era suyo.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Naruto había vuelto del pasado, dos años de puro entrenamiento con Sasuke y habían dado sus frutos. Luego de la conversación de Naruto con su "madre" él se fue de la casa a vivir solo, de alguna forma se sentía más cómodo. Pues había crecido solo y vivir solo le había sentir más como si estuviese en su pasado. Él y Sasuke dividían su tiempo en entrenamientos, toda la mañana tarde y parte de la noche se dedicaban a practicar. Su poder había aumentado en gran medida, teniendo un buen taijutsu aunque aun no lograba dominar al cien por ciento el "Kitsune". Los ninjutsus de ambos estaban igualados teniendo un arsenal respetable para enfrentar a otros ninjas, Sasuke había practicado el kenjutsu mientras que Naruto tenía un gran control de chakra pudiendo usar el chakra del zorro sin que este le perjudicase en su cuerpo. Pues, aunque el Kyubi cooperaba con él, el cuerpo del uzumaki aun no estaba desarrollado y no podía soportar todo el chakra del zorro. En cuestión de velocidad ambos estaban por encima de un chunin promedio. Faltaba cerca de seis meses para el término de la academia. Pronto todo iba a comenzar.

Ambos chicos habían sido muy cuidadosos para evitar traer cambios en esa parte. La familia Uchiha no había hecho ningún tipo de movimiento o al menos Sasuke no se había enterado, por lo que estaban tranquilos. Mientras que por parte de Naruto este estaba algo inquieto pues varios aldeanos lo habían amenazado, le habían intentado golpear cosa que no habían logrado pues el rubio se defendía. Incluso Sarutobi había conversado con él.

⸻Naruto, ¿estás seguro que es buena idea de que vivas solo?⸻le había dicho el tercer hokage mientras tomaban un poco de té en su residencia.

⸻Sí, jiji, mis padres no me quieren. Kushina-san me lo dejó muy claro.⸻había dicho el rubio mientras tomaba un sorbo de té más largo.⸻Ellos creen que soy el Kyubi, no tengo nada que hacer con personas como ellos.

⸻Lo siento Naruto, creí que teniéndolos amenazados para que no te echasen…

⸻No te preocupes jiji, hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para mí y eso te lo agradezco.⸻le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.⸻Jiji, te quiero hacer una pregunta.

⸻Dime Naruto.

⸻¿Estoy en peligro por ser el jinchuriki?⸻el rubio miró unos segundos su taza de té.⸻Digo supongo que hay gente en la aldea que me quiera utilizar como un arma para los fines militares de la aldea, ¿ellos no me intentarían secuestrar o algo así?

Naruto en ese momento lo que quería saber era si Danzo o algún otro consejero era una amenaza en ese pasado, recordaba bien las atrocidades que había hecho el concejo tuerto de Konoha para poder tomar el control de la aldea. No sabía que era capaz en ese momento.

⸻Naruto, a pesar de que eres un niño no te voy a mentir.⸻Sarutobi se había quedado impresionado por la madurez que presentaba Naruto, algo diferente a hace unos meses.⸻Por ahora no creo que nadie trate de hacerte algo, pues yo sigo pudiendo retener a muchos concejeros y personajes que quieren hacerte un arma; pero pronto llegará un momento en que no pueda contenerlos. En ese momento correrás peligro, debes de tener cuidado para ese momento.

Naruto poco después se dio cuenta a lo que se refería su abuelo, algunos concejeros según se había enterado habían votado para poder poner al "niño Kyubi" a disposición de RAIZ más su "padre" nunca lo permitió y al final no pudieron hacerle nada. En una parte muy interna del rubio menos esperaba que esa acción fuese de cariño de su padre, aunque una parte de él le decía que había otra razón.

Faltaba exactamente un par de días para que Naruto cumpliese los catorce años y se graduase de la academia, había estado en las cabezas de los hokages para pensar. Mientras caminaba por el campo para regresar a su departamento sintió varias presencias a su lado, debían de ser en total unas seis. Estaban en los árboles y otros lugares.

⸻Anbu-san.⸻dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras se paraba en medio del camino.⸻¿Va a salir o me va a dejar irme con tranquilidad a mi casa?

⸻Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-sama nos ha pedido que te llevemos contra él.⸻respondió un Anbu con máscara de ave apareciendo frente a él, el rubio podía sentir cruatro presencias más.

⸻Déjenme en paz anbus.⸻respondió el rubio con el seño fruncido.⸻No he hecho nada para que ese viejo venga por mi-

⸻ **Cachorro, a tu nivel actual estas como un jounin bajo, ten cuidado**.⸻le dijo Kurama quien sonaba preocupado.

⸻ _Creo que con mi nivel actual puedo manejarlos sin problema_.⸻pensaba Naruto, mientras adoptaba una posición de batalla.

⸻Capturen al Kyubi.⸻respondió el capitán anbu.

Cuatro de los seis Anbus fueron contra Naruto, dos de ellos lanzaron dos bolas de fuego, el tercero una ráfaga de viento y el último mandó un dragón de tierra. El rubio activó su Karma y absorbió todos los ninjutsus, apareció debajo de uno de los Anbus y le dio una patada en sus huevos para luego otra en el cuello. el Anbu fue arrojado hacia una casa destrozándola, Kunais fueron lanzados contra Naruto esquivándolos. Dos de ellos le atacaron enfrascándose en una batalla de Taijutsus, Naruto lograba mantenerlos a raya. Con una cuchilla oculta el máscara de ave trató de clavarle en el cuello, pero el chico le cogió la mano. Haciendo un sello con su mano.

⸻Katon: Hi He…⸻pero entonces el anbu comenzó a ahogarse.

⸻Futon: Dekisui (Elemento viento: Ahogamiento)⸻entonces una esfera se creo sobre la cabeza de un anbu, este comenzó a arrodillarse por la falta del aire, no podía respirar.

Naruto se distrajo por un momento y un kunai explosivo se clavó debajo de él, explotando a los segundos creándole unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo. Gracias a Kurama se iban regenerando, había perdido el hilo de la batalla. Otro Anbu lanzó un ataque de fuego, pero Naruto lo volvió a absorber con su Karma. Vio al Anbu que estaba por intentar poderle un sello.⸻Suiton: Mizu Dragon (Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua)⸻En el aire se formó un gran dragón de agua que fue hasta los anbus.

⸻Doton: Kabe (Elemento Tierra: Muralla)⸻dijo el otro anbu, entonces se levantó una barrera cubriendo a los otros anbus. El dragón se chocó directamente contra esta destruyéndola, pero el dragón desapareció. Entonces el rubio apareció detrás de ellos.

⸻Suiton: Sen-do (Elemento Agua: Mil Grados)

De la boca del Naruto salió dispara directo al rostro del anbu agua increíblemente caliente, el anbu al recibirla de lleno comenzó a gritar. Naruto cogió su Kunai, esta vez no tendría contemplaciones. Se lo clavó en la garganta y el Anbu cayó muerto. Los otros cuatro anbus sobrevivientes se reagruparon, vieron los cadáveres de sus amigos.

⸻Este mocoso es más difícil de lo que pensamos.⸻dijo uno de ellos.

⸻Sí, es hora de ponernos serios.⸻respondió el otro.

A través de sus ojos Naruto pudo ver un byakugan y dos sharingan. Esto iba a ponerse peor.

⸻Supongo que yo también.⸻Entonces su sello Karma comenzó a crecer por todo su brazo expandiéndose de su palma, creció hasta cubrir su ojo derecho.

⸻¿Qué es eso?⸻dijo el otro Anbu.

⸻No importa, nuestra misión es llevar al Kyubi.

Los tres anbus volvieron a la carga, ellos habían aumentado su velocidad; pero Naruto también. Sus Sharingan vieron sus movimientos, pero de igual forma era muy rápido. uno de ellos lanzó una bola de fuego como distracción. Naruto la absorbió, pero a los segundos volteó bloqueando el ataque con kunai.

⸻Estás en mi rango.⸻dijo el Hyuga.⸻Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palma)

⸻Dos palmas…⸻golpeando el pecho

⸻Cuatro palmas…

⸻Ocho palmas…

⸻Dieciséis palmas…

⸻Treinta y dos palmas…

El último golpe le asestó de lleno a Naruto, cayó al suelo, sonriendo mientras recuperaba la respiración. Era lo bueno de haberse casado y entrenado diario con una Hyuga, había aprendido a contrarrestar el ataque de los hyuga.

⸻No puede ser…⸻decía el Hyuga, con asombro y miedo.⸻Sus puntos de chakra no se han cerrado.

⸻Eso es…

⸻¿Imposible?⸻decía Naruto mientras creaba un clon, entonces se formó una energía en su mano y desapareció de la vista, los uchiha lo vieron tarde cuando estaba detrás del Hyuga.⸻¡Rasengan!

⸻AHHHHHH⸻gritó de dolor.

Él ataque dio directo al Hyuga mandándolo hacia una piedra, escupió sangre de su boca y cayó inconsciente, Naruto tenía que relajar sus músculos. Ese ataque a pesar de no sellar su chakra si le había hecho algo de daño. Entonces sintió dos golpes en el pecho y otra patada mandándolo contra el piso y un Kunai que le atravesaba el brazo donde estaba su Karma. Una bola de fuego fue directo hacia él, entonces una barrera de piedra se levantó en su protección,

⸻No puede ser.⸻decía uno de los uchiha.⸻Puede hacer sellos sin una mano.

⸻ _No puedo perder tiempo, podría quedarme con poco Chakra._

Entonces se arrancó el Kunai de la mano y corrió hacia los cuchiha lanzando una bola de humo, ellos esquivaron el primer golpe y el otro lanzó unos rayos de su mano hacia el rubio. Este los absorbió y dándola una patada en la quijada a uno colocó esa mano en su boca y el ataque de rayos fue devuelto. El gritó desgarrador el uchiha y como su cabeza fue literalmente tostada fue un horrible espectáculo. Naruto conocía demasiado bien esa técnica. Bajó las defensas un momento y uno de los dos que quedaban le quiso atravesar el pecho, pero lo esquivó en cambio le dio en la pierna.

⸻Mierda.⸻dijo Naruto con dolor.

⸻ **Cachorro, quita el kunai la herida sanará en un minuto.**

Naruto arrancó el arma, sintió su pantorrilla regenerarse, Uno de ellos había abierto la guardia, apareció enfrente de él, le dio dos patadas en el estómago y envolviendo su cuello con sus pies y se lo partió. Fue un movimiento limpio y certero. El anbu cayó muerto, solo quedaba uno de ellos. Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa, ya no era necesario su Karma. Lo desactivó.

⸻Danzo-sama vendrá a por ti.⸻dijo el último Anbu.⸻Uzumaki.

⸻Bailemos Anbu-san

Entonces el último corrió directo hacia él, Naruto bloqueó su primer golpe dándole otro en el estómago, un segundo en sus costillas y el tercero con su pierna en la cabeza. Sentía que este era el más fuerte, el chakra del desconocido se elevaba. Continuaron con su batalla de taijutsu, el rubio tomó la ventaba cuando el anbu abrió su defensa y le dio un golpe directo en el cuello. Le cogió de la manzana y comenzó a aplicar electricidad, el anbu se electrocutaba y gritaba convulsionando. Al final cayó muerto, Naruto respiraba algo agitado hasta que logró calmarse.

⸻ _No me fue tan difícil, pero tampoco bailé con ellos. Mi nivel actual no es suficiente_.⸻pensó Naruto mientras veía los cadáveres de los Anbus.⸻ _Ellos volverán._

⸻ **Sí cachorro, pero esto tendrá repercusiones. Debes de tener cuidado.**

⸻ _Lo sé Kurama, lo sé._

Entonces caminó y llegó directo a su apartamento, desde que comenzó su entrenamiento había mejorado increíblemente su dieta por lo que ahora sabía cocinar un par de cosas para poder sobrevivir con ello. Entró y se sirvió un poco de ensalada con un par de papas. Se sentó a comer, luego de ello se tiró a su cama a dormir, esa batalla le había gastado mucho chakra cosa que ese cuerpo no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Un sonido fue el que le sacó de su sueño, era la puerta. La hora marcaban las 10 de la noche, ¿quién podría venir a verlo a esta hora? Abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba su "hermana" Hitomi. Estaba vestida de genin y lo miraba con algo de pena.

⸻Hola aniki.⸻dijo ella mirando hacia el piso.

⸻Hitomi-san.⸻respondió el rubio frunciendo el ceño, ella no había ido a verlo en los dos años que había estado viviendo fuera de la familia. Solo se habían cruzado un par de veces por la aldea, pero ni palabras se habían intercambiado.⸻¿Qué haces aquí?

⸻Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.⸻Naruto la miró con duda, pero le dejó pasar y sentarse en uno de los sillones.

⸻Bueno, soy todo oídos-ttebayo.

Hitomi soltó un suspiro, parecía nerviosa. Sus manos estaban temblando un poco.

⸻Antes de decirte, necesito preguntarte algo.⸻Naruto no emitió sonido alguno como signo de afirmación.⸻¿Recuerdas cuando me atacaste?

Como olvidarlo, esas memorias fueron unas de las que más le había marcado al chico. Una de las más peligrosas también.

 **Flash Back: 7 años atrás**

Naruto se encontraba jugando con una pelota solo en el patio, en ese momento solo Hitomi hablaba con él. De toda la familia ella era la que realmente se comportaba como su hermana y no como un matón como Menma. Él iba pateando su pelota contra la pared hasta que su hermanita llegó, era una niña pelirroja preciosa quien con una dulce sonrisa se acercó a su hermano.

⸻Oni-chan, ¿puedo jugar contigo?⸻preguntó Hitomi.

⸻Claro Hitomi-chan.⸻respondió el rubio dándole con un pase la pelota. Él realmente le gustaba jugar con su hermana, le hacía sentir bien. Realmente había alguien que lo quería en esa familia. Si estaba.

Jugaron durante diez minutos pateándose la pelota, alegremente hasta que Naruto le pateo la pelota a Hitomi y Menma apareció de la nada. La detuvo y la cogió con sus manos.

⸻Vaya Aniki.⸻dijo Menma con una tranquila sonrisa.⸻Están jugando sin mí, si que son malos. Además no recuerdo que les haya prestado mi pelota.

⸻Esa es mía Menma, me la regalo jiji.⸻Naruto se acercó con él enojado, Hitomi veía esa escena con tristeza y alfo de miedo. Cada vez que ambos hermanos comenzaban a discutir todo terminaba en pelea. Ella no quería eso.

⸻Ahora es mía.⸻respondió con simpleza Menma.

⸻¡Damela!⸻gritó Naruto enojado acercándose a unos metros de su hermano.

⸻Entonces, oblígame perdedor.

Entonces Naruto perdió los estribos que tenía, fue corriendo contra su hermano con la intención de golpearlo en la cara. Pero Menma con facilidad esquivó el golpe de su hermano y le contratacó con un derechazo en su estómago mandando a Naruto al suelo.

⸻Vamos perdedor, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor no por nada tienes a ese monstro contigo.

Naruto lo miraba con ira, se volvió a parar y esta vez cogió un trozo madera que estaba cerca de él. La tiró hacia Menma este desapareció a la vista del jinchuriki, apareció detrás de él y con la misma madera que este había lanzado le comenzó a golpear por todo el cuello y el cuerpo. Naruto intentaba defenderse, pero su cuerpo era algo débil además que su hermano tenía mucha más fuerza que este.

⸻Oni-chan, por favor deja a aniki.⸻decía Hitomi acercándose a Menma.

⸻Vamos one-chan, no me vas a negar que verlo así da risa. Es como nuestros padres dicen, es un demonio y por eso nos entrenan a nosotros porque nosotros somos sus UNICOS hijos. Él es solo un cuerpo poseído por el Kyubi.

Aquellas palabras dolieron, le llegaron directo al corazón a Naruto. Sentía como el aire no podía entrar en sus pulmones por culpa del agarre de su "hermano" entonces le intentó dar un codazo, no le logró hacer nada al chico. Este le dio un rodillazo en su cadera haciendo que el rubio gimiera de dolor entonces Menma lo soltó y lo dejó caer al piso. No se podía mover, a Naruto le dolía demasiado la cadera por el golpe.

⸻¿Por qué?⸻le gritó Naruto a Menma derramando un par de lágrimas.⸻¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿qué es lo que te he hecho?

⸻¿Por qué?⸻Menma puso un dedo en su mentón como si estuviese pensando, pero se estaba burlando.⸻Simplemente porque soy superior a ti, sin ser un jinchuriki soy un prodigio y estoy a un nivel que nunca podrás alcanzar. Eres un estorbo Kyubi, puede que no recuerdes nada…puede que sientas alguna emoción como el resto de humanos. Pero no, eres un Biju una arma para nosotros.

Naruto sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir, sus padres estaban en la sala comiento y riendo mientras su hermano lo golpeaba. ¿Acaso eso era lo que hacía una familia? ¿Acaso eso era lo que se sentía? Porque si era así, prefería no tenerla. Prefería estar solo. Quería vengarse de su hermano, quería golpearlo hasta que su maldita cara no tuviese forma.

⸻ **¿Quieres vengarte chico?** ⸻escuchó una voz en su cabeza, no sabía que era. Quién era.

⸻Sí.⸻le respondió.

⸻ **Entonces solo déjate llevar.**

Entonces solo sintió como de repente el dolor desapareció de su cadera y se paraba, Menma y Hitomi se asustaron al ver como los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y un chakra rojo comenzaba a desprenderse de su rostro. Menma estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como para mandarlo a atravesar la pared y dejarlo inconsciente.

⸻Ka-ka-ka-san.⸻tartamudeaba Hitomi retrocediendo ante la presencia de su hermano.⸻O-oni-chan ca-cálmate.

⸻ **Mátalos mocoso, recuerda que es su culpa que tus padres no te quieran.**

Naruto en ese momento solo sentía ira, fue corriendo contra Hitomi con la intención de atacarla para poder acabarla. Sin embargo, un cuerpo apareció frente a él. Era Minato quien lo mandó lejos, pero el chico había logrado herir a su hermana en su brazo, aunque no de forma severa. Minato fue corriendo tras Naruto y le colocó un sello neutralizando todo el chakra del Kyubi y dejando a Naruto inconsciente.

⸻Maldito demonio.⸻dijo Minato a Naruto dejándolo en el piso mientras iba corriendo a por sus otros dos hijos. Hitomi desde ese momento no volvió a ver a su hermano de la misma forma, siempre teniendo en su memoria los ojos rojos y esas garras rojas dispuestas a atravesarla, cada vez que veía a su hermano ya no veía a ese chico que siempre le abrazaba o le daba cariño. Ahora solo veía a Kyubi.

 **Fin Flash Back**

⸻Como olvidarlo, me sorprende que Minato-san me haya dejado quedarme en esa casa después de lo que casi te hago.⸻respondió Naruto con simpleza e incluso podría decirse indiferencia. Hitomi lo miraba extrañada, meses después su hermano había rogado por su perdón.

⸻Esa energía era tuya, pero no era posible que tomase posesión si es que tu eres el Kyubi.⸻Hitomi le sostuvo la mirada.⸻¿Eres el Kyubi? ¿O eres mi hermano? Con tantas cosas que me han dicho mis padres, si te soy sincera no sé que creer.

Naruto le miró, era extraño. A pesar de tener todos los recuerdos de niños y lo cercanos que habían sido no sentía algún cariño tan fuerte por ella, después de todo él no tuvo hermanos. No tenía sentido sentir algo por alguien que te desprecia, no tenía padres, no tenía hermanos. Solo había tenido una esposa y a su hijo.⸻ _¿Qué te digo Hitomi-san?_

⸻No soy el Kyubi Hitomi, tu deducción es correcta. Si el Kyubi fuera yo entonces primero que el cuerpo no lo resistiría y no tendría sentido pues quisiera recuperar mi forma de zorro e irme de la aldea.⸻Naruto miraba a otro lado mientras explicaba.⸻No soy el biju, Kurama es mi amigo. Sin embargo, tampoco soy tu hermano.

Hitomi lo miraba confundida, ¿no era el kyubi, pero tampoco era Naruto?

⸻Yo no tuve familia Hitomi, yo no te considero una hermana como tampoco los considero a ellos mis padres y menos a Menma un hermano.⸻El tono de voz de Naruto era frío.⸻El único hermano que tengo es Sasuke-teme, tú eres como cualquier otra persona en la aldea para mí. No te tengo mucha importancia la verdad.

La chica miraba a su ahora ya no tan "hermano", él le acaba de decir que no eran familia. Eso le dolió en el fondo a la pelirroja, a pesar de haberlo tratado así todo este tiempo. Se dejó llevar por las palabras de sus padres, al final Naruto si era él. Era su hermano, debía de haberlo escuchado. Ahora él decía que no era su hermano, solo era un extraño.

⸻Supongo que no me sorprende Naruto, al final solo te hemos causado dolor.⸻respondió Hitomi con una sonritsa triste.⸻Pero al menos como una pequeña muestra de redención, te vengo a advertir.

⸻¿Advertirme?⸻Naruto se mostró intrigado.

⸻Sí, de algo que escuché a nues…digo a mis padres.⸻respondió.⸻Estaban su oficina, discutiendo de algo que en principio no entendía. No le tomé mucha atención hasta que escuché tu nombre, mencionaron algo que te habían dejado tranquilo demasiado tiempo. Que el tercer hokage ya no tiene las fuerzas para protegerte y que era hora de que asumieras tu posición como la arma de Konoha. Había un hombre de un parche con mis padres, nunca lo había visto.

⸻ _Danzo_.⸻Naruto maldijo mentalmente.⸻ _Ese maldito envió a los Anbus._

⸻¿Me quieren capturar?

⸻Me temo que sí.⸻dijo la chica.⸻Escuché a otosan que dio la autorización para enviarte a capturar.

⸻Ahora lo entiendo.⸻respondió Naruto parándose.⸻Eso explica a los Anbus.

⸻¿Anbus?

⸻Sí, un escuadrón fue a buscarme cuando regresaba aquí. No tardarán probablemente en venir más, muchas gracias por decirme Hitomi-san. Con esto creo que te has redimido un poco.⸻Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro.⸻Gracias, debes de irte. Tengo que planear que voy a hacer.

Hitomi asintió y sin ninguno decir algo más esta se retiró hacia su hogar. Naruto se quedó observándola unos segundos hasta que golpeo la mesa, esto representaba un bache demasiado jodido. Lo siguiente a eso probablemente. Estaba a punto de convertirse en ninja cuando viene ese viejo de mierda.

⸻ _¿Qué hago Kurama? Ese viejo no dejará de meterse en mi camino hasta que este en su puta Raíz._

 **⸻Chico, sé que tal vez no apoyes mi decisión. Pero creo que, dada las circunstancias, debes de irte de la aldea. Eres legalmente un civil, no pueden decirte nada.**

 _⸻¿Dejar la aldea? Pero…Hinata…Sasuke._

⸻ **Chico, es mejor que lo hagas. La Hyuga estará bien, no creo que le suceda nada. Con mayor razón a Sasuke, él sabe que cosas debe de hacer para poder salir invicto**.⸻Kurama estaba tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.⸻ **En nuestra línea de tiempo no te perseguía Raíz, nadie lo hacía. Aquí sí, no podremos quedarnos o te capturaras y te convertirán en un arma sin sentimientos como Sai. Volveremos cuando seas lo suficientemente fuerte, lamento decirte que eso no es hoy.**

Naruto se quedó reflexionando las palabras de Kurama, en cierta forma tenía razón. Odiaba admitir que la tenía, pero era así. No podía quedarse aquí sin sufrir un peligro y si es que Minato decidía capturarlo él mismo no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera llegaba al modo sabio como para tener una mínima posibilidad. Lo más inteligente en ese momento era retirarse, aunque le dolía tener que dejar a Hinata, no había podido hablar mucho con ella pues su padre era aún más estricto. Pero le complacía ver que se seguía sonrojando cuando estaba cerca, aún le gustaba.

⸻Creo…que tienes razón Kurama.⸻respondió Naruto.

⸻ **Piénsalo Naruto en estos dos años has avanzado mucho, pero te tuviste que contener para que no descubriesen tu entrenamiento, cuando salgamos de aquí podrás entrenar mejor. Volverte más fuerte. Te debe doler, pero no será para siempre, podemos regresar para los exámenes chunin.**

⸻Tienes razón Kurama, estando aquí solo me pondré en peligro a mi mismo y a todos los que quiero.

⸻ **Además, podremos iniciar los planes para la reconstrucción de Uzu.**

⸻Entonces, tendré que avisarle a Sasuke.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Acercarme yo mismo será muy complicado, le enviaré a un clon de sombre con un henge. Eso deberá de ser suficiente.

⸻ **Entonces coge todo lo que puedas, debemos de irnos pronto.**

⸻Sí.⸻respondió Naruto, se iría de la aldea⸻Pero no sin antes, antes de verla por última vez.

 **En la Torre del Hokage…**

⸻Minato.⸻decía Danzo sentado al lado de Hiruzen quien fumaba una pipa.⸻El Kyubi ya debería de estar en la base de Raíz, así que dame los sellos para suprimir su chakra e iniciar tu entrenamiento.

⸻No lo hagas, es tu hijo Minato.⸻Sarutobi lo miraba.

⸻Sarutobi-sama, a pesar de que hace años le hubiese dicho que no lo es. No es mi hijo.⸻respondió Minato con un suspiro.⸻Desde que se fue de la casa hace dos años, no lo he dejado de vigilar y puedo sentir dos presencias en él. No como antes, donde una era demasiado tenue.

⸻Hokage-sama.⸻volvió a decir Danzo.⸻Aunque si sea su hijo el que está ahí, es su deber para con la aldea deber de darle la protección máxima y el jinchuriki es lo más poderoso que tenemos además de usted. Debe de hacerlo.

Minato se quedó pensando, tal vez estaba cometiendo un error. Lo había hablado con su esposa, ese chico era el Kyubi, su hijo había muerto aquella vez. Pero si tenía la memoria perdida explicaría su actitud, trataron de quererlo como un hijo. No pudieron, al final cuando lo veían solo pensaban en como eso había matado a su hijo…y así fue hasta que Naruto habló con Kushina. Su esposa le había dicho que sintió algo diferente, ese no era el niño de hace unos días. Eso le ponía en serios predicamentos a Minato, ¿si lo capturaba y era su hijo? ¿si era otra entidad? Era demasiado riesgoso hacer algo a ciegas.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del despacho entrando un anbu.

⸻Danzo-sama, Hokage-sama.⸻decía el anbu.⸻Tenemos malas noticias.

⸻¿Qué fue lo que pasó?⸻preguntó Minato expectativo.

⸻El Kyubi derrotó a los Anbus que mandó Hokage-sama.

⸻¿¡Qué!?⸻respondió sorprendido Danzo.

⸻No puede ser, se supone que es un niño de 14 años.⸻respondió Minato frunciendo el ceño.

⸻¿Qué mas pruebas necesitas que ese no es tu hijo? Es el Kyubi.⸻Danzo le decía ahora ya tranquilo.

⸻Minato, necesito que me escuches. Ese es Naruto, es tu hijo. Ha entrenado mucho, yo mismo lo he ayudado, no sabía que su nivel fuese tan alto…pero…

⸻Hiruzen, por favor.⸻le dijo Minato, no tenía la intención de encerrarlo…pero no podía salir de la aldea.⸻Iré yo personalmente a detenerlo, quédense aquí lo encontraré con facilidad.

Entonces todos se quedaron estáticos, el rayo amarillo de Konoha desapareció de la sala.

 **Bosque de Konoha**

Naruto lo había logrado, salir de las murallas de Konoha. Debía de salir de los territorios del país del fuego para lograr ser ilocalizable, Sasuke estaba advertido ahora solo quedaba llegar a Uzu. Una tierra abandonada sería perfecta para…Entonces sintió un chakra, demasiado familiar. No podía ser, delante de él apareció Minato quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaban a diez kilómetros de la aldea, si había refuerzos entonces tardarían.

⸻Veo que por fin decidiste irte Kyubi.⸻decía un Minato tranquilo.

⸻No soy el Kyubi, Minato.⸻respondió Naruto serio, pero por dentro estaba preocupado. Sabía que no estaba en un nivel lo suficiente como para darle un combate a Minato, lo podría destrozar si quisiese. Su única opción era escapar.⸻De todas formas, no tengo nada que hacer en tu aldea. Soy un civil, todavía no me he graduado; puedo irme.

⸻Si no eres Kyubi, entonces eres mi hijo.⸻respondió Minato poniendo una pose de batalla.⸻De todas formas, no te dejaré escapar.

Naruto activó su Karma, Minato se mostró expectante ante ese sello.

⸻ **Naruto no podrás con él sin mi poder, úsalo.**

⸻ _Lo tendré como último recurso._

Entonces Minato lanzó dos kunais hacia Naruto, este se fijó donde habían caído y corrió en medio de ellos preparando un sello de manos. Minato reapareció detrás de él le dio dos patadas, Naruto le devolvió un puñetazo en la cara.

⸻ Futon: Dekisui.⸻dijo Naruto, pero antes de que la zona de aislamiento se formase Minato ya estaba frente a él dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire.

⸻ _¿Se movió antes de que la esfera encerrase su cabeza?_

Naruto creó doscientos clones de sombra mientras el comenzaba a correr alejándose más, Minato lanzó un Kunai hacía el verdadero. Antes de un parpadeo todos los clones habían sido disipados y el rubio mayor con una bola de rasengan en su mano saltaba hacia el rubio menos.

⸻ **Naruto, mi chakra. ¡Ahora!**

Entonces una energía roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto, el fatigo del rubio se calmó mientras respiraba para calmarse. Minato iba a sellarle, entonces apareció frente a él dándole una patada en la cabeza que logró bloquear. Este le dio dos golpes que su hijo bloqueó y esquivó dos enormes manos de chakra que se dirigían a capturarle.

⸻ _Está usando el chakra del Kyubi, esto no sucede desde aquella vez…tengo que comprobarlo._ ⸻pensó Minato, debía de abrir sus defensas.

Naruto creo dos clones de sombra, dos crearon dos rasengans en sus manos. Pero estos no eran de chakra azul, eran de chakra rojo, otro clon lo lanzó contra Minato quien hizo tres movimientos de manos, con un rasengan en su mano. Esquivó el gran rasengan de Naruto dándole con el suyo propio y disipando el clon. Colocó su mano a unos centímetros del otro rasengan del clon y este desapareció. Le dio otra patada disipándolo y al final apareció detrás del original dándole con su rasengan y poniendo otra mano en su hombro.

Naruto sintió como se le revolvían todas las entrañas mientras era empujado por el rasengan de Minato hacia una roca, sino fuera por el Kyubi estaría muerto. Escupió sangre sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y se paró como pudo mientras Kurama dejaba de enviarle chakra para regenerar su cuerpo, pero Minato apareció a su lado colocándole un sello y todo el chakra de Kurama desapareció.

⸻Estás marcado Naruto, no importa donde vayas.⸻le dijo Minato mirándolo en el piso.⸻Te encontraré.

⸻No…no…⸻decía Naruto escupiendo sangre nuevamente.

Entonces Minato volvió a hacer otra posición de sellos.⸻Ninpo: Ryoshin no _yugo_ (Arte ninja: Fusión de conciencias)

Entonces Minato abrió los ojos viendo que estaba en una alcantarilla, pero había algo peculiar. El sello estaba roto, como si hubiesen tratado de forzarlo desde dentro. Su propio portador, entonces volteó y vio a Naruto que lo observaba enojado. También con tristeza y vio al Kyubi que los miraba.

⸻Entonces no me equivocaba.⸻respondió Minato con tristeza.⸻Tú no eres Kyubi…

⸻No lo soy.⸻replicó su hijo.

⸻Pero tampoco eres mi hijo…

Naruto se quedó callado sorprendido por la deducción de ese hombre.

⸻Cuando sellé al Kyubi en mi hijo yo revisé su conciencia, para asegurarme que él estuviese muerto. Pues…no encontré a mi hijo, encontré al Kyubi que al parecer estaba con una forma muy parecida a mi niño. Lo único que pude concluir es que el sello salió mal y ambas conciencias se habían fusionado, ninguna era predominante. No sabía si eras mi hijo…o eras Kyubi, solo le enseñé a Menma y Hitomi que eras el Kyubi porque tenía miedo de que confiaran en ti y al final los mataras.

El chico lo miraba a la par que, con el zorro, el cuarto derramó una lágrima al verlo; pero luego sonrió de forma amarga.

⸻En tu chakra logro sentir una diferencia muy sutil, casi imperceptible que si no fuese un Sabio entonces no podría darme cuenta. Ni siquiera un Hyuga podría detectar, este chakra está mezclado como si hubieses recibido algún poder. Tu mirada…tu voluntad…tú forma de ser…definitivamente no eres mi hijo. Él nunca tuvo la determinación que tú tenías.

Naruto se quedó callado, no sabía que decir en ese momento. Solo negó, aunque lo hubiese descubierto. No podía declarar lo que sabía, su padre era un hokage no aceptaría la reforma con tanta facilidad. No aceptaría que se fuese.

⸻Minato, no soy el Kyubi y tienes razón en decir que yo no soy tu hijo. Porque nunca me trataste como uno, simplemente maduré.⸻le respondió Naruto decidido.⸻Lo estas viendo frente a tus ojos, estoy harto de vivir en un lugar donde no me quieren, con una familia que no me ama y me desprecian. Solo quiero ser libre, irme donde pueda vivir en paz.

Minato lo miró, cerró los ojos y entonces ambos volvieron a la realidad.

Naruto estaba mucho mejor, el Kyubi le había curado; pero seguía en un estado muy débil como para seguir luchando contra el cuarto.

⸻Si no me lo quieres decir, está bien.⸻dijo Minato dándole la espalda.⸻Se que no eres mi hijo, no hablas con todo el odio que probablemente el me tendría por tratarlo así. Como si…no lo sintieras en verdad.

⸻¿Qué…⸻iba a decir el rubio menor.

⸻Puedes irte.⸻respondió Minato mientras caminaba hacia la aldea.⸻Ya le hice demasiado daño a mi hijo y tú…eres lo más parecido que queda de él. No podré detener a Danzo por siempre, el tiene muchos seguidores; solo te exigiré una cosa no ataques nunca a Konoha o mi familia Naruto.

Entonces desapareció, el rubio se quedó completamente sorprendido. Mientras se paraba y salía caminando hacia el interior del bosque sin poder creerlo todavía, le esperaba un largo camino.

⸻ **Parece que hemos tenido suerte cachorro, debemos de volverte fuerte…mucho más fuerte.**

⸻Sí, lo haremos Kurama, debemos cumplir nuestra misión.

 **Mientras tanto en la residencia del Clan Uchiha**

Sasuke estaba sentado en meditando en medio del patio de la residencia, necesitaba planear todo lo que pasaría analizando posibilidades de cambio y fallos. Meditar era algo que le había agarrado el gusto durante su exilio. Entonces sintió un chakra, era el de Naruto. Abrió los ojos y encontró a un chico de cabello negro que no era nada parecido a su amigo. Saltó los muros de la residencia y aterrizó en frente del uchiha.

⸻Dicipa el henge Naruto, no hay nadie ahorita.⸻respondió Sasuke mientras su amigo volvía a su forma normal.⸻¿Qué sucede?

⸻Lo siento, soy solo un clon. El jefe tenía que decirte unas cuentas cosas, han pasado demasiado rápido…no tenía tiempo de venir y me envió.

⸻¿Qué sucedió?⸻respondió expectante.

⸻Danzo envió Anbus a por el jefe, pudo derrotarlos.⸻respondió mientras Sasuke apretaba sus puños enojado…ese maldito viejo de mierda.⸻Pero…llegó Hitomi Namikaze a la casa del jefe y nos informó sobre que el Hokage había autorizado a Danzo para capturar al Kyubi, se resolvió que permanecer en la Hoja era muy peligroso para nosotros. Por lo que como somos civiles decidimos irnos de la aldea.

⸻Entiendo.⸻Sasuke no se inmutó, solo miraba serio al clon de su amigo.

⸻Dice que por favor permanezcas en la hoja mientras él está entrenando en el exterior, que tú avances no será tan sospechoso como si él lo hiciese. Estará preparando las cosas para nuestro plan, estaremos comunicándonos por cartas, nos veremos aproximadamente en un año o dos.

⸻Bien, cualquier cambio o situación que necesites ayuda me avisarás Naruto.

⸻Hasta luego teme.

⸻Ten mucho cuidado Dobe.

Entonces el clon de Naruto se disipó dejando al Uchiha solo en la oscuridad.

 **En la mansión Hyuga…**

Hinata Hyuga era una heredera del clan, siendo una estudiante promedio lo suficientemente fuerte para poder mantener tranquilo a su padre. Sin embargo, esto no lo consiguió al principio. Siempre había admirado a una persona a Menma Namikaze, el chico a pesar de que ella sabía que era una persona algo arrogante en muchas ocasiones…con ella nunca lo había sido. Es más, Menma siempre había sido bastante amable con ella apoyándola cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre

Pero en este momento ella se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, no escuchaba ningún tipo de ruido hasta de un momento a otro una voz tan sutil como un susurro llegó a sus oídos. Ese chakra en él le resultaba familiar, despertó, pero decidió no moverse. No sentía ningún tipo de malas intenciones.

⸻Hinata, mi amor…⸻escuchó la Hyuga, ella seguía sin moverse como si estuviese dormida. Ese chakra…era muy parecido…al de Menma; pero no era él. Era otro, otro chakra, ¿quién podría tener otro chakra tan igual? Solo era capaz de pasar eso en casos de familia, no era Hitomi-chan, imposible que fuese su padre lo único que quedaba era…

⸻Te extraño, extraño nuestra familia...extraño cuando nos paseábamos con Boruto y Himawari.⸻decía esa voz tan ligera como un susurro, ella no conocía a nadie así. ¿De qué hablaba este hombre?⸻Volveré, volveré te devolveré tus memorias y estaremos juntos de nuevo. Te amo, mi princesa.

Entonces la presencia comenzó a desaparecer, ella se levantó y volteó con su Byakugan activado mientras solo pudo ver unos nanosegundos a la imagen de quien era el clon. Él había llorado, también la miró y solo le sonrió antes de desaparecer.

⸻Naruto…

 **Y bueno corte, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que lo disfruten.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y feliz año nuevo.**


	4. Chapter 2: Llegada a Uzu

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste. Que hayan tenido un gran año nuevo de paso.**

 **Darck Master y :** Tomare en cuenta tus observaciones amigo, en cuanto a lo de Sasuke tal vez solo tenga 2 chicas xD no más, te doy la razón que sería jodido desarrollarlo o excesivamente largo.

 **NaruRias:** A Konan está en discusión y Tsunade no lo creo :v. Satsuki tendrá su desarrollo, no creo que haga un "Lo miró y se sonrojó por sus fuertes manos" :v

 **Gjr-sama** : Muchas gracias

 **Arco de "Reclutamiento Uzumaki"**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Llegada a Uzu**

Era de noche en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, todos sus habitantes descansaban ignorantes que su Hokage había tenido una batalla con su propio hijo. En el hogar Namikaze estaba Kushina cocinando, sus dos hijos esperando a su padre. Kushina estaba intranquila, Hiruzen le había enviado un mensaje sobre la situación de Naruto y que Minato había ido a buscarlo. A pesar de que vivió solo, fuera de la familia ella de vez en cuando lo veía. Desde lejos sin que se diese cuenta, tenía una sensación de ir con él esa necesidad. Pero ella se convencía de que ese no era su hijo…definitivamente no.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta abrirse, ella vio su esposo quien tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Se sentó en una de las sillas. Ella fue corriendo hacia él abrazándolo.

⸻Minato-kun⸻le dijo preocupada.⸻¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

⸻Ku-kushina-chan.⸻respondió el Hokage con una voz débil.⸻Nos equivocamos, nos equivocamos. Nunca fue el Kyubi, nunca lo fue. Desde ese momento en que te habló…era Naruto.

Entonces Kushina se quedó quieta, por instinto no sabía cómo protegerse. Protegerse del dolor que surgió a los segundos, por su cabeza recordó todos los momentos en que el pequeño rogaba por su cariño tratando de impresionarlos, en los momentos en que ella dejaba que Menma lo maltratara simplemente porque ella creyó que era…Kyubi. Sintió un dolo en su corazón mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

⸻¿Es-es-estás se-seguro?⸻le dijo Kushina.⸻No puede ser…no puede…

⸻Lo siento Kushina…⸻respondió Minato con dolor.⸻Yo mismo lo comprobé, era él.

⸻¿Do-donde está?⸻le respondió, su voz sonaba alterada y luego quebrada. Sus manos temblaban pensando en lo peor.⸻¿¡Dónde está nuestro hijo!?

⸻Yo…⸻Minato se secó las lágrimas tratando de recuperar la compostura.⸻Lo dejé marchar.

⸻¿¡Qué!?⸻le gritó Kushina agarrándolo de su polo.⸻¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

⸻¡Nosotros le hemos causado suficiente sufrimiento!⸻gritó Minato mientras se paraba y golpeaba la mesa respirando agitadamente, soltó un gruñido y golpeó la mesa.⸻Es nuestra culpa, él…él ya no es nuestro hijo. No sé que le ha pasado, pero vi en sus ojos…vi en su alma. Y no es él.

⸻Podríamos ir a por él…podemos aun ser una…

⸻Kushina, no podemos ser una familia.⸻le repondió Minato de nuevo con la cabeza baja, Kushina podía notar que sus manos estaban tensas y su ceño fruncido.⸻Porque Naruto no quiere ser parte de esta, dejémosle. Aunque duela, me duele también el saber que fui tan idiota como para pensar que mi hijo era el Kyubi. Por no confiar…Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer. Es lo único que podemos hacer…

⸻¿Qué he hecho?...⸻se decía Kushina mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones con ese vacío en su pecho y sus ganas de vomitar, sentía las ganas de arrancarse los cabellos salir y gritar.⸻Soy una basura…

⸻Lo superaremos Kushina-chan, tal vez algún día nos perdone.⸻respondió Minato, abrazando a su esposa.⸻Aunque ya no sea nuestro hijo, es todo lo que queda de él. Si algún día regresa…espero que tengamos su perdón.

Ambos se abrazaron soportando entre los dos el dolor, el dolor de haberse equivocado. El dolor de haber perdido un hijo.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaban Menma y Hitomi escuchando atentamente las palabras de su madre, escucharon sus llantos posteriores. Y cuando se fueron a dormir sus palabras pidiéndole perdón a su "hermano". La reacción de estos fue muy diferente a la de sus padres, mientras Hitomi solo sonreía levemente mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, pensaba que al final lo había ayudado. Había hecho lo correcto. Sentía el dolor de pensar todas las veces que despreció a su hermano, cerró los ojos recordando la última vez que su hermano había intentado acercarse a ella.

 **Flash Back**

⸻Onee-chan, ¿qui-quieres ir a jugar?⸻le había dicho un Naruto de 8 años mientras se acercaba a su habitación, con una pelota entre sus manos. Ella le vio y se pronto recordó, recordó cuando su hermano le había atacado. Recordó las palabras de su madre que le decían que tuviesen cuidado con él…que era un monstro.

⸻Vete de aquí.⸻le respondió tranquila desviando la mirada.

⸻Onee-chan ¿por qué….

⸻He dicho que te vayas.⸻le respondió de una forma más firme volviendo a mirarlo, cogiendo un lápiz que estaba en su cama, podía ver el rostro triste de Naruto. Ella frunció el ceño y simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Él no era su hermano.

⸻Por favor…tú no…⸻le decía sollozando Naruto acercándose a ella.

No lo pensó de nuevo y le tiró el lápiz en su casa, le cayó de punto en la frente haciéndole una pequeña herida. Hitomi le miraba, estaba asustada consigo misma, pero no demostraba nada en su rostro. Su hermano simplemente asintió y se fue llorando a su habitación, nunca le volvió a buscar. Hitomi sollozó ese día, pero él no era su hermano. Algún día debía de aceptarlo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Menma por otro lado había escuchado cada palabra de su padre, sonrió con amargura. Eso no importaba, que su hermano realmente no haya sido Kyubi. Según su padre, él tampoco era Naruto. Era alguien diferente, no iba a sentir pena o arrepentimiento por sus actos. Después de todo igual su hermano era inferior a él, seguía siendo más fuerte que él. Solo alguien fuerte puede llevar el mando de todo.

⸻Nos equivocamos aniki, nunca debimos de tratarlo así.⸻le preguntó Hitomi quien estaba a su lado.

⸻No me importa.⸻respondió él con un tono desinteresado.⸻Él sigue siendo un inferior, es más débil que nosotros. Lo que él sea ya no interesa, pero ya no es nuestro hermano. Lo has escuchado a oto-san.

⸻¿Cómo puedes decir eso?⸻preguntó Hitomi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, apretó los puños poniéndose a la altura de Menma.⸻Por cómo lo tratamos, nos mereceríamos el peor de los castigos.

⸻No me interesa onee-chan.⸻Menma se paró preparado para ir a su cuarto.⸻Que él haga lo que le plazca, si se ha ido pues mejor para todos nosotros y para él. Pues nada impedirá que sea despreciado por las personas de esta aldea, aun por las palabras de oto-san. Además, si algún día vuelve tendrás la oportunidad de hacer las paces con él. Por mi parte, no me importe.

Entonces el salió del cuarto de su hermana y se retiró, ahora ya no tenía ningún impedimento. Sería el líder del Clan Namikaze, sería el líder del Clan Uzumaki y podría acceder a todos sus secretos cuando tuviese la edad suficiente. Nadie le impediría en su objetivo.

 **Dos días después en algún lugar del país del fuego…**

Naruto se encontraba saltando por los árboles, se había comprado otra ropa con el poco dinero que había conseguido ayudando a unas cuantas personas con transporte o llevar materiales. Llevaba puesta una chamarra negra con unos pantalones naranjas (cómo el Naruto de "The Last"), gracias al chakra de Kurama se había recuperado por completo de la pelea con Minato. Solo tenía un objetivo en este momento, llegar al País de las Olas para poder tomar un barco hacia el País del Remolino.

Ya había llegado a las orillas del País del Fuego, según sabía de ahí no partían barcos hacia el país del Remolino ya que era demasiado distante, vio desde encima de una colina un pueblo a las orillas. Ahí debería de haber algunos barcos, comenzó a saltar bajando por la montaña hasta que llegó al rústico pueblo. No era muy diferente a los demás pueblos del País del Fuego, algunas cuantas casas y negocios. Naruto buscó con la mirada en la zona central y encontró un cartel que decía "Viajes". Caminó hacia él y encontró a un anciano.

⸻Muy buenas ojisan.⸻le dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia, si algo había adquirido con el tiempo era respeto.⸻Necesito un viaje al país de las Olas lo más pronto posible.

⸻¿Al país de las Olas?⸻respondió el anciano.⸻Me gustaría, pero el único barco que tenía ha sido robado por unos bandidos que azotan este pueblo. No he logrado pagar los impuestos.

⸻¿Bandidos?⸻Naruto podría tratar muy bien con ellos y de paso ahorrar unas cuantas monedas⸻Muy bien ojisan te propongo algo, si logro sacar a los bandidos ¿me podría llevar gratis al país de las Olas?

⸻Son como veinte bandidos, es un suicidio.⸻le dijo el abuelo testarudo, pero al ver que le chico le seguía mirando con una sonrisa solo suspiro y asintió.⸻Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, son bandidos enviados por Gato justo del país que quieres ir.

⸻¿Gato?⸻Naruto frunció el ceño, recordaba bien ello y también la misma misión. Zabuza y Haku deberían de estar al servicio de ese mafioso.⸻No le tengo miedo, lléveme donde tiene los barcos.

⸻Si así lo quieres mocoso.

Entonces el señor salió de su puesto y caminó con el chico hacia los exteriores el pueblo, el lugar se veía triste y con pocas personas en las calles. Eran pocos los puestos de comercio entonces llegaron hacia la orilla del mar. Había un pequeño muelle donde estaban cerca de veinte personas comiendo y bebiendo teniendo a algunas mujeres con ellos.

⸻¿Son ellos?⸻le preguntó el ninja.

⸻Sí.⸻dijo el abuelo.

⸻Espere un momento.

Entonces Naruto fue corriendo acercándose a ellos, algunos de los bandidos estaban tan borrachos y tocando a las mujeres que no lo vieron venir. Uno de ellos recibió un rodillazo en la cara cayendo al suelo inconsciente, acto seguido lanzó tres kunais matando a otros tres en el acto.

⸻Que mierda…⸻gritó uno de ellos cogiendo una espada.

⸻Mocoso, te voy a matar.⸻Otro envuelto en la furia intentó matar al rubio de un solo golpe con sus cadenas.

Naruto la esquivó y haciendo un clon de sombra le dio un golpe en el cuello y cayó muerto. Miró a los quince restantes quienes ya tenían sus armas en la mano, el rubio solo sonrió.

⸻Suiton: Hakunaisho (Elemento Agua: Catarata)⸻dijo Naruto haciendo que el mar se levante levemente y una pequeña ola cayera sobre todos los bandidos, entonces otro par de sellos.⸻Raiton: Dendo Pamu (Elemento Rayo: Palma Eléctrica)

⸻¿Qué mier…

⸻AHHHGGG⸻gritaron los bandidos siendo electrocutados

Sus manos se electrificaron entonces todo el charco comenzó a electrocutar, a los segundos todos los bandidos habían caído muertos en la arena. Las espumas salían de sus bocas y algunas venas se habían reventado tiñendo de rojo el agua. El anciano estaba horrorizado con ganas de vomitafr, pero fascinado a la vez por lo que acababa de ver. Era un ninja increíblemente poderoso.

⸻Entonces, ¿me lleva ojisan?⸻preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa aunque más serena que antes.

⸻C-claro, claro.⸻respondió el anciano.⸻Sube, rápido antes de que la marea se ponga peligrosa.

Ambos subieron a uno de los barcos, el viaje fue en completo silencio. El rubio pudo notar que el anciano le tenía miedo, no le culpaba. Igual volver a ver esas miradas era algo a que estaba costumbrado. A l hora estaba cerca de la orilla, cuando bajó a uno de los muelles del pueblo el viejo sin decir nada más se fue. El pueblo estaba vacío con una espesa niebla.

⸻ _¿Crees que debamos interferir?_ ⸻preguntó Naruto comenzando a caminar.

⸻ **No lo sé socio, después de todo igual el futuro que conocemos ya no existirá**.⸻respondió Kurama.⸻ **Si interfieres en lo de Gato probablemente ya no habrá misión para el equipo 7.**

⸻ _Pero los libraría del sufrimiento_.

⸻ **Lo dejo en tu decisión.**

⸻ _Maldición,_.⸻pensó Naruto comenzando a caminar hacia la plaza. Podía ver el pueblo justo como lo recordaba, hecho una mierda al comienzo. Las pocas personas que transitaban la calle iban con algo de miedo al verlo, Naruto era un extranjero. El chico solo vio una posada, se acercó a ella.

⸻Buenas, una habitación por favor.⸻dijo, sacando unas monedas.

⸻¿Cuánto tiempo'

⸻Una noche

⸻Usted no es de aquí ¿no?⸻le dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

⸻No, ¿tanto se me nota?

⸻Para alguien que camina el día favorito de Danzo por las calles, si creo que se nota.⸻respondió la chica arcástica.⸻El día de las torturas de prisioneros.

El rubio no dijo más y la sonrisa que tenía se borró al escuchar la palabra "tortura".⸻ **Ee idiota gustaba de torturar civiles, recuérdalo**.⸻Le dijo Kurama.

⸻Aquí tie…⸻decían la señorita cuando vio dos hombres entrar.⸻Señor le recomiendo que…

Entonces por la puerta aparecieron dos hombres con cubiertas de cara, pero tenían kunais además de unas cadenas con cuchillas en los extremos. Los tipos empujaron al rubio y cogieron del cuello a la chica quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

⸻Kuri-chan, no nos han pagado la última vez.⸻le respondió un tipo canoso que se acercó a su boca.⸻Sabes lo que pasa cuando no nos pagas…

⸻Por favor, este es mi primer cliente en semanas yo…⸻gritó la chica, pero un golpe le cayó en la boca.

⸻Sabes que la última vez fuimos generosos, pero esta vez pagarás con tu cuerpo.⸻dijo el otro bandido con una voz cargada de lujuria, pero entonces miró al rubio quien tenía los puños apretados viendo todo eso.⸻Tú idiota, si no quieres morir te recomiendo que te…

⸻ _Decidido Kurama, voy a intervenir…no me importa lo que pase. Esta noche Gato morirá._

Entonces el rubio sacó un kunai y apareció enfrente del bandido que tenía a la chica contra la pared y le cortó el cuello. La chica soltó un grito mientras era manchada por la sangre, Naruto solo la veía con pena mientras su mirada se recargaba contra el otro bandido.

⸻Maldito…tú…⸻dijo el bandido entonces sin que este viera nada fue lanzado contra el piso y un kunai apareció en su garganta.⸻Por favor…

⸻Dime donde está Gato.⸻La voz del rubio sonaba tétrica para un niño.⸻Habla o te quemaré vivo.

⸻E-e-está en su ma-mansión…⸻le decían el bandido orinándose del miedo.⸻Ë-el estaba cas-castigando a un hombre que se rebeló.

Naruto le cortó el cuello y guardó su Kunai, volvió a ver a la chica que estaba en shock mirando el cuerpo del bandido. Naruto realizó un clon de sombra para que se llevase el cuerpo, se arrodilló frente a la chica y esta le abrazó llorando. El chico recordaba esa mirada, en la guerra…recordaba cuando sus amigos morían y sus compañeros llenos de temor observaban a Madara o al Jubi. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

⸻Dime, ¿esos eran hombres de Gato?⸻preguntó Naruto

⸻S-si.⸻decía la chica entrecortadamente.

⸻¿Dónde está la mansión?

⸻E-en l-la colina.⸻dijo la chica, pero entonces lo sujetó de las manos.⸻P-pero tiene mu-muchos hombres.

Naruto le sonrió y le dio un pequeño piquete en la cabeza.⸻No te preocupes, para mañana ese tipo dejará de tener el poder en este país.⸻Entonces el rubio salió de la tienda dejando a un clon de sombra para que proteja a la chica, observó la colina donde estaba la mansión comenzó a correr hacia ella. Se podía ver que había una especie de evento por la gran cantidad de luces. Saltó mediante los árboles hasta llegar a las puertas de la enorme mansión, escuchó música y algunos gritos de alegría. Naruto subió hacia uno de los muros y observó que todas las luces venían del patio, saltó hacia los muros y observó hacia el interior.

Había varios hombres bebiendo y con mujeres en sus brazos, una cruz con un hombre amarrado en él mientras, le lanzaban botellas y en una jaula estaba un niño con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro que solo abrazaba a su hijo.

⸻Ese es…⸻se dijo Naruto recordando.⸻Inari-kun.

⸻ **Ese debe de ser el viejo, el hombre que Gato mató y por lo que el mocoso estaba triste.**

 _⸻¿Así que prestabas atención?_ ⸻dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

⸻ **Es aburrido estar siempre dormido.**

Naruto observó al pequeño hombre que estaba en una silla al lado de un espadachín y una "mujer", reconoció rápidamente a Zabuza y Haku. Eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba. Sacó dos shuriken de su bolsillo, debía de mantener su chakra al mínimo para evitar ser detectado. Los lanzó hacia dos vigías en la parte de arriba matándolos y sus cuerpos cayeron hacia afuera de las murallas, el rubio antes de matar a todos tenía que sacar a Inari, el tipo que no recordaba y la mamá de esta. Tenía en su bolsa sus dos últimas bombas de humo, debía de ser rápido. Las tiró y vio en cámara lenta como a los segundos estaban a punto de llegar al piso, cuando las tocaron explotaron.

⸻¡Que mierda!⸻se escuchaban gritos por todo el lugar.

⸻¡Son rebeldes!⸻gritó otro.

⸻¡Mata a los prisione…⸻nadie puso ver como un kunai terminó clavado en la garganta de un bandido, pero la jaula donde estaban los dos civiles estaba abierta y ellos fuera.

Gato no podía ver nada, simplemente vio una sombra como desamarraba a esa basura de Kaiza y saltaba hacia fuera de la barrera.

⸻Zabuza…⸻gritó el enano.

El espadachín de la niebla estaba impresionado por la velocidad del ataque, luego de unos minutos el humo se dispersó y vieron que los civiles estaban fuera de la zona. Todos vieron como Naruto estaba parado en medio de todo, justo arriba de la cruz donde hacía unos momentos estaba Kaiza.

⸻¿Quién mierda eres chico?⸻gritó Gato al verlo, apretaba sus puños viéndolo desde abajo.⸻Te voy a matar, Zabuza mátalo.

El espadachín solo vio al niño y negó, le hizo una señal a su acompañante Haku quien realiza unas sebón para atacar a Naruto quien los veía, saltó y en el aire aparecieron dos clones de sombra que realizaron dos movimientos y sin que nadie lo sospechara de sus bocas salieron llamaradas de fuego que incineraron a los bandidos comunes que estaban por todo el patio. Las llamas fueron acompañados de gritos, todos comenzaban a correr y el caos se esparcía.

⸻Zabuza.⸻le dijo Naruto mirándolo serio.⸻No tenemos que pelear, él al final te va a matar cuando no le seas de utilidad. Créeme.

⸻¿Quién eres tú?⸻le gritó el espadachín sacando su kubikiribocho, un jutsu capaz de eliminar a tantos no era buena señal. El chico no era normal. Gato estaba impresionado al ver el ataque del rubio…pero solo se escondía detrás de sus dos mejores mercenarios.

⸻Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.⸻le dijo.⸻Gato va a morir, no tiene salvación. Este país debe de ser libre, sin embargo, tu puedes aún ser de ayuda.

⸻ **Mocoso, ¿seguro que puedes confiar en él?**

 _⸻Él no era alguien malo, además necesito fuerza militar para la próxima aldea que fundaré._ ⸻le respondió Naruto mirándo al espadachín.⸻ _Acabo de matar suficientes personas ya, ellos vale la pena que continúen con vida._

⸻Estás loco…por qué iba a hacerte caso.⸻le dijo Zabuza mientras corría hacia él, Haku iba a realizar sus espejos para encerrar al rubio.

⸻ _Kurama, dame tu chakra._ ⸻le dijo Naruto esquivando el primer ataque del espadachín de la niebla.⸻ _Con mi nivel actual puedo vencerlo con esfuerzo, pero quiero acabar con esto rápido-dattebayo._

Entonces un chakra rojo envolvió el cuerpo del rubio formando dos colas.

 _⸻Ese chakra_ …⸻pensó Zabuza mientras el rubio desaparecía frente a sus ojos, apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la espalda.

⸻ZABUZA-SAMA.⸻gritó Haku al escuchar el sonar de los huesos de su maestro, Naruto preparó un rasengan y de nuevo con su velocidad apareció detrás de Haku quien no lo pudo ver. Impactó el ataque en su pecho, pero evitando órganos vitales. La chica soltando un grito desgarrador escupió sangre de la boca cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

⸻Mal…mal nacido.⸻gritó Zabuza atacando a Naruto con su espada, una mano de chakra envolvió a Zabuza aprisionándolo y fue golpeado contra el piso tres veces para caer inconsciente.

⸻No…no…puede ser.⸻decía Gato con miedo viendo el chakra del rubio.

⸻Gato, a pesar de que esto no es una misión no lograrás hacerle daño a este país nunca más.⸻respondió Naruto con una voz dura.

⸻No, por favor…te pagaré lo que necesites. Lo que quieras.

⸻Muere.⸻dijo Naruto mientras otra mano del manto de chakra se desprendía y atravesaba el pecho del pequeño hombre quien gritó unos segundos estando colgado sobre el piso, su cuerpo dejó de moverse y quedó colgando. Estaba muerto.

No sentía más presencias que la de los otros tres civiles que estaban afuera de la mansión, todos los bandidos estaban muertos. Hizo dos clones que llevasen el cuerpo de Zabuza y Haku, salió de la humeante mansión. Vio que muchos aldeanos al escuchar el fuego y los gritos estaban saliendo de sus hogares y regresando en mancha. Aterrizó al lado de los tres civiles que había salvado, había un pequeño niño que fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un abrazo gritando.

⸻¡Gracias!⸻gritaba soltando mocos.⸻¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

⸻No hay problema-ttebayo.⸻dijo el rubio devolviéndole el abrazo con una sonrisa.⸻¿Cómo te llamas?

⸻S-soy I-Inari.

⸻Entonces Inari-kun, ahora estas salvo junto con tu familia.

⸻No tenemos como agradecerte…⸻decía el hombre mientras se acercaba cojeando.

⸻Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

⸻Muchas gracias Naruto-sama, enserio me salvó y a mi esposo de una muerte segura.⸻decía la mujer de pelo negro, Naruto pudo recordar su nombre…era Tsunami.

⸻No hay de que…era lo correcto después de todo.⸻decía el rubio soltando a Inari.

Bastantes aldeanos estaban llegando a la mansión de Gato, un anciano estaba corriendo y cuando llegó al lado del pequeño le abrazó.

⸻Dios, Inari…Tsunami tenía tanto miedo de que les hubiesen hecho algo peor.⸻les dijo mientras sonreía llorando.⸻¿Quién eres tú?

⸻Él es Naruto Uzumaki, es el héroe que nos rescató.⸻respondió Kaiza, mientras cargaba al chico y le daba un beso en la majilla.⸻Si hubiese algo que podríamos hacer por usted por habernos salvado y matar a Gato, no dude en pedirlo.

⸻Bueno…sí hay algo.⸻respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía a los dos mercenarios inconscientes.⸻Necesitamos descansar…

⸻Ataca con más fuerza Aniki.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras realizaba un jutsu con una mano para poder lanzar una enorme bola de fuego a Itachi quien pudo esquivarla con dificultad. Itachi apareció delante de Sasuke para darle un golpe que el menor bloqueo, ambos cayeron al piso respirando agitadamente. El campó de entrenamiento Uchiha estaba destruido.

⸻Vaya ototo, no creí que fueras tan fuerte y con tu Sharingan totalmente maduro a esta edad.⸻respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.⸻Me impresionas.

⸻Aun me falta mucho Nii-san.⸻Sasuke llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.⸻Descansemos un poco, no quiero agotar tanto mi chakra.

⸻Deberías ir a la academia al menos una vez antes de tu graduación.

⸻Faltan meses todavía, si iré te lo prometo.⸻respondió el pequeño Uchiha mientras salía del campo de entrenamiento.

⸻¿Quieres ir a la reunión del concejo?⸻preguntó Itachi mientras se cambiaba de polo.⸻Por lo que escuché se lo preguntaste a Oto-san el otro día.

⸻Por supuesto.⸻respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

No era que a Sasuke le interesara la política o alguna de esas cosas, sino que estaba interesado en saber como sería la reacción luego de la huida de Naruto. Él sospechaba que Minato sabía de algo, después de todo si Fugaku tenía alguna leve sospecha de que él era algo más probablemente de igual forma el rubio mayor con Naruto. Se había enterado de que un gran revuelo en toda la aldea. Pero lo más importante es que decían que "había derrotado el Yondaime". Sasuke sospechaba que lo había dejado escapar, su nivel y el de Naruto no rivalizaba con el de un Kage ni mucho menos. Tal vez en un par de años podrían llegar a ese nivel.

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al salón principal del Concejo, ahí estaban todos los miembros de los clanes como el concejo de estado y el mismo Hokage. Cuando entraron solo fueron donde estaba Fugaku para sentarse a su lado, después de todo siempre había lugar para los herederos de los clanes. Una regla no escrita. Fugaku no les dijo nada, simplemente miraba. Los líderes del clan estaban escuchando el anuncio del hokage.

⸻Desgraciadamente los esfuerzos por encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki han sido fracasos.⸻decía el Yondaime leyendo un informe de un Anbu.⸻Por lo que oficialmente puedo decir que Konoha ha perdido a su jinchuriki.

Todos los civiles presentes comenzaron a celebrar, Sasuke apretó sus puños teniendo ganas de ir y estamparles golpes en la cara. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y lo negó.

⸻Debemos de ocultar esta información.⸻dijo Fugaku llamando la atención de todos los presentes.⸻Muchas aldeas en especial Iwa podrían aprovechar esta situación para venir contra nosotros.

⸻Ellos siguen debilitados por la tercera guerra…⸻respondió Danzo.⸻Pero ellos poseen dos jinchuriki, Suna uno, Kumo tres y el mismo líder de Kiri es uno.

⸻Kiri se encuentra en una guerra civil, no tiene ningún peligro.⸻respondió Shikaku aclarando la voz.⸻Pero el peligro latente es Iwa y Kumo después de todo siguen siendo unas fuertes aldeas a comparación de nosotros, unidas podrían destruirnos.

⸻Bien…⸻Iba a decir Minato.

⸻Disculpa Tou-chan.⸻dijo una voz detrás de él, todos voltearon a ver a Menma Namikaze quien estaba escuchando todos los alegatos de su padre.⸻Necesito hacerte una petición.

⸻¿Cuál sería?

⸻Debido a que mi hermano Naruto ha huido de la aldea y a pesar de ser un civil pues no se ha graduado como ninja entonces quiero solicitar que se me nombre como heredero oficial de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki.

Todos comenzaron a cometer susurros, Sasuke miraba al hermano de Naruto con suspicacia. El que él sea nombrado heredero de ambos clanes le haría poseedor de todo el conocimiento Uzumaki que se pudiese encontrar, no conocía mucho del Clan Namikaze pues en su realidad estaba extinto. En esta lo único que había escuchado es que luego de una guerra civil solo unos pocos sobrevivientes se unieron a Konoha. El Hokage era el último.

⸻Menma, como primogénito puedo nombrarte heredero del Clan Namikaze ya que tu hermano ha huido.⸻respondió Minato, tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. No era su hijo…pero era lo que quedaba de él. No sabía como sentirse.⸻Sin embargo, no puedo hacer lo mismo con el Clan Uzumaki debido a que yo no soy el patriarca del clan.

⸻Entonces Kaa-san podría hacerlo.

⸻Debes discutirlo con ella, además este no es el lugar para hacerlo.

Menma asintió y se quedó callado, la reunión continuó hablando de temas sobre la economía o alianzas de la aldea. Sasuke se sorprendió que ninguno de los civiles propusiera que lo pusiesen en el libro Bingo. La reunión terminó y todas las autoridades de la aldea salieron del lugar, pero Sasuke se quedó en la entrada esperando al Namikaze. Tenía un par de cosas que hablar con él, no estaba cierta ambición en sus ojos…deseo de poder en sus palabras y si lo conseguía entonces sería algo demasiado peligrosos para sus planes. Su hermano y su padre estaban hablando con otros líderes, entonces vio al pelirrojo salir con tranquilidad, entonces se paró enfrente de él.

⸻Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha, al parecer te dignas a hablar de nuevo ahora que aniki se ha ido como la basura que es.⸻le dijo Menma con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

⸻ _Este idiota me hace recordar a mí antes de mis memorias_.⸻pensó el Uchiha.

⸻Voy a ir directo al grano Menma, ¿por qué quieres ser el heredero de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki.

Menma alzó la ceja sorprendido por la pregunta.⸻Eso no es tu problema Uchiha, pero te daré una pequeña pista.⸻sonrió.⸻Quiero ser uno de los más poderosos, traeré orden y paz al mundo.

Dicho esto, siguió caminando lejos del Uchiha, este se había quedado impactado por las palabras de Menma. se sueño era el mismo de ellos, pero si tenía una visión diferente a la de él…Si es que ese idiota tenía la misma determinación de Naruto, entonces tendrían un gran problema.

Había pasado una semana desde la noticia de la liberación del País de las Olas, Naruto todo ese tiempo e había encontrado descansando un poco en la casa de Inari y también había hablado con Zabuza y Haku. Les había dado la oportunidad de ir con él a Uzu cosa que rechazaron, pero a cambio de su libertad les había prometido que si los necesitaba ellos irían a ayudarlo en situación de conflicto. Un trato justo a opinión del rubio.

Naruto se encontraba en un barco despidiéndose de Inari quien lo abrazaba y lloraba.

⸻Prométeme que volverás Naruto-nii.⸻le decía Inari.

⸻Claro que si Inari-kun, tal vez vuelva en un tiempo.⸻respondió el Uzumaki.⸻Por ahora vuélvete fuerte para proteger a lo que amas, así conseguirás todo lo que quieres.

⸻¡SI!

Entonces el rubio subió a un barco, alzó la mano y varios habitantes le gritaron llamándolo héroe. El rubio sonrió mientras miraba al ocaso, le gustaba sentir el aire en su rostro. Se recostó en el barco mientras se sumergía en su paisaje mental.

Apareció en un campo, había modificado al sello para hacerlo más llevadero al zorro. Ya no era una alcantarilla sino unos campos donde el zorro podría correr y dormir con libertad. Lo encontrón hechado de espaldas mirando el cielo.

⸻ **Cachorro, ¿Cuáles son los planes?**

⸻Llegar a Uzu, entrenar durante un año y luego encontrar a todos los miembros sobrevivientes del clan.

⸻ **¿Cómo sabes quienes serán?**

 **⸻** Necesitaré una red de espionaje, espero que Jiraya esté de mi lado en esta línea de tiempo.

⸻ **Siempre lo podrás convencer desbloqueándole la memoria.**

⸻Es peligroso, él está muerto en ese tiempo.

⸻ **Es un riesgo.**

 **⸻** Supongo que habrá que tomar el riesgo.

⸻ **Me sorprendes mocoso**.⸻el zorro pasó a mirar al rubio.⸻ **Ahora ya no te quieres hacer el héroe, matas a mucha más sangre fría que antes. La guerra te cambio, en especial la guerra contra Kara.**

La imagen de Boruto llegó a la mente del rubio, recordando como estaba jugando con él, como cenaba con Hinata y Himawari. Una lágrima resbaló. Recordaba…aquella invasión de Konoha…

 **Flash Back (20 años después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja)**

Había sido algo completamente de improviso que lo tomó desapercibido, como un enemigo silencio que espera a meterte en tus entrañas silenciosamente para luego apretar y matarte. Cerca de 20 000 soldados civiles armados con equipamiento militar shinobi estaban rodeando todas las murallas de Konoha, en ese momento Sasuke no estaba en la aldea pues dirigía al ejercito de la alianza contra casi 100 000 enemigos ubicados en Kiri. Naruto había estado luchando por cinco días sin parar.

Estaba en su modo Kyubi mientras sus demás soldados rechazaban las incursiones de esos soldados, el problema era que los de Kara habían obtenido un proyecto militar secreto que era la absorción de chakra. Naruto perdía chakra por cada enemigo que estaba venciendo. En la puerta principal estaba Kawaki quien dirigía a todo el ejército, iba a tirarla. Kawaki tenía el sello de Karma, pero el único otro que lo tenía era Boruto. Que estaba en el frente de batalla con Sasuke. El rubio creo cinco clones con dos bijudamas, las lanzó contra la masa de enemigos que estaba en la puerta principal. El chico Kawaki absorbió las dos bijudamas devolviéndolas provocando una gran explosión.

 **⸻Naruto a ese niño debes de vencerlo sin ninjutsu o uso de chakra**.⸻dijo Kurama.

El rubio miraba con cólera al chico que había protegido durante tres años y al final solo para su traición, no iba a permitir que su preciado hogar fuese destruido. Corriendo a una velocidad sin igual fue contra Kawaki quien logró bloquear a duras penas el primer puñetazo del séptimo Hokage, Naruto se movió con tal rapidez que imágenes aparecían congeladas luego de realizar sus movimientos. Kawaki recibía los golpes, pero Naruto por alguna razón se sentía más débil cada vez que lo golpeaba.

⸻Una pena que no se haya dado cuenta séptimo.⸻respondió un serio Kawaki.⸻Yo puedo absorber todo, incluso a su biju.

Entonces el rubio lo comprendió, la energía de Kurama y la de él misma estaba siendo absorbida. Saltó hacia atrás mientras veía como sus ninjas se resguardaban y todo el ejercito de soldados estaba corriendo hacia la entrada. No iban a poder aguantar. No le quedaba todo su chakra, tenía que encuentras una forma…hizo cinco clones de sombra. Estaba agotado, sus pulmones estaban fallando…esa maldita enfermedad.

⸻Morirás Kawaki.⸻le dijo el rubio con una oscura voz mientras con un Kunain iba a por él y se enfrascaban en una lucha sin límite.

Los clones del rubio concentraban sus energías, entonces de sus manos salieron bijudamas. Kawaki vio lo que estaba planeando, las bijudamas fueron lanzadas y a pesar de que los soldados atacaban eran inútiles contra esas bolas de energía. Naruto solo sintió como su pulmón fallaba y botaba sangre de su boca. Otro ataqué fue directo a él…

 **Fin Flash Back**

⸻Uzumaki-sama, ya hemos llegado.⸻le pasaba la voz él capitán el pequeño barco.

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos observando la isla que estaba en frente de él. Saltó del barco directo hacia el agua corriendo hacia las orillas, el capitán se despidió con la mano antes de dar vuelta al barco. A los minutos ya se había perdido entre la neblina y algunos pequeños remolinos que estaban por ahí, pero no eran peligrosos para nadie. Lo primero que notó el rubio era la inmensa maleza que cubría las tierras saliendo de la playa, entró en lo profundo del bosque notó pequeños riachuelos. que iban por la tierra. Eso indicaba que había un río en la isla.

El rubio llegó hacia un gran árbol que estaba sobre un acantilado, pudo ver desde lo lejos la destruida aldea de Uzu, había varios edificios cubiertos de plantas, un enorme río atravesaba la ciudad y varios animales estaban caminando con libertad. Había existido una muralla alrededor de la gran aldea, el rubio pudo comparar que habría sido del tamaño de Konoha.

⸻Ahí está, nuestro hogar Kurama.⸻dijo el rubio mientras saltaba entre los árboles para llegar hacia la ciudad.⸻¡Dattebayo!

A los pocos minutos ya había atravesado las ruinas de la muralla, debía de haber medido unos diez metros en su máximo esplendor, llegó al centro de la ciudad, los edificios cilíndricos estaban en ruinas. Entonces buscó con la mirada algún lugar que pudiese estar habitable. Vio un edificio que la primera planta estaba casi intacta, caminó hacia su interior. Realmente estaba en buenas condiciones a excepciones por algunos escombros. Estaba todo lleno de polvo, realizó veinte clones.

⸻Vayan a limpiar el lugar.⸻le dijo a cinco.⸻Todos los demás, vayan a explorar la ciudad, si encuentran alguna biblioteca disípense al instante y estaré ahí en segundos.

Todos los clones corrieron hacia el interior de la ciudad.

⸻ **Naruto, el edificio al frente de donde te vas a quedar era el lugar el Uzukage**.⸻dijo Kurama.

⸻¿Conoces este lugar?

⸻ **Recuerda que Mito fue mi primera jinchuriki, ella visitó este lugar antes de la Primera y Segunda guerra ninja**.

⸻¿Qué fue lo que pasó?⸻preguntó el rubio mientras saltaba hacia el interior del lugar, había un pasadizo con escombros y diversos retratos que llegaron a la primera foto.

 **⸻Mito nunca habló de eso tan abiertamente, pero creo que la alianza entre Konoha y Uzu llevó a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas a atacar esta isla. La aldea resistió, pero a costa de bastantes miembros. En la segunda guerra la aldea no pudo y sucumbió ante el poder de seis aldeas.**

⸻¿Seis?

⸻ **Sí, además de las cuatro anteriores se les sumaron el País del Cielo y el País de la Luna. Pero aun así las pérdidas para la alianza fueron devastadora.**

⸻Increíble, una sola aldea pudo aguantar contra seis juntas.⸻dijo Naruto entrando a la sala del Uzukage, vio un escritorio, varios papeles. Al parecer incluso ellos también tenían ese eterno enemigo, el papeleo. Los recuerdos de cuando su madre se le apareció durante su batalla con Kurama aparecieron, reconoció al líder del Clan Uzumaki en los tiempos de Hashirama. Entonces sintió uno de sus clones disiparse, había descubierto una bóveda. Desapareció de la sala al instante.

Reapareció en un pasadizo, estaba frente a una enorme puerta de piedra con el símbolo uzumaki en ella, vio una palma.

⸻Sacrificio de sangre.⸻dijo Naruto y con un kunai haciendo heridas en sus cinco dedos la colocó en la piedra. A los pocos segundos esta se comenzó a abrir, la tierra comenzó a disiparse y ante él estaba una enorme biblioteca que parecía que podría llegar a un kilómetro de distancia. Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

⸻ _Uzumaki…_ ⸻escuchó una voz en su entrada.⸻ _Llegó el heredero Uzumaki…esperando…toda una vida…ha vuelto…_

⸻¿Quién anda ahí?⸻dijo Naruto sacando un Kunai tomando una posición de ataque, no estaba asustado; pero tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que eso non podría ser bueno.

Entonces apareció un ser frente a él, era primero una bola intangible que se le formaron los ojos; tenía un símbolo raro que al verlo se le formó la boca.

⸻ _Uzumaki…derrotó a los Otsutsuki…increíble._

⸻Kurama ¿quién es él?⸻le preguntó Naruto preocupado.⸻Pudo sentir mi Karma, esto es malo.

⸻ **Es un espíritu chachorro, debe de custodiar esta biblioteca.**

Entonces un cuerpo se le fue formando hasta demostrar el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello largo, el rubio no podía distinguir el color. Se formó una túnica, su rostro se terminó de definir…era una bella mujer…varios dijes aparecieron en su cuerpo y al final se materializó tomando color. Era una mujer de cabellos rojos, una túnica blanca como la nieve, varios dijes dorados y unos ojos marrones.

 **⸻Me llamo Akeno Uzumaki, soy hija del Yondaime Uzukage. Soy miembro de la familia principal Uzumaki, fui sellada para custodiar los secretos del Clan hasta que un Uzumaki los vienese a reclamar.**

⸻Increíble.⸻dijo Naruto al verla, guardó su kunai.⸻Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, soy hijo de Kushina Uzumaki.

⸻ **¿Kushina Uzumaki?** ⸻dijo Akeno mientras cerraba los ojos recordando.⸻ **Sí, era la hija de esos ninjas de la rama secundaria. Fue entregada a Konoha para servir de jinchuriki.**

⸻¿Familia secundaria?⸻Naruto frunció el ceño.⸻¿Cómo los Hyuga?

⸻ **Sí, aunque era más nominativo que otra cosa.⸻** respondió la Uzumaki.⸻ **Se les decía secundarios porque se encargaban de labores en el interior del clan, no en el extranjero. No los sellábamos o tratábamos como esclavos.**

⸻Entiendo.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Bueno Akeno-san. estoy aquí porque he decido reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki y a Uzu. Quiero recuperar mi herencia.

⸻ **Así que reconstruir Uzu…**

⸻Exacto, pero necesito hacerme más fuerte.⸻respondió el rubio.⸻Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para llevar a cabo mi misión.

⸻ **¿Cuál sería?**

⸻La paz

⸻ **Eso no existe niño.⸻** Akeno sonrió de forma tensa, Naruto sentía su chakra…era…era…abrumador.⸻ **Yo misma vi como toda mi familia era asesinada, como eran todos masacrados por 60 mil extranjeros…no existe la paz**.

⸻Lo sé.⸻El rubio comenzó a expulsar chakra, no tenía la fuerza de su acompañante, pero activó su Karma.⸻No busco la paz a base de besos, sé que eso no funciona. Lo que haré será unificar todas las aldeas ninja, bajo un solo estandarte. Cambiaré el sistema Shinobi por uno que no necesite de una lucha constante.

Akeno se le quedó mirando, sorprendida de las palabras de ese niño de 15 años. Al ver su Karma sabía que ese niño había derrotado a un Otsutsuki, el Clan Uzumaki se había enfrentado en el pasado a los Otsutsuki…a los que quedaron en la tierra al menos. Entonces ese niño era más de lo que pensaba, su conquista mundial…podría ser capaz…

⸻ **Habrá guerra.**

⸻Pues trataré de evitarla, pero si no hay opción en ciertos casos lo haré.⸻dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, entonces se arrodilló ante la Uzumaki que se sorprendió al verlo.⸻Por favor Uzumaki-sama, necesito de su ayuda. Si usted fue sellada para proteger esta biblioteca debe de conocerla. Necesito de su entrenamiento, sino de su guía para poder volverme más fuerte.

Akeno conoció a muchos Uzumakis, Uchihas, Senjus…pero eran pocos lo que estaban dispuestos a arrodillarse frente a alguien por solo un ideal. Rogando por ayuda. Los ojos de Akeno cambiaron, su pupila se formó como si fuese una cruz, entonces pudo ver su chakra. Pudo ver…la calidez de Naruto…pero también vio…

⸻ **Entonces tienes su chakra, el chakra de ese chico…**

⸻¿Eh?⸻El rubio estaba confundido.

⸻ **Tienes el chakra de un niño al que conocí hace muchos…muchos años.**

Akeno podría sentir el chakra de su amigo en ese chico, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Esto no podía ser una coincidencia, esas cosas no existen.

⸻ **Muy bien, te voy a entrenar Naruto Uzumaki en las artes de nuestro clan**.⸻respondió Akeno sonriéndole de una forma algo sádica.⸻ **No tomará tanto tiempo, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer una promesa conmigo y tendrás una misión.**

⸻Lo que sea.⸻respondió un decidido Naruto.

⸻Tendrás que revivir a toda la última generación del Clan Uzumaki, ese es mi precio.

 **Bueno chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ojala dejen sus comentarios, pongan un fav y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 3: Kusagakure

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten:**

 **JssZavala:** Gracias, sí por eso tengo un papel apuntado con todo para no olvidarme xDD Konan es un personaje que me encanta así que probablemente estará, es que con Mito es por una razón que luego revelaré xD

 **Darck Master:** Es que no tengo intenciones de que ustedes no lo sepan, Menma tendrá un desarrollo paralelo. Sorry si pareció forzado xD, bueno gracias que en su mayoría te haya gustado.

 **Gjr-Sama:** Puede ser…

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai:** ¿Tsunade? Hmmmm….lo pensaré.

 **Bueno ahora sí comienza el capítulo chicos. Disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Kusagakure**

El sonido de la lluvia estaba cubriendo toda la tierra, los bosques estaban en silencio y bañados en total oscuridad. Un hombre estaba saltando entre los árboles, poseía una túnica y una máscara naranja. Él era Tobi y Tobi era un buen chico, tenía que ir a ayudar a reunirlos a todos para poder iniciar con el plan. El plan perfecto. Iría al País de las Aguas Termales….

⸻No funcionará.⸻Escuchó una voz detrás de él, paró en seco y vio como una mujer se alzaba con una sonrisa mirándolo.⸻Tú plan es idiota, Obito Uchiha.

En enmascarado se quedó petrificado esa mujer conocía su verdadero nombre…pero eso era imposible. Nadie debería saber sobre él…nadie había visto debajo de su máscara a excepción de Zetsu, pero esa planta estaba bajo su control. Esto era peligroso.

⸻¿Quién eres?⸻respondió con su voz normal.

⸻Soy una enviada del Teikoku.⸻dijo la chica que bajo una máscara de zorro se ocultaba.⸻Tengo que hacerte una oferta.

⸻¿Teikoku? La nueva nación.⸻preguntó el Uchiha a lo que la enmascarada asintió.⸻He oído que luego de tomar el control del país del hierro se han dedicado a la invasión de pequeños países como la guerra contra el país de la Estrella o el País del Demonio.

⸻Estas bien informado Uchiha.⸻respondió.⸻Me temo que no estoy aquí para ser una enciclopedia, tengo que ofrecerte venir con nosotros nuestro emperador te está solicitando.

⸻Me temo que eso no está en discusión.

El uchiha lanzó una patada contra la enmascarada que bloqueo con facilidad, ella le contraatacó con un golpe que le atravesó. Entonces se alejó mientras sacaba una espada y esta desaparecía de la vista de Obito quien solo cerraba sus ojos para sentir su chakra, pero no sentía nada. Entonces la mujer reapareció detrás de él lanzando una pequeña bomba que lo hizo desmaterializarse unos segundos, pero no se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba de nuevo a su izquierda realizándole un corte en su brazo.

⸻Eres buena.⸻dijo Tobi.⸻Pero es hora de morir.

Entonces Obito fue corriendo contra ella, alguien que conocía su verdadera identidad solo sería alguien muerto para él. Su plan no podría dejar ningún cabo suelto, ya era suficiente cuando falló en matar a Minato y Kushina. La chica solo esquivó el primer movimiento de Obito, le dio un golpe. El Uchiha pensó que lo iba a travesar como siempre, grande fue sorpresa cuando la mano de la enmascarada logró tocarlo y jalarlo Vio como en su pecho se quedaba una marca.

⸻ _¿Qué es esto? Se supone que soy intangible_ ⸻pensó alarmado Obito antes de quedar completamente paralizado al brillar el sello.⸻ _No me puedo mover, ¿es Uzumaki? No, debe de ser otro._

⸻Y así fue como el gran causante de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja fue derrotado, tampoco fue tan difícil sin tu técnica maestra del Kamui y sabiendo quien eras. Patético.⸻se burló la chica mientras salían de la oscuridad varios hombres que habían estado rodeándolos, Obito no lo podía creer, no había sentido en ellos ninguna pizca de chakra. Era imposible, la única forma de que eso pasara era que…

⸻Taicho.⸻dijo uno de los hombres escuchando por un aparato.⸻Nos preguntan el estado de la misión.

⸻Positiva⸻Sonriendo debajo de la máscara, pero Obito pudo ver con su Sharingan como tenía un raro sello que se extendía desde su estómago hasta su mano derecha.⸻Obito Uchiha está capturado.

⸻Ese sello…⸻susurró Obito⸻No es algo ordinario, ¿quién eres y cómo sabes de mí?

⸻Ese Sharingan tuyo es muy molesto Obito-san.⸻respondió la chica acercándose al enmascarado quitándosela y destruyéndola.⸻No te diré quien soy, ahora solo continúa escuchando antes de que me interrumpieras…

Había pasado un año desde que Naruto se había marchado de Konoha, un año desde que atravesó el país de las Olas. Ahora en Uzu, donde antes se encontraba una ciudad en ruinas había un espacio totalmente libre, una casa era la única estructura en un círculo vacío rodeado de una muralla en donde había diversos sellos. Al lado de esa casa se encontraba un rubio, de 15 años que meditaba, se veía de 17. Tenía un saco negro, dos botas y un cinturón con Kunais. Lo observaba una pelirroja con una sonrisa. Akeno Uzumaki lo veía como hacía un sello con una mano y escrituras inundaban todo el piso que hicieron que el cielo que donde estaba Naruto era rojo volviese a la normalidad.

⸻Has dominado el sello cancelatorio con una sola mano.⸻dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.⸻Estoy impresionada, en 2 años de entrenamiento has logrado con maestría todo el arte Uzumaki. Además de nuestros jutsus elementales.

⸻Parece que hubieses dudado de mí.⸻respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.⸻Además con ese sello espacio-tiempo que hace que el tiempo pase más rápido en esta zona fue más fácil.

⸻Lo sé, ahora vamos hacia la biblioteca.⸻respondió Akeno.⸻Debo de enseñarte algo.

Ambos desaparecieron de la zona, reapareciendo en la entrada de la biblioteca. Ya no estaba llena de telarañas y polvo como cuando el rubio la abrió. Luego de unos cuantos clones ahora estaba pulida la piedra, los estantes ordenados, los pasillos limpios y la zona principal que estaba en medio de toda la biblioteca era visible. Gracias a mil clones el rubio había logrado memorizar casi toda la biblioteca, dominando muchos de los sellos uzumakis exceptuando algunos innecesarios o equivalentes entre sí. Aun no había logrado crear sus propios sellos, pero estaba en proceso de ello. Con Sasuke se comunicaba a través de cartas, con su nivel actual no sabía si podría enfrentar a Minato. Era algo que esperaba averiguar lo más pronto posible.

Caminaron a través de los estantes, uno de los estantes que menos había tocado Naruto era el de la "Historia del Clan Uzumaki", pero sí le había echado un ojo sorprendiéndose de lo bien documentado que tenía la historia desde la era de Guerra entre Clanes incluso antes…hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Los dos Uzumaki llegaron al centro de toda la biblioteca donde había una estructura con un lenguaje que era ilegible para Naruto. Pero contenía seis espacios pequeños, en la primera estaba una pequeña piedra de color rojo.

⸻Las piedras legendarias Naruto-kun.⸻le decía Akeno.⸻Son necesarias para poder revivir al Clan Uzumaki, tendrás que cumplir tu promesa. Hay en total seis piedras legendarias, cada tres mil años pueden ser usadas y no han sido usadas desde hace demasiado tiempo. Tienes que recolectarlas

⸻Nunca las rompo, lo haré.⸻respondió el rubio.⸻Primero voy a reunir a todos los sobrevivientes Uzumaki, ya los tengo localizados. Tendrás que esperar un poco.

⸻No te preocupes hay tiempo.

⸻Entiendo, entonces será mejor comenzar.⸻dijo el rubio caminando de nuevo hacia la entrada de la biblioteca, aunque antes cogió uno de los libros de historia. Sería bueno para sus viajes al continente.⸻Iré a buscar a Kurama, saldremos en un par de minutos. Nos vemos en un par de días Akeno-chan, por favor ten todo listo para el entrenamiento de los Uzumaki cuando lleguen. Solo un par de ellos no necesitan entrenamiento, el resto es débil. Aumenta el sello de espacio-tiempo, necesitaremos un progreso rápido.

⸻Iré haciendo los preparativos Naruto-kun.

Entonces el rubio reapareció en su casa, era bastante esaciosa y tenía un centro de entrenamiento también como una sala especial para que Kurama pudiese liberar su chakra y relajarse tenía en sus paredes sellos especiales encargados de reflejar el chakra cancelándolo, aunque solo podía ser usado por Kurama por la enorme cantidad de chakra que requería para su activación siendo superior a la de un Uzumaki promedio.

⸻Oye Kurama.⸻le dijo Naruto al pequeño zorro que estaba en la sala durmiendo, habían logrado romper el sello y podía dejarlo salir en una forma limitada de unas cuantas colas y un tamaño reducido. Al menos así podría estirar las patas.⸻Es tiempo de irnos.

⸻ **¿A dónde iremos mocoso?** ⸻preguntó el zorro mientras se levantaba bostezando y caminaba al lado del rubio, era un poco más pequeño.

⸻A por la primera Uzumaki, seguro la recuerdas…Karin Uzumaki.⸻dijo Naruto caminando fuera del recinto junto a Kurama.

⸻ **Vamos mocoso⸻** respondió Kurama mientras se hacía energía roja y volvía al interior del rubio. Entonces este realizó una posición de manos y desapareció del lugar, reapareció en la costa donde estaba atracado un barco con un motor. Un clon apareció y el rubio subió mientras su otro yo comenzaba a conducir hacia las costas del país del Fuego.

El rubio sacó su libro de la historia del Clan Uzumaki…

 _Escribo este libro como un registro de la memoria histórica de nuestro clan. Corre el año 60 después de la fundación de aldeas ninja. Habla la maestra Anzu Uzumaki._

 _Los origines de nuestro clan son difusos y se pierden en los hilos del tiempo, no son muchos los que se han dedicado a investigarlo. Pero los pocos que hemos investigado coincidimos en que descendemos de algún antepasado en común con el Clan Senju siendo. Eso nos haría ser de alguna forma parientes lejanos del Clan Senju y Uchiha, pero son especulaciones sin un fundamento totalmente sólido._

 _En un principio nuestros registros y tradiciones podemos decir que habitamos lo que ahora es el país del Té, ese fue nuestro principal hogar durante los primeros líderes Uzumakis siendo algunos nombres Seiya Uzumaki fue el líder que decidió hacer migrar al clan._

 _La razón era simple…la guerra. Los años de Seiya Uzumaki fueron el 300-230 antes de la creación de aldeas, desde el año 500 aproximadamente estuvo en guerra contra los Clanes Uchiha, el Clan Aburame, el Clan Sarutobi y el Clan Kaguya. Luchamos solos y Seiya Uzumaki logró comandar a los Uzumaki a la victoria destruyendo la frágil alianza entre esos clanes sumiendo al País del Fuego en una anarquía que perduraría hasta la creación de la Aldea de Konoha. Pero en el año 280 ACA fue cuando el Clan Uzumaki entró en una nefasta guerra contra el Clan Otsutsuki, los clanes más temidos del mundo ninja fueron:_

 _Clan Uchiha_

 _Clan Senju_

 _Clan Uzumaki_

 _Clan Otsutsuki_

 _Nuestro Clan había estado muy débil para luchar y la guerra terminó en un empate que nos dejó mermados, entonces Seiya decidió que migraríamos pues estábamos rodeados de enemigos. Entonces desde los años 220-210 ACA, Seiya Uzumaki comandó al Clan Uzumaki hasta una zona primero del País del fuego, pero decidimos huir al estar en territorio Senju, luego fuimos al país del Mar, pero estábamos frente a demasiados clanes luchan por la supremacía._

 _Por último, se llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor opción era el País del Remolino. Antes de que se pudiese llegar Seiya Uzumaki murió ascendiendo Hotaru Uzumaki conocido como "Remolino Hambriento"_

⸻Jefe, hemos llegado a la costa.⸻le dijo el clon sacándolo de su lectura.

⸻Bien, gracias.⸻dijo disipándolo.

Naruto realizó unos movimientos rápidos de sellos.⸻Kuchiyose no Jutsu.⸻Entonces de todo el humo se pudo divisar a un gran zorro color anaranjado como el de Kurama apareció.

⸻ **Le saludo Naruto-sama** ⸻dijo el zorro respetuosamente bajando la cabeza.

⸻Muy buenas Shin.⸻le correspondió el saludo Naruto subiendo a su lomo.⸻Llévame a Kusagakure, me dejarás en la entrada por favor.

⸻ **Por supuesto Naruto-sama**

El contrato de los zorros era uno extremadamente raro que nadie había podido lograr invocarlo. Debido a que solo un miembro de ellos podría darlo, Kurama nunca se lo había dado a Naruto debido a que en su línea temporal estaba extinto. En esta realidad el clan había seguido en pie cuando Kurama hizo el contacto, el rubio y el zorro comenzaron a correr hasta que se perdieron entre los árboles.

⸻Ahí voy, prima.⸻dijo el rubio con decisión.

La velocidad a la que podría llegar el zorro era inmensa capaz de recorrer decenas de kilómetros en segundos, cerca de una hora después habían atravesado la totalidad del país del fuego. Naruto solo podía ver con poca claridad a los bosques y algunas villas que habían pasado, entonces de pronto el zorro paró. Estaban en las puertas de una aldea, habían altas murallas y algunos ninjas la recorrían corriendo.

⸻Gracias Sin.⸻le dijo Naruto bajándose con una sonrisa.

⸻ **No hay de que Naruto-sama**.⸻le respondió bajando la cabeza el zorro y desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Naruto se encontraba sobre unos bosques fuera de la visibilidad de los guardias de la entrada principal, según el rubio había investigado la aldea de Kusa se encontraba en una dictadura militar desde hacía cerca de 10 años. Cerca de dos familias Uzumakis sobrevivientes habían venido aquí, pero sus zorros solo habían conseguido averiguar sobre una que la única sobreviviente fue Karin Uzumaki. La militarización de Kusa era producto de su lugar como campo de batallas durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, esto era otra diferencia de su línea de tiempo. Entonces realizó un sello en la entrada por precaución.

⸻Entonces…¿Osado o sigiliso?⸻se preguntó el rubio, había encontrado el chakra de su prima, estaba en alguna zona subterránea de la aldea.

⸻ **¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes que harás?** ⸻le dijo irónicamente el zorro, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban a pesar de ser un adulto de casi 40 años.

⸻Osado.⸻dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Entonces fue caminando hacia la entrada, donde los guardias agarraron sus kunais.

⸻¿Qué es lo que quieres extraño?⸻dijo uno amenazante.

⸻Vengo a visitar la aldea.⸻respondió el rubio.

⸻Ningún extraño tiene permitido la entrada a la aldea.⸻dijo el otro quien era más alto y grande que el rubio mirándolo de forma despectiva.⸻Ahora lárgate antes de que…

⸻Lo intente.

Entonces el rubio apareció frente a ambos guardias colocando sus manos en sus pechos.⸻Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Mahi (Arte Uzumaki: Parálisis).⸻Entonces un sello se extendió por todo su cuerpo provocando que sus cuerpo simplemente cayeran, no se movían en absoluto. El rubio los miró, seguían consientes, pero totalmente inservibles. Ingresó a la aldea, cientos de casas y edificios pequeños hechos totalmente de piedra y algunos metales. Muy diferente a Konoha que estaba hecha toda de madera o de la antigua Uzu que estaban hechos de piedra todo. El rastro del chakra de Karin lo guiaba hacia una zona fea de la ciudad, entonces llegó a una casa ubicados entre dos edificios bastante sucios y lleno de vagos a los costados durmiendo. Un par de gorilas estaban vigilando la entrada, vieron al rubio acercarse.

⸻No pues entrar aquí⸻dijo uno de los gorilas.

⸻Lárgate si no quieres…

El chakra de Kurama le permitía sentir la energía negativa de las personas, no era difícil saber que tan malas eran. Ellos en definitiva eran malos, por eso no sintió remordimiento cuando dos shuriken se les clavaron en su garganta y al estar imbuidos de raiton ambos cayeron muertos al instante.

⸻Esto debe de ser rápido.⸻dijo el rubio mientras pateaba la puerta y comenzaba a correr por el interior. Las personas que estaban ahí a penas pudieron ver al rubio y ni mucho menos seguirle el paso, bajó por las escaleras a una enorme velocidad mientras los gritos de persecución se expandían por la casa. Entonces el rubio llegó a donde sentía el origen, era una celda donde había- dos cuerpos, uno parecía estar muerto y la otra al borde de la muerte. El cabello rojo la delataba, era Karin. Se veía totalmente demacrada, no había comido en días y a penas era consiente. El rubio apretó los puños, pero de un golpe la celda cayó. Cuando se acercó a ella vio sus muñecas, tenía un sello.

⸻ **Sellos de esclavo muchacho, este es un lugar para traficar con esclavos.**

⸻Malditos.⸻decía un enojado Naruto.

⸻¿Qui-quién eres?⸻dijo Karin al levantar la mirada, sonaba bastante débil.

⸻Tranquila Karin, estoy aquí para sacarte prima.⸻respondió, entonces la chica solo cayó desmayada. Naruto realizó un clon que cargó a su prima.⸻llévatela a Uzu, me encargaré de este lugar.

El clon asintió y desapareció del lugar, él tenía sellos en Uzu para reaparecer automáticamente. Desaparecido su clon con su prima este volteó al sentir como diversos chakras llegaban a la habitación, eran débiles. Todos eran bandidos con el rostro tapado, tenían diversas armas.

⸻Tú…vamos a matarte niño.⸻dijo uno de los bandidos lanzándose contra él sin previo aviso. El rubio con una sonrisa cruda lo esquivó dándole un golpe en el cuello rompiéndoselo en el acto, el bandido cayó muerto al piso. El movimiento de manos de Naruto era impresionante poniendo sus manos en el piso saliendo sellos de este y cada uno de estos fue a los bandidos.⸻Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Setsuzoku (Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Conexión).

Cada uno de los bandidos comenzaba a sentir como su fuerza era mermada y los sellos brillaban. El rubio solo los miraba con una sonrisa mientras estos al final caían muertos al piso, solo tres lograron sobrevivir quien veían al rubio con miedo. Retrocedían ys sus piernas temblaban mientras el Uzumaki avanzaba.⸻Mi técnica Setsuzoku solo funciona con gente más débil que yo, puedo tomar su energía vital para hacerme más fuerte. Gracias por darme energía, aunque igual la tenía.

⸻P-por favor.⸻decía de forma débil uno de los sobrevivientes, el rubio solo negó.

⸻Cuantas veces Karin les pidió piedad, no los perdonaré. Esclavistas.

De pronto una presencia poderosa apareció delante de él, era un hombre que carecía de un ojo. Tenía pelo negro, no tenía cejas y llevaba una capa con un pantalón negro, un kunai adornaba su mano. Ese tipo tenía más chakra de lo normal, no era un simple bandido.

⸻Así que vienes a llevarte mi mercancía.⸻dijo el hombre, tenía una gruesa voz.

⸻Ella es mi prima, una miembro de mi clan. Lárgate si no quieres morir.⸻le dijo Naruto con ira contenida.⸻¿Quién eres tú?

⸻Otro Uzumaki, serás un perfecto espécimen para la venta. Después de todo Orochimaru los compra a buen precio. Y contestando a tu pregunta soy Takumi, el más importante esclavista del país del fuego.

⸻ **Tendrás que matar a esa serpiente cuanto antes chico** ⸻dijo Kurama.

⸻Ese placer se lo dejo al teme.⸻respondió el rubio.⸻Entonces Takumi-san, prepárate para morir

El rubio apareció delante de él dándole una patada en el estómago, intentó matarlo con un kunai; pero este lo bloqueó y realizando un jutsu con una mano.⸻Doton: Piketto (Elemento Tierra: Estacas).

Entonces de la tierra comenzaron a salir varias puntas de piedra intentando empalar al rubio, este las esquivaba con facilidad.⸻Raiton: Denki Paruma.⸻La mano del rubio se electrifico y golpeó la tierra destruyendo las estacas. Ambos chocaron sus kunais y comenzaron una pelea feroz de taijutsus. Le rubio llevaba con facilidad toda la batalla, Takumi comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que su taijutsu no tenía efecto contra el rubio.

⸻ _El Uzumaki da pelea, no puede ser se supone que los Uzumakis residentes en Kusa eran civiles._

⸻Eres bueno, pero yo lo soy más uzumaki.⸻dijo Takumi mientras realizaba otros sellos.⸻Doton: Karuseru (Elemento Tierra: Cárcel)

Cuatro paredes rodearon al rubio y una parte del techo acabó encima sellando el lugar entonces desde fuera Takumi veía como cientos de pequeñas estacas del tamaño de alfileres atravesaban las paredes. El jutsu terminó y cuando se disipó se vio a el cuerpo del rubio tirado ensangrentado, se arrodilló respirando agitadamente. Aquel ataque lo dejaba sin mucho chakra..⸻Lo logré…

⸻Venciste a mi clon, felicidades.⸻respondió el rubio apareciendo detrás de él, entonces el vio al rubio que trenía enfrente pero ya se había disipado. Mientras el kunai le hacía una herida en su estómago, algo que casi no pudo esquivar Takumi. Las paredes estaban destrozadas y estructura amenazaba con colapsar.⸻Es momento de terminar con esto.

El chakra del rubio comenzó a elevarse y el instinto asesino del rubio paralizó al esclavista, quien tenía una herida no muy profunda, pero le dificultaba su movilización.⸻E-eto n-no es nada.

⸻Estas en lo correcto, no es nada Takumi-san.

Todo ocurrió de forma demasiado rápida, el esclavista sintió un profundo golpe en su estómago haciéndole escupir sangre y lo mandó hacia una pared, sintió cientos de sebons que se le clavaban en el cuerpo lentamente.⸻Hyoton: Hyaku sen-pon no Hari (Elemento Hielo: Cien mil agujas)⸻dijo el rubio realizando dos movimientos de mano. La sangre teñía rojo la pared mientras el esclavista ya no se podía mover, estaba demasiado débil solo miraba con la fuerza que le quedaba al rubio quien se acercaba con una sonrisa.

⸻Eres cruel, trajiste sufrimiento a cientos de personas al esclavizarlas.⸻comenzó a decir el rubio mientras una secuencia de sellos tomaban forma.⸻Te daré una lección de fuinjutsu Takemi-san, los uzumaki fueron capaces de sellar incluso hasta la vida de usuarios débil. Algo que tú eres para mí,

El rubio terminó los sellos y se acercó al esclavista y colocó una mano en su pecho. De pronto el esclavista comenzó a gritar, se retorcía de dolor⸻Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Shiru Jumyo (Sellado de vida)

⸻Este sello es especial, para alguien con tan poco chakra puedo contener los latidos de su corazón lentamente, sentirás como te estas ahogando.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que los gritos de Takumi inundaban todos los pasillos vacíos hasta que poco a poco se apagaron y el esclavista quedó muerto luego de haber sentido que su corazón se paraba varias veces. Todo para no morir. El rubio sonrió con una sonrisa, había tomado la venganza de su prima.

Entonces su cuerpo se cubrió con una capa de energía dorada, mientras una mano de chakra salía de su cuerpo mientras se ubicaba encima de su propia mano, entonces se comenzó a formar una bola negra a la que los sobrevivientes solo gimieron de miedo. Uno de ellos se intentó parar, pero no podía moverse. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo por miedo al enorme poder que estaban sintiendo.

⸻Biju Rasentan.⸻dijo Naruto mientras soltaba la esfera en el aire y desaparecía.

Inmediatamente desde fuera de la casa solo se pudo ver como una enorme explosión consumió la totalidad de la casa dejando un hueco en el piso, los demás aldeanos comenzaron a correr y gritar al escuchar la energía acumulada. Ninguno de los esclavistas sobrevivió ese día

 **2**

En las afueras de Konoha las cosas habían estado muy agitadas estos últimos meses, debido a la caída de varios países al norte el Daimyo del País del Fuego había ordenado al Hokage que estuviese alerta con todos los equipos ninja. Que los mandara a misiones algo más peligrosas y que comenzara con su entrenamiento de ascenso mucho antes. Sasuke se encontraba en un equipo bastante diferente al de su línea original estando a la mano con los hermanos Namikaze. Eran el equipo 10, Sakura había acabo en un equipo diferente, algo que le había entristecido al uchiha. Le daba nostalgia ver a la Sakura que era su fangirl.

⸻Sasuke debes de concentrarte.⸻dijo Kakashi distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha sacudió su cabeza mientras comenzaba a saltar hacia el siguiente y el siguiente árbol, estaban en la frontera del país del Fuego. El equipo 10 había enviado como refuerzos del equip que su a su vez habían sido contratados por el líder de un pueblo para una misión Rango B, debían de pelear contra unos bandidos que se habían apoderado de tres pueblos cobrándoles tributos, eran decenas de estos. Estaban organizados, algo que le sorprendía mucho al Uchiha.

⸻¿Cómo es que tal cantidad de bandidos se hayan orgnaizado?⸻se preguntó Sasuke mientras saltaba.

⸻Según lo que he oído es que luego de la liberación del País de las Olas muchos de esos mercenarios huyeron del país por temor al Chi no Uzu (Remolino de Sangre) que fue el que liberó al país.

⸻¿El Chi no Uzu?⸻preguntó Menma mientras volvía a saltar.

⸻Es un Uzumaki, tal vez sea familiar nuestro.⸻dijo Hitomi.

⸻ _Naruto, eres un idiota por darte a conocer tanto_ ⸻pensó Sasuke con molestia.

El rubio se comunicaba con él a través de cartas, pero nunca revelaba su ubicación o sus actividades en específico. Sabía que su mejor amigo debía de estar en un nivel muy alto, pero él tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Pero debía de ser discreto para no llamar la atención de cabos innecesarios, con el tiempo la vigilancia de su hermano y de su padre disminuyeron. Él había logrado un enorme nivel de poder para su edad, ¿estaba a la altura de Naruto? Solo durante su encuentro lo sabrían.

⸻Quién sabe, recuerda que los uzumaki se dispersaron por el mundo luego de la destrucción de su villa durante las guerras ninja.⸻decía el ninja del parche.

⸻Me pregunto por qué nunca intentaron reconstruirla.⸻dijo Sasuke al aire.

⸻Por los recursos Sasuke, no es tan barato construir una aldea.⸻respondió Menma con sarcasmo.⸻Recuerda que nuestra aldea fue fundada por los dos clanes más poderosos de las tierras del fuego, tenían los recursos para hacerlo.

⸻Correcto Menma.⸻dijo el sensei.

El equipo logró divisar a lo lejos unas cuentas casas, el lugar coincidía con la descripción dada por los demás equipos además de la gran concentración de chakra que había. Pararon en la entrada de ese pequeño pueblo, vieron que había una mujer de cabellos negros junto con una genin de cabellos azulados.

⸻Menma-kun.⸻saludó la peliazul mientras iba a abrazarlo y este hacía lo mismo.

⸻Hinata-chan.⸻le devolvió el saludo el rubio con una sonrisa.

⸻Hola Hinata.⸻saludó Sasuke y Hitomi al mismo tiempo.

⸻Sasuke-san, Hitomi-chan

⸻Kakashi.⸻saludó la pelinegra.

⸻Kurenai.

Los cinco caminaron hacia el interior del pueblo, las personas parecían estar reconstruyendo algunas casas.

⸻¿Cómo estás Hinata-chan?⸻le saludó Menma con una sonrisa.

⸻Bien Menma-kun.⸻respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa.⸻Pero al parecer tendremos problemas con los bandidos, son una cadena de tres pueblos al norte que son controlados por ellos. Según escuché de los otros, se han fortificado.

⸻Nada que no podamos resolver juntos Hinata-chan.⸻respondió el Namikaze con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Sasuke solo miraba esa escena con el ceño fruncido, su amigo no estaba ahí para ponerle el freno a Menma. Pero el problema es que la Hinata de esta línea temporal parecía tener el comportamiento acosador con Menma y este no era tan estúpido como Naruto en su tiempo

Llegaron al centro del pueblo, donde estaba el equipo 8 y el equipo 6, este último estaba compuesto de tres chunin. Su hermana Satsuki estaba en este. La situación debía de ser complicada para mandar a dos uchihas en el mismo lugar…sí a veces su actitud arrogante no se había ido del todo.

⸻Nee-san.⸻saludó Sasuke a su hermana quien estaba sentada al lado de Asuma Sarutobi conversando.⸻¿Por qué han enviado a tantos ninjas? ¿Tan grave es la situación?

⸻Es por los reportes, esta misión era nuestra originalmente.⸻respondió Satsuki mientras se acomodaba el pelo.⸻Pero los bandidos parecen tener algún apoyo. No sabemos exactamente quien.

⸻Entiendo…⸻respondió Sasuke.⸻Bueno iré a dar una vuelta, estaré de regreso en un rato.

⸻Ten cuidado con los alrededores, aunque Hana está patrullando los alrededores.

⸻Sí⸻dijo Sasuke.

Dejó su mochila con Satsuki y caminó hacia el límite norte del pueblo, la zona era bastante pobre. Eso lo podría notar con facilidad, el pueblo estaba ubicado en medio del bosque; pero sus habitantes al no ser granjeros o algo parecido sus cosechas no eran abundantes ni las mejores. Sasuke saltó hacia uno de los árboles mientras liberaba un poco la respiración, a veces sentía las ganas de coger a Sakura y largarse de Konoha. Era aburrido, estaba acostumbrado a viajar por el mundo. Pero su trabajo era mantener vigilado al Hokage y dejar que Naruto reúna a los uzumakis. A su mente vino Sadara, de como ella luchó como la octava Hokage después de que Naruto falleciese…

⸻Vaya estás algo melancólico.⸻escuchó una voz su lado, era una mujer de piel morena y marcas en las mejillas.

⸻¿Eres Hana cierto? La hermana de Kiba.⸻preguntó Sasuke.

⸻Sí, mi tonto hermano debe de estar acosando a Hitomi en el pueblo. No deberías venir aquí solo Sasuke-san, es peligroso para un genin.

⸻Hmp⸻respondió Sasuke.

En eso sintió como un chakra aparecía delante de él…un kunai vino hacia él. Lo esquivó a duras penas pues explotó y activando su sharingan pudo localizar a sus enemigos. Frente a ellos estaba una mujer con una sonrisa, tenía la piel blanca y era algo pequeña. El cabello rubio y tenía una túnica negra.

⸻ _¿Akatsuki?_ ⸻se preguntó Sasuke.⸻ _No, nunca la había visto._

⸻¿Será una de las criminales?⸻e preguntó Hana mientras entraba en modo de pelea.⸻Debemos llevarla con nosotros.

⸻¿Quién eres tú?⸻preguntó Sasuke.

⸻Sasuke Uchiha.⸻dijo la extraña de pelo rubio.⸻Vaya es una sorpresa la verdad, encontrarte en este lugar.

⸻Repetiré y será mejor que respondas.⸻volvió a decir Sasuke haciendo un sello y de una pequeña nube de humo apareció una espada.⸻Dime quien eres…

⸻Oblígame Uchiha…⸻respondió esta sonriendo.

⸻¡Sasuke espe…⸻la Inuzuka no pudo seguir hablando porque Sasuke corrió contra la mujer quien tenía dos sables en sus manos. Chocaron sus espadas, el uchiha la miraba a los ojos intentando meterla en un genjutsu. Pero esta no caía.

⸻ _Es resistente_.⸻pensó Sasuke mientras volvía a atacar y realizando un sello con una mano.⸻Katon: Hi no Dagan (Elemento fuego: Balas de Fuego).

El pecho del azabache se infló y comenzó a escupir balas de fuego que se dirigían a una gran velocidad hacia la desconocida quien solo las esquivaba demostrando una enorme velocidad, fue a toda carga contra Sasuke quien bloqueó a duras penas ese ataque. Ella le dio una patada en el pecho y este con un kunai le logró herir la mejilla ambos saltaron retrocediendo.

Sasuke miraba a su oponente, no tenía un nivel ordinario de un bandido. Entonces observó como la Inuzuka quien había visto ese pequeño choque, realizó unos jutsus donde apareció un perro con quien se miró y asintió. Entonces ambos realizaron un sello y el perro se transformó en un clon de Hana, se lanzaron contra la chica quien bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad.⸻Gatenga.⸻dijo Hana quien comenzó a girar como si fuese una sierra y sus cabellos se volvieron duros girando a una enorme velocidad contra la desconocida quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y lo bloqueó con la mano.

Hana dejó de girar y en ese momento Sasuke atacó por detrás a la desconocida quien recibió de lleno ese corte con su espada.

⸻AAHHHGG⸻gritó esta dando un salto hacia el costado. Su mano con la cual había bloqueado el ataque estaba llena de sangre, y su espalda también. Vio a los ninjas de Konoha con ira.⸻Al parecer aun me falta por aprender, pero si te mato aquí Uchiha. Oto-san me recompensará.

⸻ _¿Oto-san?…_ ⸻pensó Sasuke que sintió como el chakra de la chica se elevaba y veía como debajo de sus ropas había un punto que concentraba chakra.

La desconocida reapareció delante de Hana quien recibió un golpe en el estómago que la dejó en el piso, entonces ella al intentar moverse no lo lograba. Sasuke notó que había una sombra debajo de ella.

⸻Una técnica Nara.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras concentraba chakra en sus ojos y los abría.⸻Tú no eres una Nara, si puedes usar esa técnica tendré que acabar contigo rápido.

⸻No podrás Uchiha, un simple genin no podría.⸻respondió la chica sonriendo.⸻Terminemos con esto, ella no nos interrumpirá más.

La rubia fue contra Sasuke dándole un golpe, el uchiha lo bloqueó sin problema. De pronto vio como debajo de él había un sello explosivo.

⸻Ninpo: Shiru-kake (Arte Ninja: Multiplicación de Sellos).⸻dijo la desconocida

Entonces una explosión en cadena comenzó. El Uchiha salió de la zona a duras penas dañándose el brazo izquierdo, fue atacado con ferocidad por la desconocida, él bloqueó todos los ataques mientras sacaba tres shuriken imbuidos en rayos, los lanzó y provocaron la desestabilización de la chica. El Uchiha apareció delante de ella dándole u corte directo en el pecho, seguido de dos patadas en la cabeza y su brazo izquierdo. Y al final un kunai clavado en su pecho. La chica dio un enorme salto hacia atrás. Sasuke sintió su brazo arder, la explosión le había desgarrado la piel.

⸻Tú…maldito…⸻dijo la desconocida enojada escupiendo sangre, no le había dado en una zona vital, iba a hacer otro jutsu, pero entonces un hombre apareció delante de ella.

⸻Vámonos...⸻dijo.

⸻Pero…

⸻Ayaka, ahora.

⸻Como si los fuese a dejar escapar.⸻respondió Sasuke, pero sin lograr ver nada aun con su sharingan el hombre pálido sin cabello apareció delante de él con una manopla lo golpeo en su estómago. Quemaba, esa manopla quemaba….

⸻Ahhgg.⸻dijo Sasuke al sentir la herida.

⸻¡Sasuke!⸻escuchó un grito detrás, entonces vio como un kunai pasaba directo a su costado y Menma aparecía a su lado.

⸻¡Rasengan!⸻gritó Menma mientras el hombre recibía en el brazo el ataque, pero no parecía haber sufrido mucho daño pues solo volvió a reaparecer al lado de la identificada como Ayaka.

⸻Uno de los hijos del Yondaime, esto si no lo esperaba. Vámonos Ayaka

Ambos personajes solo desaparecieron, Sasuke recuperó el aliento y desactivo su sharingan. el jutsu que paralizaba a la Inuzuka desapareció y a los segundos llegaron Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Satsuki.

⸻¡Sasuke!⸻gritó la hermana Uchiha⸻¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!?

⸻Una enemigo…era fuerte.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras se paraba.⸻Estos bandidos no tienen el nivel de simples civiles, deben de ser ninjas. Debemos de ser cuidadosos.

⸻Ustedes vuelvan al pueblo.⸻dijo Asuma terminando de fumar un cigarrillo.⸻Nosotros revisaremos la zona, deben de tratarte el brazo Sasuke.

Las dos chunin y ambos genin comenzaron a caminar, Sasuke de pronto miró a Menma.⸻ _Sabe el Hirashin no Jutsu del Yondaime, es más poderoso de lo que aparenta._

⸻Un gracias no estaría mal Sasuke-san.⸻le dijo Menma.

⸻Gracias por rescatar a mi hermano Menma-san.⸻le dijo Satsuki.

⸻No hay de que Uchiha-san…no hay de que…

3

⸻¿Cómo está?⸻preguntó Naruto mientras observaba a Karin conectada a un suero y este estaba sentado en la silla esperando.

⸻Pronto despertará Naruto-kun.⸻respondió su compañera Uzumaki.⸻Tengo que hablar de algo Naruto.

Ambos se encontraban en la casa del rubio, más específicamente en la sala. Tenía algunos sillones y un estante con todas las vajillas. Los rostros de los antiguos líderes de los clanes estaban en todas las paredes, eran demasiados. El rubio miraba a su prima, esperando a que despertase y contarle todo. Dudaba si contarle la verdad de las cosas y como él había viajado en el tiempo, solo Akeno lo sabía. Además de ella y Sasuka nadie tenía idea.

Y eso que Akeno le había forzado a hablar…

 **Flash Back hacía 6 meses…**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en medio de la biblioteca Uzumaki, tenía una pluma especial con un sello, era un sello maldito. Akeno estaba a su costado mirando atentamente al rubio.

⸻Recuerda Naruto, el fuinjutsu requiere de letras. Tu caligrafía debe de ser precisa porque un signo mal podría hacer que el sello fallase, esa pluma te provocará una herida del mismo tamaño que tu caligrafía. Es una buena forma de aprender, bárbara…pero efectiva.

⸻Dímelo a mí…⸻decía el rubio llorando a mares, su mano estaba llena de heridas, él nunca había sido un fan de la lectura o escritura. Su caligrafía era una mierda y se reflejaba en sus heridas.

Akeno negaba con la cabeza, ese Uzumaki no había recibido un entrenamiento digno de fuinjutsu en su vida, sin embargo, ese niño era muy poderoso…muy poderoso para su edad. Parecía saber que cosas iban a pasar, el chico se había negado a hablar…tenía que descubrir porque su chakra era tan familiar.

⸻Naruto, mira te voy a poder un sello que te ayudará en tu caligrafía…es como un sello de ayuda.⸻dijo Akeno mientras realizaba un par de movimientos de mano y el sello quedaba gravado en la piel del rubio.⸻Ahora Naruto vamos a hablar.

⸻¿qué?⸻preguntó confundido el rubio.

⸻Me dirás de donde vienes…¿cómo es que eres tan poderoso? y sobre todo…¿por qué tu chakra es tan parecido al chico que una vez conocí hace cien años?...⸻le dijo Akeno.

⸻Akeno-sensei yo…⸻comenzó a decir Naruto, en eso sintió como su garganta le ardía.

⸻El sello que te puse es especial Naruto, ahora tus palabras y cuando su cuerpo reacciona de forma que el sello interpreta que es una mentira libera una sustancia que provoca dolor en tus cuerdas vocales, era usado para sacar información en Uzu…solo yo lo puedo retirar…⸻dijo Akeno de forma sombría, lo miraba enojada…⸻Así que comienza a hablar…

⸻yo….⸻Naruto sentía como sub garganta ardía, dolía demasiado y el chakra de Kurama parecía que no llegaba, su maestra no parecía una persona de la que debería de desconfiar. Ella lo estaba entrenando, merecía saberlo. Además, no había riesgo…nadie más había llegado al lugar. Soltó un suspiró…⸻Vengo del futuro…

El ardor paró…

⸻¿Del futuro?⸻Akeno levantó la ceja.⸻¿enserio?

⸻Sí…yo vengo de casi treinta años del futuro…aunque es un futuro y una línea muy diferente.⸻respondió el rubio.⸻Yo…viví la cuarta guerra ninja y también la quinta. Al final todo se perdió y toda Konoha junto con las demás aldeas fueron destruidas y morí…

⸻Suenas como si hubieses sido alguien importante…

⸻Fui el Séptimo Hokage.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Mi hijo murió en batalla, luego que yo…el viejo Sabio de los Seis Caminos me dio una segunda oportunidad…mi hijo me entregó sub sello Karma es por ello que lo tengo.

⸻Ahora tiene sentido.⸻respondió Akeno luego de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio.⸻Que tuvieses ese sello, solo los que han derrotado a un Otsutsuki lo tienen y están extintos ahora. Pero responde ¿porqué tu chakra es tan similar a esa chica?

⸻No lo sé, soy un Uzumaki tal vez sería por eso…⸻respondió el rubio levantando los hombro.⸻Aunque…escucha, yo…soy la reencarnación de cierta persona.

⸻¿Reencarnación?⸻dijo Akeno.⸻No es por ser Uzumaki, tu chakra tiene algo especial, dices que eres una reencarnación…¿de él?

⸻No, de él no.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Pero tal vez él y yo lo seamos de la misma persona, soy la reencarnación de Ashura Otsutsuki.

⸻¿Quién?

⸻Era uno de los hijos de los hijos del sabio de lo seis caminos.⸻dijo el rubio.⸻Pero solo hay una forma de saber si es que la persona que me dices es también su reencarnación mía o del otro hermano. ¿cómo fue que murió?

⸻Se llamó Ima Uzumaki Uchiha, ella fue una de las perores ninja de mi generación, aunque terminó siendo una de las más poderosas. A pesar de su sangre Uchiha creció en Uzu como una Uzumaki más.⸻recordaba Akeno con una sonrisa triste.⸻Murió asesinada en una pelea contra un mercenario Senju…era un desertor de su clan. Se llamaba Iwao Senju, ambos crecieron juntos. Ya que vivieron en el campo de guerra durante un par de años durante la Primera Guerra Ninja.

 **Fin Flash Back…**

⸻Naruto, Karin despertó…⸻dijo Akeno.

Karin había despertado.

 **Y corte….**

 **Espero que les haya gustado chicos, todo tiene su porqué en este capítulo xDD Bueno ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen su review y su favorito. Hasta luego.**


	6. Capítulo 4: Iwagakure

**Hola chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten C:**

 **JssZavala:** La aprovechará tenlo por seguro, espero que te guste.

 **Darck Master:** Estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas, esos diálogos no son errores. Y no, no pasó en esta línea temporal, pero creo que revelar más arruinaría el misterio. Con respecto a los OC, lamento decir que para contar la historia del Clan Uzumaki o algún clan fuera de los principales en Naruto voy a tener que utilizar Oc's porque no hay otros personajes que pueda utilizar. Estoy buscando en películas para utilizar los menos posibles, pero tanto de eso como personajes antagonistas en Boruto no son muchos los revelados ni tampoco se sabe tanto de ellos. Lamento si es que te disgusta, pero los que tengo que son canon quiero usarlos bien por ello para papeles secundarios tengo que utilizar oc. Y tal vez este capítulo te haga algunas luces. Y bueno si no te gusta, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad c:

 **Kevin Rolando 614** : Mira que al final decidí que sí xD

 **Capítulo 4**

Iwagakure

1

⸻Karin.⸻dijo Naruto mientras le acercaba a la uzumaki recién levantada una taza de té. La chica lo tomó con rapidez, tenía demasiada sed. No había bebido nada desde hacía demasiado tiempo, ese esclavista los tenía débiles para poder controlarlos mejor.⸻Tranquila estás con la familia.

⸻¿Fa-familia?⸻repitió Karin frunciendo el ceño, esa palabra no la usaba con regularidad.⸻Mi familia murió en el incendio de Kusa, no tengo a nadie y jamás te he visto.

⸻Bueno, no me conoces pero somos familia.⸻le respondió el rubio, mientras se acercaba y le tendía la mano.⸻Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tú también eres una uzumaki. Somos del mismo clan.

⸻¿Clan?⸻repitió ella.⸻P-pero es im-imposible yo…

⸻Tienes un chakra familiar al mío prima, tenemos el mismo apellido además los uzumakis normalmente eran pelirrojos como mi madre.⸻El ninja rubio se sentó a su lado.⸻En este momento estamos en Uzu, era el hogar de nuestro clan que fue destruidos durante las guerras ninja.

Karin lo miraba sin decir una palabra, toda su vida había pensado que no tenía más familia más allá que sus padres. Resultaba que tenía…entonces Karin recordó. Recordó las historias que le contaba su padre, sobre como su familia habían huido de su hogar. Pero que todos estaban muertos o probablemente no los reconocería. Si este chico decía la verdad entonces…ya no estaría sola.

⸻¿Para que me buscaste?⸻le preguntó Karin tomando un poco más de té.

⸻Verás, yo…he visto muchas cosas prima.⸻habló el rubio.⸻He leído mucho y aprendido en este lugar, quiero renacer el clan uzumaki.

⸻¿¡Qué!?⸻Karin al escuchar esas palabras se puso roja y se alejó un poco de su salvador. Naruto al entender lo que la chica había entendido también se sonrojó levemente y negó.⸻¡Pervertido!

⸻¡Espera!⸻le dijo nervioso agitando sus manos.⸻No me refiero a eso, sino a reunir a todos los sobrevivientes de nuestro clan.

⸻¿Hay más?⸻La posibilidad de tener más familia le hacía latir el corazón de emoción.

⸻Sí, unos cuantos.⸻le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.⸻Cuando estemos todos, quiero que reconstruyamos Uzu para que regrese al mundo ninja. Será una tarea difícil, tendremos muchos enemigos a nuestro lado. Sin embargo, quiero que todos los uzumaki tengamos un hogar. Quiero cambiar el mundo ninja Karin, está no será una aldea como todas las demás, tendrá un diferente sistema…otro tipo de organización. Causaremos un cambio, para que pueda haber paz entre todos. Si no quieres participar no te voy a obligar, pero siempre tendrás un lugar aquí. Como una Uzumaki este siempre será tu hogar.

 _Reconstruir una aldea ninja, reconstruir una aldea que gobierne nuestro clan…construir mi hogar_ , pensó Karin emocionada.

⸻Estoy contigo, sí.⸻le respondía sonriente la pelirroja.

⸻Excelente.⸻dijo Naruto parándose.⸻Antes que nada, hay un miembro del Clan Uzumaki que ha sobrevivido que es extremadamente poderoso, yo creo poder vencerlo solo. Pero entrar a donde está yo solo sí sería un suicidio. Voy a necesitar de otros miembros para ir a por el.

⸻¿Acaso no crees que querrá venir voluntariamente cuando se entere que su clan está renaciendo?⸻le preguntó.

⸻Él…está perdido.⸻Naruto caminó hacia la puerta.⸻Ha sufrido mucho como tú o como yo, tal vez más. Necesitamos ir a por él y sacarlo del odio que lo está absorbiendo, podremos hacerlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

⸻Pero yo…no tengo entrenamiento shinobi.⸻Karin bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.⸻No podré ayudarte.

⸻No te preocupes, por eso. Ella te va a ayudar.⸻el rubio abrió la puerta y la Uzumaki mayor entró haciendo una ligera reverencia.⸻Karin, ella es Akeno Uzumaki es una antepasada nuestra. Mi sensei y la tuya también.

⸻M-muy buenas Akeno-sama.⸻dijo Karin haciendo una torpe reverencia.

La Uzumaki mayor sonrió ante la joven, al menos le trataba con un poco más de respeto que Naruto.

⸻Hola Karin-chan.⸻le saludó.⸻Yo voy a ser tu sensei por los próximos 3 días, cuando terminemos el entrenamiento serás muy poderosa.

⸻¿¡Tres días!?⸻Karin estaba sorprendida, no podía ser una shinobi en solo tres días.⸻No puede ser.

⸻Bueno.⸻interrumpió Naruto.⸻Serán tres días para todos nosotros, pero para ti serán casi dos años.

⸻No lo entiendo…

⸻Verás, el clan uzumaki tiene técnicas de sello y de espacio tiempo. Esa era su especialidad, el Fuinjutsu.⸻relató Akeno sentándose al lado de la pelirroja menor.⸻Una forma en que todos entrenaban poco tiempo y de forma efectiva era creando un área donde el tiempo pase mucho más rápido, en este caso este sello que tenemos podemos graduarlo para que el tiempo pase más rápido dentro. Tres días son dos años, Naruto hizo un sello de principiante para que un año fuesen dos.

⸻Pero…¿no envejecemos?⸻le preguntó Karin preocupada.

⸻Sí, tu cuerpo sufrirá esos 3 años, por eso es más recomendable usarlo por cortos periodos de tiempo, alargar 6 meses o semanas.⸻continuó Naruto.⸻Pero necesitamos que todos nosotros seamos lo suficientemente fuertes, ¿estás dispuesta a envejecer 3 años para en 3 días convertirte en una digna miembro del clan?

Karin no lo dudó dos veces.⸻¡Por supuesto!

Naruto sonrió.⸻Entonces Karin, mañana iniciarás tu entrenamiento con Akeno.

El rubio volvió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación.⸻Descansa yo haré lo mismo, serán días muy largos a partir de ahora.

Naruto salió de la sala directo a su habitación, era un lugar pequeño con una cama y varios rojos de jutsus uzumakis. Tenía varias cartas de Sasuke donde le informaban la situación de la aldea, todo lo agitado que estaba el lugar por ese nuevo país. Eso iba a cambiar las cosas muy fuertemente, la militarización estaba ocurriendo más rápido. No sabía si esto iba a afectar los movimientos de Akatsuki, debía de encontrar a Nagato o a Obito para poder desbloquearles la memoria. Ellos eran pieza fundamental en esto, pero entrar a Amegakure solo los alertaría. Además, quería convencerlo sin desbloquearle la memoria. Para ello necesitaba a más uzumakis con él. Algo le preocupaba, era Obito Uchiha, su chakra por más que lo intentara buscar no lo encontraba. Era como si hubiese desaparecido, probablemente se estaba escondiendo. Akatsuki no había hecho ningún movimiento, en lo que respecta a la línea general todo debía de seguir como siempre. Nagato sería el último objetivo, él era el más fuerte de los uzumaki. Claro, por debajo de él.

2

⸻¿A cuanto estamos del objetivo?⸻preguntó Hitomi mientras saltaba hacia un arbusto.

⸻Estamos a unos doscientos metros.⸻respondió Kakashi quien estaba detrás de ella. Menma estaba un poco más adelante que Kakashi y Sasuke atrás de este último.⸻Los equipos de Kurenai y Asuma están por las posiciones norte y sur del pueblo. Recuerden que primero debemos de ver cuantos enemigos son y según eso dar una señal para iniciar el ataque.

⸻No logro sentir chakras.⸻dijo Sasuke adelantándose con el ceño fruncidos.⸻Pareciese que solo civiles estuviesen en el pueblo.

⸻Eso no cuadra con la enemiga con la que peleaste antes uchiha-san.⸻Menma observaba el pueblo.⸻Esa chica desprendía un gran chakra, además de utilizar una técnica Nara.

⸻Lo que has dicho me preocupa.⸻Kakashi se veía algo inquieto, aun con sus más de mil jutsus. Las técnicas propias de un clan eran bastante complicadas de copiar si es que no ser tenía la especialización necesaria.⸻Avancemos.

El equipo de Kakashi avanzaba lentamente por los árboles, antes el ninja copia había enviado a varios perros para inspeccionar y estos bandidos tenían vigías por las entradas del pueblo. No tenía más de 200 habitantes, pero le resultaba curioso que no habían escuchado gritos o señales de saqueo. Normalmente los bandidos no duraban más de un día en algún pueblo asaltado.

Menma miraba la situación seria, la chica le había dado pelea al Uchiha por lo que no podían ser enemigos ordinarios. El no sentir ningún tipo de presencia solo hacía que todo se pusiese más tenso, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos a su costado.

⸻Kakashi-sensei.⸻le llamó Menma.⸻Iré a ver hacia los costados, cualquier cosa lanzaré un kunai con sello explosivo al cielo.

⸻Ten cuidado Menma, ve a investigar.⸻respondió el peliplateado.

Menma comenzó a saltar alejándose de su equipo, quería rodear el pueblo para lograr sentir algo, pero no había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores con un nivel considerable. Si es que no tenían chakra, entonces no deberían de ser buenos luchadores. Entonces vio como a unos metros a su lado una sombra se movió entre los arbustos. Vio como una bomba iba dirigida hacia él.

⸻¡Hijo de puta!⸻dijo Menma mientras saltaba y lanzaba dos kunais hacia la sombra.

Esta sombra salió de entre los arbustos esquivando la explosión, era un bandido que tenía una espada. Con un chaleco gris, unos pantalones negros y de igual forma el polo. No poseía bandana alguna.

⸻Ninja de la hoja.⸻El más grande era el que parecía el líder.⸻Tal como dijo, si te acabo seré recompensado.

⸻Entonces ven desgraciado.⸻respondió.

Entonces el que estaba enfrente de Menma comenzó su ataque hacia el genin, fue corriendo contra él y le dio un fuerte golpe. El Namikaze lo bloqueó con facilidad y respondió el golpe, el otro lo esquivó. La velocidad que tenía le hacía recordar a cierto genin de grandes cejas. Menma no podía competir con tal velocidad sin usar el Hirashin no Jutsu.⸻ _A pesar de mis reservas de chakra, no puedo abusar de ello_.⸻se dijo. Con un kunai en la mano comenzó a chocar metal contra su oponente quien al tener una katana tenía más fuerza, pero el Namikaze tenía más movilidad. Se agachó esquivando una patada y un puño cargado de chakra se lo dio en el estómago al bandido.

⸻Ahhhggg.⸻dijo este escupiendo sangre.⸻Maldito seas.

El bandido hizo una posición de manos entonces Menma vio como de este salía una bola de fuego, el Namikaze quedó totalmente sorprendido y el ataque le dio en el brazo. Saltó hacia atrás, cogió uno de sus kunais especiales.⸻ _No puede ser, no sentí ningún tipo de chakra que se estaba acumulando. ¿Quién es este tipo?_

⸻Juguemos niño.⸻el bandido tenía una sádica sonrisa. Otro movimiento de manos, entonces una esfera de agua se acumuló en su mano y salió disparada hacia Menma este lanzó su kunai hacia un lado y se teletransportó esquivando el ataque. Vio como esa esfera de agua caía sobre la tierra y se evaporada denotando que estaba hirviendo.

⸻Me habría quemado severamente.⸻respondió Menma.⸻ _Tiene Suiton y Katon, puede hacer jutsus con una sola mano y al parecer suprimiendo todo su chakra hasta que lo suelta._

⸻¿Asustado?⸻preguntó.⸻déjame matarte, será una muerte limpia.

 _Con Taijutsu él tendría más resistencia a la larga, no sé cuanto chakra podrá tener por lo que lanzar ataque s a lo loco no es una opción recomendable. Debo de acabar con él de un ataque rápido, para que no tenga oportunidad de usar algún tipo de jutsu_.⸻pensó Menma mientras hacía un movimiento de manos y dos clones aparecían a su lado, cada uno con un kunai especial en su mano. Debía de hacerlo rápido, él debía de atacar primero.

⸻Vamos baka, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?⸻Menma sonrió arrogantemente.⸻se ve que eres un inútil.

⸻¿¡Yo un inútil!?⸻el hombre parecía fuera de sus estribos.⸻¡Te mostraré el verdadero poder!

Entonces otro movimiento de mano y de su izquierda salió un dragón de fuego enorme, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Menma y sus clones.

⸻Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento Tierra: Protección de Tierra).⸻Dijo Menma haciendo los sellos y colocando las manos en el piso levantándose una enorme pared de piedra.

Sus clones saltaron fuera de la barrera lanzando los kunais uno hacia detrás del bandido y el otro hacia el cielo, ambos clones se teletransportaron a sus respectivas armas. El dragón iba directo hacia la muralla y entonces chocó. El bandido no se percató de los clones, el clon detrás del bandido realizó sellos.

⸻Doton: Kakin (encierro)⸻Entonces cuatro paredes se elevaron encerrando al bandido.

⸻No me atraparás.⸻gritó el bandido saltando fuera, pero el clon que estaba arriba cayó hacia él apuntando un ataque en su mano directo hacia él. Tarde se dio cuenta…

⸻¡Rasengan!⸻gritó el hijo del cuarto hokage mientras el ataque iba directo hacia su pecho mandándolo al fondo de la estructura. Menma no quiso correr riesgos y realizó otros movimientos de manos.

⸻Doton: Piketto (Estacas)

En el interior de la estructura como si fuesen enormes alfileres se elevaron puntas de piedra matando al bandido quien había sobrevivido a duras penas a ese rasengan. Cuando la estructura se desmoronó se veía el cuerpo del bandido lleno de agujeros y sangrando. La tierra estaba mancha y Menma se sentaba, había gastado más chakra del que tenía planeado con esa pelea. Respiraba agitadamente mientras se acercaba al cuerpo, no parecía tener algo especial. Pero tenía algo en su muñeca…

BOOOOMMM

Miró al pueblo al escuchar la explosión, humo se levantaba por sobre el pueblo.

⸻Deben de haber iniciado el ataque.⸻dijo Menma antes de comenzar a correr hacia este.

3

Sasuke estaba algo ofuscado, unos enemigos los habían visto y dado la alarma. Kakashi inició el ataque hacia el pueblo. Los demás equipos hicieron lo mismo, todos corrieron hacia el pueblo golpeando a todos los bandidos que pudiesen. Pero algo cambio, esos bandidos podían usar ataques elementales. Él podía ver gracias a su sharingan que no tenían ningún tipo de chakra, podría decirse que eran civiles con gran entrenamiento físico. Como Lee.

⸻ _¿Qué es esto?_ ⸻pensó mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego y con su espada iba cortándole el cuello a un bandido, los aldeanos del lugar se habían revelado aunque en vez de pelear huían por sus vidas.

El Uchiha observó a Kakashi quien estaba luchando con dos kunais en sus manos contra tres bandidos quien intentaban neutralizarlo, sus armas estaban imbuidas con rayos. Eso no podía ser, bloqueó dos ataques antes de quedar herido por un kunai electrificado. Sasuke fue corriendo en ayuda de su maestro, realizó un movimiento de manos.

⸻Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Dragon de Fuego)⸻dijo Sasuke mientras un dragón de fuego salía de su boca lanzando balas de fuego hacia los bandidos, dos de estos no pudieron esquivarlo y terminaron quemados lo suficiente para que Kakashi les acabara clavándoles el kunai en el pecho.

⸻Gracias.⸻dijo Kakashi.

⸻Chicos.⸻escucharon y vieron a Menma que entraba a toda velocidad.

⸻¿Dónde estabas?⸻gritó Hitomi mientras dejaba inconsciente a un bandido quien le había lanzado un ataque de agua.

⸻Ellos no poseen chakra, pero de alguna forma pueden realizar jutsus elementales. Pelee con uno de ellos, tenía un nivel considerable. Parecía un capitán o jefe.

Sasuke miró hacia el resto del pueblo, Kurenai tenía atrapado a cinco bandidos en genjutsus y cayeron inconscientes a los segundos. Hinata golpeaba a un bandido dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras que Asuma, Ino, Kiba y Hana lograban a ser retroceder al norte a veinte bandidos que comenzaron a salir huyendo del pueblo. Satsuki estaba por el oeste del pueblo ayudando a Shino quien había sido rodeado por varios bandidos, uno de ellos había lanzado un ataque de sombras inmovilizándolo. Ella lanzó sellos explosivos hacia los bandidos que los esquivaron rompiendo el jutsu, entonces Satsuki a una velocidad muy superior les rajó el cuello a los cinco que cayeron muertos.

⸻¿Estás bien?⸻preguntó la Uchiha ayudando a levantarse a Shino.

⸻Sí.⸻respondió el Aburame.⸻Mis insectos no podían hacer nada, el chakra de ellos era demasiado bajo.

⸻Vamos a reagruparnos con los otros.⸻respondió Satsuki saltando, la destrucción no había siudo tanta en aquella zona. Los civiles habían huido al bosque.

⸻Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la zona directo al centro del pueblo, esa iba a ser el punto de reunión.

El pueblo había sido liberado con facilidad, Sasuke no encontró tanta resistencia como esperaba. Muchos de los bandidos habían huido cuando comenzaron a perder muchos números. Los demás equipos ya se habían reunido en el centro del pueblo.

⸻Parece que son todos.⸻dijo Shikamaru quien estaba herido en un brazo.⸻Uno de ellos intentó paralizarme con mi propia técnica, podía usarla. Es problemático.

⸻Eran demasiados ninjas.⸻dijo Ino adolorida en la pierna.

⸻Debemos tener precaución, si han huido en los próximos pueblos debe de haber muchos más.⸻Hana estaba curando a Hinata quien por cubrir a Kiba había recibido un ataque de agua directo en el brazo izquierdo.

⸻Contacta con el líder del pueblo, debemos de organizarnos para poder ayudar a los civiles que huyeron durante la pelea.⸻dijo Kurenai mientras agitaba se paraba sobre la fuente.

La plaza había sido dañada, varios edificios estaban al borde del colapso. La fuente principal estaba en ruinas y decenas de cuerpos estaban en el piso, mientras este se tenía de la sangre.

⸻Pero lo logramos.⸻respondió Hitomi con una sonrisa.

⸻Sí.⸻gritó Kiba sonriendo.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba observando a los cadáveres, fue a un lugar apartado de la vista de sus compañeros y le quitó la ropa a uno de ellos. Tenía graves cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero su respiración se contuvo y hasta paró cuando vio como en la muñeca del hombre había un artefacto, uno que recordaba bien. Era la misma muñequera que había utilizado Boruto en los exámenes chunin antes de la invasión de los otsutsuki, No podía ser…

⸻Esto se supone que no debería de estar aquí.⸻dijo Sasuke al aire mientras se lo arrebataba, esto explicaba el porqué podían hacer jutsus sin necesidad de chakra Su cuerpo se tensó.⸻Herramientas científicas ninja.

Pero no había lugar en la tierra con la tecnología para poder desarrollarlas, a Konoha le llevó años el poder hacerlo. La única forma en que alguien pudiese hacerlo en este tiempo era que contase con la fortuna de un Daimyo, pero con el conocimiento de poder hacerlos. Se le vino a la mente.

⸻No puede ser.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras recordaba quienes eran los principales poseedores de esas herramientas.⸻Si esto es verdad entonces no fue solo él.

⸻¡Sasuke!⸻escuchó el grito de sus compañeros, él solo guardó la muñequera en un pergamino y lo guardó. Sus manos temblaban de nervios.

⸻ _Tengo que avisarle de esto a Naruto, al parecer no fue el único que regresó en el tiempo._

4

Iwagakure era una aldea del País de la Tierra, la aldea eterna rival de Konohagakure y del País del Fuego. Era un territorio bastante más difícil que los bosques de las tierras del fuego, lleno de cañones, aldeas que practicaban la minería y realmente poca vegetación completamente vivía. La aldea de Iwa tenía un paisaje mucho menos vivo que Konoha y sus alrededores no eran la excepción. En una de las cuevas que estaban alrededor estaba un hombre quien meditaba tranquilamente. Tenía pelo y barba pelirrojas con unas marcas en sus mejillas. Aquel era Roshi, el jinchuriki del Yonbi o Son Goku. él tenía la confianza del Tsuchikage para poder estar libre por el país. Aunque en sus últimos años su relación se había deteriorado bastante igual tenía el permiso de estar donde quisiese. Un hombre sin un clan, sin un lugar que pudiese llamar "hogar" realmente no tenía mucho que hacer solo se dedicaba a entrenar y viajar por el mundo. En estos últimos años había descuidado un poco su entrenamiento, recién lo estaba retomando. Tratando de entrar en armonía con Son Goku.

⸻ **Con que luego de tato tiempo decides hacerme caso Roshi**.⸻dijo Son Goku a su jinchuriki.

⸻Pues debo de admitir cuando tienes razón.⸻respondió el viejo.⸻Me he descuidado, estos años de paz me han hecho olvidar que soy un jinchuriki y que puedo ser atacado en cualquier momento.

⸻ **Exacto debes…** ⸻por un momento el biju se calló.⸻ **Siento como un chakra poderoso se está acercando Roshi, a una gran velocidad.**

 **⸻** Sí, también lo detecto…prepárate.⸻respondió el jinchuriki para salir de su pose de meditación colocándose su traje. Era de color rojo oscuro y una capa negra, Roshi caminaba hacia la entrada de la cueva, entonces fue cuando vio que frente a él estaba un hombre de negra de nubes rojas. Tenía una cara como si fuese un tiburón y una gran espada en sus hombros.

⸻Roshi de Iwa, Jinchuriki del Cuatro Colas.⸻dijo el hombre caminando hacia él.⸻Ven conmigo y esto no terminará probablemente en tu muerte.

⸻Cálla…⸻iba a decir Roshi cuando una persona apareció de pronto frente a él.

⸻Disculpe Roshi-sama.⸻dijo el joven rubio parado frente a él.⸻Pero quiero hacer esto rápido, vendrá conmigo para Uzu.

⸻¿Uzu?⸻Roshi no entendía nada, ¿qué mierda estaba pasado?⸻¿Quién eres niño?

⸻Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.⸻le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.⸻Soy el jinchuriki del Kyubi, somos miembros del mismo clan Roshi-sama

⸻Mocoso…⸻gruñó el extraño, para luego poder una sonrisa.⸻Este es mi día de suerte, dos jinchurikis.

⸻Kisame-san mi recomendación es que te largues.⸻el rubio se tornó serio mientras.

⸻Será tu fin mocoso.⸻gritó Kisame mientras realizaba movimientos de manos.⸻Suiton: Bakushui Shoha

Entonces comenzó a expulsar enormes cantidades de agua que amenazaban con crear un lago artificial, el rubio recordaba las técnicas de Zabuza. Un usuario de agua la necesitaba para aumentar su poder. Entonces el rubio corrió hacia Kisame y activó su Karma colocando su mano en el agua. El agua fue absorbida con rapidez por el rubio, el rostro de Kisame no tenía comparación. Ese chico había absorbido su agua.

Naruto con kunai en mano fue contra Kisame quien lo bloqueó con su espada, le dio un golpe en el pecho que fue bloqueado por el akatsuki. Se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu siendo Kisame incapaz de romper la defensa del rubio. Pasaron segundos mientras que Naruto realizaba unos sellos por separado de forma lenta hasta que realizó uno último.

⸻Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Juryoko (Gravedad)⸻El Uzumaki colocó su mano en el piso provocando que en una zona de doscientos metros cayera una increíble presión. Kisame cayó de rodillas debido a la presión de la zona.

 _Esto es malo, maldita sea_ ⸻pensó Kisame tratando de levantarse, pero la presión gravitacional era demasiado fuerte.

Naruto apareció delante de él y le clavó el kunai en su garganta, el akatsuki comenzó a sangrar.

⸻En una batalla en el agua contra ti sería mucho más difícil, en especial si no hubiese puesto los sellos de bloqueo de chakra.⸻dijo Naruto moviendo el kunai hacia un lado provocando una herida mucho más grande en su cuello.⸻Sinceramente no recuerdo haberte conocido antes, pero sé que no llegaste vivo a la guerra. Es tiempo de morir Kisame-san.

El rubio le dio la vuelta al kunai cortándole la cabeza al hombre-pez, hizo un símbolo y la presión se liberó.

Naruto soltó un respiro mientras se paraba e iba viendo a Roshi quien estaba completamente pálido al verlo.

⸻Disculpa, pero sintiendo tu nivel de poder no tenías el suficiente para poder enfrentar a Kisame en el agua.⸻decía Naruto mientras se sacudía la tierra.⸻Me vuelvo a presentar, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki he venido a buscarte Roshi Uzumaki.

⸻¿Uzumaki?⸻El viejo frunció el ceño.⸻Te debes de haber equivocado, te agradezco el haberme ayudado pero no soy un uzumaki.

⸻Sí lo eres Roshi-sama.⸻le respondió.⸻Según tu tipo de chakra además de algunos espías que tengo por las naciones elementales…no hay duda de que eres un Uzumaki. Verás estoy planeando revivir a nuestro clan, quiero reconstruir Uzugakure como antes de que fuese destruida por las guerras ninja. Quedamos pocoz uzumakis vivos en el mundo, tú eres uno de ellos. Los Akatsuki pronto comenzaran a cazar a los jinchuriki por lo que te hago esta pregunta. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Roshi miró al extraño, luego miró el cuerpo de Kisame tirado en el piso.

⸻ _Son Goku, ¿es cierto que nuestros chakra son parecidos?_ ⸻le preguntó a su biju.

⸻ **Sí, puedo sentir una cierta similitud entre sus dos chakras. Creo que debes de escucharlo, este tipo ha derrotado a ese Akatsuki y sabemos que no son precisamente débiles.**

Roshi al escuchar a Son Goku asintió, pero aun desconfiaba del rubio.

⸻¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeas?⸻preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

⸻Como te dije estoy reclutando a todos los sobrevivientes Uzumakis, quiero que renazcamos el clan y que todos juntos podamos reconstruir a Uzu.⸻respondió el rubio.⸻Debemos de generar un cambio en el mundo ninja, quiero conseguirlo junto a mi clan. Te ofrezco esto, sabes que en Iwa al final te verán como un arma, con nosotros tendrás una familia Roshi.

El viejo se le quedó mirando unos segundos, cerró los ojos. Recordó como había sido su vida en Iwa, como lo habían separado de sus padres para volverlo un jinchuriki a la fuerza, como buscando que no tuviese más lealtad que a Iwa habían "desaparecido" a sus padres. Nunca tuvo un hogar ni tampoco un lugar a donde ir. Siempre había estado en Iwa…pero tal vez…esta vez si tuviese a algún lugar donde ir.

⸻Está bien, acepto ir contigo Naruto Uzumaki.⸻respondió Roshi.

El rubio sonrió ante esas palabras.⸻No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte decir eso, ahora por favor toma mi hombro es momento irnos a Uzu…

Una vez el anciano uzumaki tomó el hombro del rubio ambos desaparecieron de Iwa.

5

Karin había estado entrenando todos los días sin descanso para lo que ella sentía como 7 meses, según Akeno solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas en el mundo exterior al sello. Pero el cambio físico era notable, ella había crecido en todo sentido. Tanto en altura como en las medidas de su busto y su cadera, llevaba puesto un short y una blusa en ese momento. Se encontraba meditando, aumentando el alcance de sus sensores, había logrado domar el jutsus de las cadenas uzumakis. Uno que solo las mujeres del clan uzumaki podían utilizar.

Akeno estaba parada frente suyo mientras Karin usaba sus habilidades de sensor y sus cadenas para atacar a los clones de su sensei que intentaban tocarle. La chica era de elemento Fuego y Aire, lo que era más sorprendente era que habían logrado imbuir a sus cadenas con chakra elemental. Volviéndolas mucho más letales.

⸻Muy bien Karin es suficiente por hoy, debes de descansar.⸻respondió Akeno y Karin desactivó sus cadenas imbuidas en fuego y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.⸻Mantenerlas es un gasto muy grande de chakra que si de no ser porque no eres una Uzumaki sería imposible.

⸻S-sí.⸻decía ella respirando.⸻Creo que continuaré leyendo mi libro,

⸻¿Cuál lees?⸻preguntó.

⸻La historia de nuestro clan, Naruto-kun me lo recomendó y la verdad es muy interesante.⸻respondió Karin sentándose de una forma mucho más cómoda.⸻Pero hay algo que quería preguntarte.

⸻Claro.⸻respondió con una sonrisa.

⸻Tú viviste el último día de Uzu.⸻Akeno asintió, ya se olía por donde venía la pregunta.⸻Dime, ¿cómo fue la caída de nuestra aldea?

Akeno se quedó mirándola entonces bajó la mirada, cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta era algo muy doloroso. La misma sensación cuando Naruto le preguntó, pero era necesario que lo supiesen…después de todo eran su futuro. Entonces comenzó a hacer unos jutsus, si algo había aprendido ella durante su corta estancia en Konoha era un jutsu de los Yamanaka.

⸻Mejor te lo enseño.⸻respondió.⸻Ninpo: Kako no Byu (Arte ninja: Visión Pasada)

La visión de Karin se encontró ennegrecida por unos segundos, se encontraba en un espacio oscuro. Cuando de nuevo apareció en otro lugar. Se encontraba en medio de una ciudad el cielo estaba teñido de un naranja con algo de rojo pues el sol se estaba ocultando. Veía como a lo lejos había una imponente muralla que estaba recibiendo ataques, en su cima había ninjas que iban atacando a todos aquellos que lograban trepar.

Karin veía como decenas de ninjas iban y venían por las calles mientras movilizaban a los civiles quienes estaban gritando al ver los diversos ataques por toda la aldea.

⸻¿Qué…qué está pasando?⸻dijo Karim mientras corría por las calles, corrió hacia una de las murallas, vio que muchos eran ninjas pelirrojos con una bandana y el símbolo del remolino. Entonces una gran explosión en las murallas provocó un derrumbe de estas. Karin presenció como varios ninjas comenzaron a ingresar por la enorme apertura que se había realizado. Las bandanas eran variadas, ella podía distinguir del país del cielo, del país de la Luna, de Kumo, de Iwa y de un par de planes que ella no podía distinguir bien.

⸻¡Akeno cubre ese flan…⸻uno de los ninjas pelirrojos no pudo terminar la frase porque fue atravesado por una estaca de piedra siendo empalado y su cuerpo colgando. Karin dirigió la mirada hacia una kunoichi quien estaba detrás de ella, podía ver exactamente que era Akeno. Tenía la bandana de Uzu en su frente, ella derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas. Tiró un papel al piso por donde estaban pasando un pelotón de enemigos

⸻Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Kado (Vórtice)⸻dijo Akeno para que aquellos que estaban frente a ella fuesen absorbidos por una espiral que apareció debajo de ellos. Los cuerpo de los ninjas eran triturador siendo absorbidos.

Más explosiones, Akeno levantó la mirada mientras ninjas del cielo surcaban los aires bombardeando toda la aldea, más y más ninjas lograban entrar. Los uzumaki lanzaban todo lo que tenían, Akeno continuó luchando contra uno y otro que venían. Un mastodonte apareció frente a ella con una katana imbuida en viento. Le dio un ataque que ella esquivó, pero sintió un golpe detrás de ella que la tiró hacia adelante sufriendo un corte en su pecho.

⸻AHHH⸻gritó Akeno al sentir el dolor del futon en su cuerpo.

⸻Asquerosa Uzumaki…⸻gritó el ninja cuando iba a rematarla, pero se quedó quieto y su cabeza cayó rodando. Un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos, pero algunos blancos. Con sus ojos con una espiral, se veía mayor. Parado frente a ella lanzó un kunai hacia el enemigo detrás de Akeno. El enemigo aunque se cubrió su kuani se rompió y atravesó sus brazos clavándoselo en la cabeza.

⸻Oto-san.⸻dijo Akeno levantándose.

⸻Debemos de retroceder.⸻dijo su padre mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca y saltaba alejándose de la muralla.

Karin miraba todo estupefacta, frente a ella estaba una kunoichi bastante joven quien estaba forcejeando con un ninja de Kumo, pero que llegó otro sujetándola de los brazos. Entonces le abrieron las piernas, la pelirroja fue corriendo contra ellos, pero cuando iba a golpear a uno…simplemente lo atravesó. El ninja de Kumo con su kunai le hizo una rasgadura en su pantalón haciéndole una herida en su parte íntima y él sacando su miembro para meterlo a la fuerza. Todo bajo los gritos de la pequeña…nadie iba a ayudarla. Todos se estaban retirando

⸻No…⸻dijo Karin llorando de impotencia y golpeando el piso. al escuchar los gritos de dolor de la pelirroja.⸻Detente…¡Detente!

Entonces la escena cambió, todo se distorsionó para encontrarse en la biblioteca uzumaki. Karin estaba al lado de Akeno quien se encontraba apretando los puños de ira, todos los ancianos del concejo uzumaki incluyendo al Uzukage quien tenía una herida en su sien y parecía haber realizado una batalla.

⸻Se nos está acabando el tiempo.

⸻Debemos de sellar esta biblioteca, con uno de nosotros.

⸻No aguantaríamos el sellado somos demasiado viejos.⸻dijo otro de los ancianos.

⸻Uzukage-sama por eso he traído a Akeno-chan, ella podrá soportar el sellado.⸻dijo el padre de Akeno está se quedó mirándolo.⸻Debemos de guardar nuestros secretos hasta que llegue otro uzumaki a estas tierras.

⸻¿Y si no vienen?

⸻Vendrá.⸻Él miró a Akeno quien estaba en silencio, una explosión removió la cámara.⸻Este sello te hará dormir, matará a todos los que estén a unos 3 kilómetros de la zona. Despertarás cuando un Uzumaki regrese a estas tierras.

⸻Yo…⸻Akeno miró hacia abajo, recordaba los gritos de sus compañeros, la destrucción de su aldea y apretó sus manos con ira.⸻Lo haré…oto-san.

⸻Entonces está decidido.⸻dijo el Uzukage mirando a todos los demás quienes solo asintieron. Salieron de la habitación uno por uno, hasta que solo su padre quedó en la habitación. Akeno y él se abrazafron con fuerza.

⸻Siempre estaré orgullo de ti.⸻respondió con una sonrisa el hombre uzumaki, veía la mirada melancólica de Akeno.⸻Sé que Ima también estaría orgullosa de ti.

Akeno asintió con una sonrisa, entonces su padre salió, la biblioteca se cerró. Todo se dispersó sintió como su cuerpo poco a poco se sentía mucho más relejado. Al final todo se volvió negro…

Karin abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, Akeno estaba con una sonrisa triste frente a ella. La uzumaki más joven se sentó mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

⸻La invasión, terminó con nuestra destrucción…

⸻Por desgracia sí.⸻respondió Akeno mientras derramaba lágrimas.⸻Por suerte miembros de la rama secundaria del clan estaban fuera durante la invasión, entonces por ello hubo sobrevivientes.

⸻¿Realmente crees en Naruto y en su sueño?

⸻La verdad…tengo mis dudas.⸻respondió.⸻La paz…es algo muy difícil de lograr si es que no tienes lo suficiente para poder castigar a aquellos que no quieren mantenerla. Pero al menos las palabras de Naruto no son de un niño inocente que le falta ver la verdadera naturaleza de las personas sino de un ninja experimentado que ha visto…por eso a pesar de mis dudas. Confío en él.

Karin asintió y se paró.

⸻¿Vamos a comer algo?⸻preguntó Karin con una sonrisa, Akeno asintió.⸻Por cierto…escuché ese nombre de "Ima"…¿quién era?

Akeno sonrió ante el recuerdo…

⸻Ima fue una kunoichi, yo… la conocí.⸻respondió Akeno.⸻Era la única Uzumaki en la historia que ha tenido el Sharingan.

⸻¿¡Sharingan!?⸻Karin se sorprendió mucho ante eso.⸻Increíble.

⸻Sí, al principio no era muy buena….era mayor que yo. Pero era amable y producía una calidez que todos querían seguirla, con su dedicación al final logró a tener un nivel increíblemente alto.⸻Ambas ingresaron a la cocina de la casa, el sello de transformación de tiempo llegaba a unos metros de la casa.⸻Al final fue una de las grandes shinobis de esos tiempos, pero falleció antes de la Segunda Guerra Ninja.

⸻¿Murió antes? ¿Por qué?

⸻Ella siempre tuvo un rival, un compañero…ambos fueron niños durante la Primera Guerra Ninja. Los Uzumaki durante esa guerra luchamos del lado de Konoha e Iwao Senju fue un compañero, pero ambos quedaron en un campo de batalla atrapados rodeados por un enemigo durante un par de años. Ahí se volvieron sumamente unidos, eran rivales…pero aun así mejores amigos. Solo vi a Iwao una vez, era una persona fría…pero en un principio buena.

Akeno suspiró al recordar a su vieja amiga, tenía el cabello rojo, pero con mechas negras y con el sharingan en sus ojos. Había sido una hermosa kunoichi.

⸻Si quieres no tenemos que seguir hablando de eso…

⸻No…solo es algo doloroso.⸻dijo ella.⸻Bueno solo sé que ambos se enfrentaron, Ima murió en ese combate, pero Iwao sobrevivió unos cuantos días después y al final falleció también. Esa fue una batalla enorme, una de las razones por las que estalló la Segunda Guerra Ninja.

⸻¿Una de las razones?...

Akeno sintió el chakra de Naruto, este había ingresado a la barrera. Cuando lo vio, sintió otro chakra familiar. Era otro Uzumaki…este era un hombre mayor.

⸻Akeno-chan.⸻saludó el rubio.⸻Bueno ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado?

⸻Siete meses desde que te fuiste.

⸻Este sello es increíble.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Aquí está, Roshi Uzumaki…está listo para comenzar su entrenamiento.

⸻Entiendo.⸻respondió Akeno.

⸻Un placer saludarla Akeno-sama.⸻dijo Roshi haciendo una reverencia.

⸻Igualmente Roshi-san.⸻correspondió la Uzumaki.

⸻Muy bien.⸻dijo Naruto.⸻Según mis cálculos si permanezco un mes aquí serían unas dos horas o tres horas en el mundo real, así que iré a descansar un poco.

Karin vio con una sonrisa a Naruto mientras este ingresaba a su cuarto, nunca podría estar más agradecida por la persona que le rescató y le cambió la vida. Siempre estaría a su lado, siempre lo estaría. Ella se tocó el pecho…sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

 **Bueno chicos aquí dejo el fic, espero que les haya gustado c: Dejen sus reviewa, sus favoritos…**


	7. Capítulo 5: Los 4 Sobrevivientes

**Buenas chicos aquí traigo otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste c:**

 **Darck Master:** Bueno una pena amigo, espero que tal vez en un futuro te animes a volver a leerlo cuando esté más avanzado

 **Mark157Issei:** Ya quedan pocos capítulos para que termine este arco y comience el arco de los "Exámenes Chunnin" **.**

 **Guest:** Hinata recuperará sus recuerdos en el próximo arco, ya no quedan muchos capítulos. Si aparecerá Izumi.

Muy bien chicos por ahora las parejas serán a Tsunade creo que le haré pareja de Jiraya.

 **Naruto:**

Hinata

Yugito

Mito

Satsuki

Konan

Karin

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Los Cuatro Sobrevivientes**

 **1**

Naruto estaba fuera del campo de entrenamiento, sentado en el borde de lo que antes era la ciudad viendo el cielo con una sonrisa. Había descansado bastante, hace unas horas había mandado un mensaje a uno de sus aliados. Aquel que le mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el exterior. El rubio sentado sobre una piedra observando el espeso bosque que daba hasta el río que atravesaba la ciudad. Entonces sintió como una presencia aparecía detrás de él.

⸻Veo que llegas tan puntual como siempre…ero-sennin.⸻dijo el rubio volteándose y sonriéndole al sannin de pelo blanco quien había aparecido como siempre con una sonrisa, una libreta en blanco y una mochila. El Sannin se acercó dándole un abrazo al rubio menor.

⸻Desde que tuve mi revelación contigo, es mejor ser algo más responsable.⸻respondió Jiraya.⸻¿Cómo estás? No te he visto en varios meses.

⸻Inicié con mi plan, gracias a que me averiguaste a todos los uzumakis que sobrevivieron he estado rescatándolos. Por ahora somos cuatro uzumakis vivos en este lugar, dentro del sello llevan 1 año de entrenamiento. Por lo que saldrán en un par de horas para ir a por los demás.

⸻¿Ya planeaste como vas a convencer a Nagato?

⸻Por supuesto.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Desbloquearé su memoria.

⸻Sigo diciendo que desbloquees la mía.

⸻Y ya te dije ero-sennin que esa habilidad la estoy guardando para enemigos y cosas más importantes.

⸻Claro…la estas guardando para tu novia y la del chico uchiha.⸻respondió en tono sarcástico.

⸻Eso…no te incumbe, en fin.⸻respondió el rubio y abandonó su sonrisa poniendose serio.⸻He recibido un mensaje que viene en una de las serpientes de Sasuke.

⸻¿Qué sucede?

⸻Al parecer no somos los únicos, alguien de nuestra línea temporal ha regresado por lo que ha construido herramientas científicas ninja.⸻dijo Naruto preocupado.

⸻¿Eso es malo?

⸻Es muy grave ero-sennin.⸻El rubio se paró de aquella piedra caminando hacia la dirección del mar.⸻Esas herramientas le dan a un civil la capacidad de luchar contra un shinobi de igual a igual. Los shinobis de este tiempo no están preparados para poder luchar contra un enemigo tan masivo como cientos de miles de civil armados.

Jiraya se sentó en el piso, esto iba a ser grave si es que se extendía la información de grupos mercenarios. Varias naciones que no poseían ninjas podrían tratar de alzarse en contra de las cinco potencias shinobis, una guerra a tan gran escala…quizá mucho más que la hipotética "Cuarta Guerra" que Naruto le dijo hacia meses.

⸻Quieres que investigue aquellas armas.⸻dijo Jiraya.

⸻Sí, es muy necesario.⸻respondió.⸻Depende de aquella información es como procederán nuestros movimientos, tengo que terminar de reunir los uzumakis y reconstruir esta alkdea cuanto antes.

⸻Tienes mucha fe en Uzu.

⸻Créeme cuando te digo que ninguna nación por si sola podrá con una fuerza de Kara y Akatsuki por si solos. Deben de ser unidas, en todo tipo de sentido.

⸻Cuando me constaste sobre tu plan para la unificación del mundo ninja en una sola nación, créeme que creí que solo eran idioteces. Pero cuando vi tu poder, creo que serás capaz de hacerlo.

⸻Y aun me falta más.⸻respondió Naruto sonriendo.⸻Y aun me falta una cosa Jiraya, yoma este sello, necesito que vayas a Kumo lo más pronto posible antes de que acabe el día si puedes y encuentra a Karui dile que es tiempo de que regrese a casa.

⸻Necesitarás su ayuda supongo.⸻dijo Jiraya sonriendo y recibiendo el sello.

⸻Antes de que acabe el día de hoy, los demás Uzumakis estarán en esta isla.

⸻Entonces será mejor irme.⸻respondió Jiraya dándole un abrazo a su padrino.⸻Fue un placer verte gaki.

⸻Hasta luego ero-sennin.⸻Naruto también le devolvió el abrazo. El Sannin se despidió, concentró un poco de chakra en el sello y desapareció de la isla. El rubio sabía que mucho no se iba a tardar pues ese sello lo dejaría en la puerta de Kumo. El solo pensar en la unión de Kara y Akatsuki.⸻No podrán revivir al Juubi, el Kyubi, el Jonbi…están a salvo.

2

El segundo pueblo estaba libre por fin, los mercenarios que habían quedado huyeron por el bosque y los civiles por fin podían salir de sus casas. Sasuke estaba con Satsuki descansando, a pesar de que no había sido una gran batalla pues la gran mayoría de mercenarios se habían retirado eso no quitaba que habían tenido que ser muy cuidadosos por los civiles. El pueblo estaba menos destruido que el anterior y todas las personas salían a agradecer a los ninjas quienes incineraban a los cadáveres. El uchiha no había podido evitar que algunos de los jonin cogieran algunas herramientas científicas ninja.

⸻Sasuke-kun ya dentro de unos meses se acercan los exámenes chunin ¿participarás?⸻le preguntó Satsuki a su hermano mientras comía un poco de pan.

⸻Por supuesto onee-san.⸻respondió el pelinegro.⸻Lo haré sin falta, ser chunin es una de las cosas que más anhelo.

⸻Yo pensé realmente que no ibas a poder con esta misión, cuando me dijeron que te iban a enviar en uno de los grupos de genins me negué.⸻dijo Satsuki con honestidad.⸻Sin embargo, me has sorprendido con la habilidad que has mostrado. Has logrado mantener el combate con varios enemigos peligrosos, estoy orgullosa de ti.

⸻Muchas gracias onee-san.⸻le regaló una sonrisa a su hermana.

A pesar de tener todos sus recuerdos de su línea de tiempo original, a pesar de recordar bien como fue la masacre uchiha y el odio que le tuvo a su hermano. Estar en ese momento con la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo hacía sentir paz al uchiha, una paz que no quería que se acabase. A veces quería decirle la verdad, solo para que supiese que él no era el hermanito pequeño con el que creció…él…

⸻Me pregunto que será de Naruto-kun.⸻dijo Satsuki al aire.⸻Han pasado ya casi dos años.

⸻¿Te preocupas por el dobe?⸻le preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

⸻Bueno sí, me caía bien.⸻Satsuki vio raro a Sasuke.⸻Además de que cuando ambos estaban juntos siempre se llevaban bien, es más me sorprende de que nunca te hayas preocupado mucho por él.

⸻Bueno es el dobe…seguro está vivo por ahí. Es un idiota tan grande como para morir.

Sastsuki soltó una risa.

⸻Sasuke tú detuviste el intento de oto-sama de dar un golpe de estado contra la aldea.⸻Satsuki miró a su hermano fijamente, este le sostuvo la mirada.⸻Nii-san me ha contado lo que pasó ese día, tú sabían muchas cosas que incluso ahorita nadie sabe como lo hacías. Yo quisiera…me gustaría que me lo contases.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos más y desvió la mirada.⸻onee-san yo…

⸻¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUÉ!

Ambos Uchihas se pararon ante el grito de Kiba quien estaba junto con su hermana en los límites del pueblo, los civiles ante el ruido comenzaron a correr hacia el rincón del pueblo. Kakashi llegó al lado de Kurenai y Asuma.

⸻Mierda.⸻dijo Kakashi viendo la cantidad de mercenarios que se estaban aproximando.⸻Asuma, que tu equipo proteja a los civiles, mientras que Kurenai y yo con nuestros equipos diezmaremos al enemigo.

⸻Sí.⸻gritó Asuma Sarutobi.⸻Shikamari, Ino, Chouji vengan tenemos que proteger a los civiles. Que nadie pase a dos casas del refugio.

Eran decenas de mercenarios que comenzaron a lanzar ataques viento y de fuego, la dimensión de la primera oleadas de ataques fue masiva al punto que muchas casas que estaban en los límites con el bosque fueron reducidas a cenizas. Hana y Kiba retrocedieron mientras que Hinata y Shino se reagrupaban con él. Luego de ese ataque los mercenarios comenzaron a entrar al pueblo. El equipo 8 comenzó a su contra ataque.

Entonces tres kunais fueron contra los mercenarios, tres clones de Menma aparecieron con rasegans en sus manos lanzándola contra los mercenarios.

⸻¿¡Qué están esperando!?⸻gritó Menma mientras comenzaba a luchar contra ellos.⸻¡Ataquen!

⸻Aniki-baka.⸻dijo Hitomi quien llegó corriendo al lado de su hermano, de su cuerpo salieron cadenas…eran cadenas de chakra como las de Kushina Uzumaki. Estas atravesaron a todos los mercenarios que llegó su alcance.

Satsuki y Sasuke fueron contra un grupo de mercenarios aislados que quería rodearlos, eran 6 estos al verlo apuntaron contra ellos sus muñequeras y de ahí salieron ataques eléctricos. Sasuke los esquivó mientras a toda velocidad le clavaba su espada contra uno de ellos y bloqueaba un golpe del segundo. Satsuki con una gran velocidad atravesó las gargantas de dos de los bandidos quienes cayeron al suelo muertos con expresiones de agonía. Satsuki realizando un sello con la mano expulsó dos bolas de fuego enormes contra los bandidos y estos atacaron con un jutsu de agua…pero el ataque Uchiha era más fuerte y terminaron rostizados.

⸻Tenemos que volver con los otros.⸻dijo Sasuke cuando escuchó algo cerca, era como si un motor se fuera acercando. Vio como dos kunais fueron contra ellos, pero cuando los bloquearon estos explotaron. Los Uchiha saltaron hacia atrás no siendo lastimados en exceso por esos ataques. Una figura apareció sobre ellos.

⸻Al fin estamos cara a cara.⸻Ambos uchihas vieron como la figura se hacía más clara siendo distinguible una mujer y bajaba. Tenía el cabello esponjoso y rubio, pero no tan grande, tenía los ojos marrones y vestía una túnica negra. Sasuke la miró fijamente, la había visto antes. no recordaba donde.⸻Sasuke Uchiha.

⸻¿¡Quién eres tú!?⸻le gritó Satsuki.⸻¡Habla estúpida!

⸻Maldita anomalía.⸻dijo la recién llegada cargando contra Satsuki que podía seguirle el ritmo apenar a las patadas y puños que lanzaba. En ello Sasuke apareció frente a Satsuki dándole un puñetazo a la rubia quien no pudo esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno mandándola unos metros lejos.

⸻Veo que te has encariñado con estas anomalías Uchiha-san.⸻le dijo la rubio mientras se ponía seria.⸻No teníamos ni idea de que ustedes estuviesen aquí.

⸻Eres parte de Kara.⸻Entonces Sasuke recordó, claro…como pudo haberla olvidado. Naruto la había asesinado cuando se intentó infiltrar en la villa.⸻Tú confirmas mi teoría…Delta.

⸻Me siento honrada que me recuerdes.⸻respondió la chica.

⸻Eres más joven, veo que estabas viva en esta época de la historia.⸻dijo Sasuke.⸻Aun así te mataré.

⸻Sasuke ¿tú la conoces?

⸻Temo decirte Sasuke-san, que no estamos en tu tiempo.⸻respondió Delta con una sonrisa arrogante.⸻No tienes tu ojo, no tienes tus poderes. Tú no puedes vencerme.

⸻Eso Delta.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos y embozaba una sonrisa los volvía abrir.⸻Lo veremos.

Satsuki se quedó de piedra al ver los ojos de su hermano.⸻Es el Mangekyo Sharingan.

3

Kumogakure era una aldea que estaba construida sobre las montañas, una zona muy alta del país del rayo. Esas defensas naturales hacían a la aldea muy difícil de sitiar o atacar. La entrada de la aldea era una puerta que estaba en un estrecho pasadizo formado por dos montañas bastante juntas. Jiraya nunca se cansaba de ver la enormidad de la maldita puerta. Se acercó más hasta donde estaba uno de los guardias, este lo miró y todos los ninjas a su lado se pusieron alerta.

⸻Buenas, necesito ingresar a Kumo.⸻dijo Jiraya sonriendo.

⸻Nombre, razón y aldea.⸻respondió el guardia con un tono duro.

⸻Jiraya el Sannin, hablar con una de sus kunoichis y parcialmente de Konoha aunque lo más correcto sería decir que soy un nómada.⸻dijo.

⸻¿¡Jiraya el Sannin!?⸻El guardia de pronto se puso nervioso.⸻Pase, por supuesto siempre es un honor tener uno de los Sannin en la aldea.

⸻Gracias.⸻respondió Jiraya entrando por una pequeña apertura entre las puertas.

Al ingresar Jiraya pudo notar como las casas y construcciones se mesclaban con las montañas al igual que sus caminos, no era como Iwa que usaban las montañas como sus edificios, sino que mesclaban sus casas con estas. Jiraya sabía bien donde encontrar a Karui, su casa no era precisamente desapercibida. Al menos cuando estas en una montaña solitaria en los límites de la aldea. Era un buen lugar para entrenar sin que le molestaran.

Jiraya comenzó a correr por las calles y saltando por los tejados de la casa. Entonces luego de unos minutos llegó a la casa de Karui, la chica estaba en el patio trasero de su casa entrenando su fuerza. Vestía un uniforme típico de Jonin de Kumo, un chaleco azul oscuro con unos pantalones negros. Jiraya saltó desde una casa que estaba algo más elevada a la montaña, entonces cayó justo enfrente de Karui.

⸻Jiraya el Sannin.⸻dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.⸻¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

⸻Vengo de parte de Naruto.⸻respondió Jiraya acercándose a la uzumaki.⸻Naruto dice que es tiempo de que vayas al País del Remolino, porque los Uzumaki estarán completos al final del día.

Karui sonrió y asintió, fue corriendo a su casa y a los segundos salió de esta.⸻Listo, vámonos.

⸻¿Qué tan pronto?⸻dijo Jiraya.

⸻Tengo todo preparado desde que te contactaste conmigo la primera vez y me presentaste a Naruto.⸻respondió la ninja de Kumo.⸻Vamos, quiero estar con mi clan.

⸻Entonces sujétate de mi hombro preciosa.⸻dijo Jiraya, así lo hizo la pelirroja y en un parpadeo ya no estaban en el patio trasero de Karui, solo quedó una espiral de tierra. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que un ninja había estado viendo todo desde lejos.

4

⸻Sasuke…⸻dijo Satsuki, ni siquiera ella había podido despertar el mangekyo sharingan.

Delta miró fijamente a Sasuke y ambos desaparecieron, Satsuki siguió la batalla con la mirada. Su hermano y Delta estaban chocando sus ataques a una enorme velocidad, la katana se Sasuke era bloqueado por los brazos de la chica sin que esta recibiese daño alguno El Uchiha podía ver perfectamente los movimientos de su rival, Delta apareció delante de él y comenzó a darle patadas a una alta velocidad. Sasuke las esquivó todas.

⸻Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras inflaba su pecho y una ráfaga directa de fuego iba contra Delta, esta alzó su mano y absorvió el jutsu.

Sasuke aprovechó ello para dar un corte limpio en su brazo, esta vio como su brazo mecánica se desprendía levemente. Entonces un kunai con papeles explosivos llevaron a esa articulación abierta y explotaron.

⸻Maldita sea.⸻dijo Delta enojada.

⸻Debes de saber que la única razón por la que peleaste contra Naruto tanto tiempo fue que él no peleaba ni con el 20% de su poder.⸻dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba los ojos.⸻Yo puedo vencerte Delta. ¡Amateratsu!

Entonces el cuerpo de Delta se cubrió con ese fuego negro, ella comenzó a absorber las llamas negras, pero de pronto Satsuki con sus armas imbuidas en rayo atacó al cuello de Delta quien soltó un gritó desgarrador. Con su Sharingan la uchiha había visto como la única parte organiza de su cuerpo estaba desde su cuello. Sasuke apareció delante de la rubia y le comenzó a dar varios golpes, le terminó de arrancar uno de sus brazos.

Delta estaba furiosa, el maldito Uchiha era superior, recibió otro golpe provocando que retrocediese. No podía seguirle el ritmo, ella ya no podía contraatacar sin uno de sus brazos solo recibía los golpes del uchiha y de aquella maldita anomalía. Solo tenía una opción, separó los brazos mientras comenzaba a girar sobre su eje. Entonces una esfera de fuerza la rodeo en su totalidad y lanzó a los hermanos uchihas lejos. Ambos solo pudieron ver a la mujer elevarse y salir volando a una gran velocidad.

Sasuke solo podía verla alejarse, para su suerte estaba a un nivel superior gracias a su sharingan. Pero para un ninja promedio…

⸻Sasuke, debemos de ir a ayudar a los otros.⸻le dijo Satsuki, pero entonces le sujetó el hombro a su hermano para verlo fijamente.⸻Después tendremos que hablar.

5

⸻Es bueno estar en casa por fin.⸻dijo Karui mientras se sacudía el polvo.

⸻Es bueno verte de nuevo Karui.⸻respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, dentro de unos minutos ya deberían de estar saliendo los otros.

⸻¿A dónde se fue Jiraya?⸻preguntó la Uzumaki.

⸻Tiene trabajo que hacer, ¿cómo has estado?

⸻El Raikage estaba cada vez más enojado y algo paranoico la verdad. Desde tu visita a Kumo ha estado bastante inestable.

⸻Era de esperarse.⸻respondió el rubio.

Escucharon de pronto pasos que venían hacia ellos, cuando levantaron ambos sus miradas encontraron a Karin, Roshi y Akeno quienes con una sonrisa los veían. Roshi se veía algo más viejo, con canas en su barba sin embargo tenía una expresión más relajada a como entró a entrenar hacía un par de días y años para él.

⸻Naruto-kun.⸻saludó Karin con una sonrisa abrazandolo.

⸻Hola Karin-chan.⸻dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la coronilla, hizo una reverencia hacia los otros dos uzumakis que les acompañaba.

⸻Chicos ella es Karui Uzumaki, ya la conoces Akeno.⸻El rubio la presentó.⸻Ella es también una uzumaki muy poderosa-ttebayo.

⸻Muy buenas chicos.⸻dijo Karui haciendo una reverencia.

⸻Muy bunas Karui-san.⸻respondieron Roshi y Karin correspondiendo la reverencia.

⸻En fin, chicos según Akeno ustedes ya tienen un nivel formidable en su entrenamiento por lo que he considerado oportuno que ya me puedan ayudar para realizar una misión.⸻dijo Naruto.⸻Aun quedan cuatro uzumakis que debemos de rescatar hoy a Honoka Uzumaki, Sara Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki y Amaru Uzumaki.

⸻¿Dónde están ubicadas?⸻preguntó Karin.

⸻Honoka está ubicada en una isla muy cerca de la isla del Clan Hoshigaki, en una isla sin nombre donde se realizaban experimentos con varias bestias.⸻dijo Naruto mientras revisaba una hoja.⸻Karin creo que tú serás la indicada para ir ahí.

⸻Hai.⸻dijo Karin.

⸻Amaru está en una prisión del País del Cielo.⸻continuó Naruto.⸻Roshi tú serás quien vaya a a rescatar a Amaru, tienes que tener cuidado pues tiene una gran seguridad.

⸻Supongo que yo iré por Tayuya.⸻dijo Karui mientras alistaba su espada.

⸻No, yo iré por Tayuya.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻Necesito arreglar unas cuantas cosas con Oronchimaru, tú irás a por Sara al país de Roran. Ella es la hija de la reina por lo que debes de ser cuidadosa y no actuar hostil contra ellos, seguro la reina comprenderá.

Entonces Naruto sacó de su bolsillo cuatro kunais de tres estrellas.

⸻Estos son…⸻dijo Karui.

⸻Son los mismos kunais que mi padre, los del hirashin no jutsu, más estos son algo más rápidos.⸻dijo el rubio.⸻Hay sellos en las zonas donde irán, Estarán en zonas despobladas por lo que al llegar no tendrán problemas, sin embargo igual estén alertar. Una vez estén con nuestros hermanos agarren los kunais depositen chakra en estos y volverán aquí,

⸻Hai.

⸻Entonces chicos, nos vemos aquí.⸻respondió Naruto, todos agregaron chakra a sus respectivos kuanis y desaparecieron de la zona.

6

Karin apareció en las orillas de una isla, observó a su alrededor. Había un bosque de hojas negras muy cerca de la costa, pero un camino como que señalizaba hacia donde había un pueblo. Además de unas cuantas columnas de fuego, La Uzumaki comenzó a correr hacia las columnas de fuego, con su habilidad de rastreo logró captar a un chakra similar al suyo. Estaba en dirección a donde las hogueras estaban. La Uzumaki corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó a una muy pequeña aldea de unos 20 habitantes, era todo muy rústico con casas de piedra y algunas tenían techo de paja.

Cuando la Uzumaki llegó los niños y mujeres y un par de hombres que ahí se encontraban se pararon y la miraron fijamente.

⸻Disculpen, hola.⸻dijo Karin mientras saltaba de un árbol hacia el piso.⸻Estoy buscando a una a Honoka…Honoka Uzumaki, soy una familiar de ella.

⸻¿Honoka?⸻preguntó una mujer anciana que se acercaba a ella.⸻¿Estás buscando a Honoka?

⸻Sí⸻respondió Karin.⸻¿Saben donde está?

⸻Aquí estoy.⸻Escuchó Karin detrás de ella, entonces sintió como dos cadenas iban por detrás y la sujetaban de todo su cuerpo apresándola.⸻¿A qué has venido a esta pueblo?

⸻Tranquila no soy enemiga.⸻respondió la recién llegada liberando sus cadenas siendo estas más concentradas en el chakra eran más fuertes y se rompieron las cadenas de Honoka quien se quedó sorprendida. Nunca nadie las había logrado romper, su madre le había dicho que solo los miembros de su familia tenían esas cadenas…entonces…⸻Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki soy miembro de tu clan Honoka, he venido a reclutarte.

⸻¿Reclutar?⸻preguntó frunciendo el ceño.⸻¿Están reuniendo un ejercito o algo así?

⸻Más bien estamos reuniendo a los miembros perdidos del clan Uzumaki.⸻respondió la peliroja.⸻Puedo ver que estás aquí protegiendo a esa gente.

⸻Su pueblo fue atacado por miembros del clan Hoshigaki hace unos años, ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes y yo los protejo.⸻dijo Honoka mientras se colocaba enfrente de todas las personas.⸻No voy a abandonarlos, soy lo único que tienen.

Karin la miró unos segundos y sonrió, era una persona de gran corazón como se lo esperaba de una uzumaki.⸻No tienes que abandonarlos, pueden venir con nosotros a Uzu.

⸻¿Uzu?⸻preguntó extrañada.⸻Uzu fue destruida en la guerra.

⸻Planeamos reconstruirla, Naruto Uzumaki en este momento está actuando como el líder del clan y queremos reconstruir a Uzugakure bajo una nueva forma de gobierno digamos más abierta. Ahí tendrás protección de poderosos ninjas, así que Honoka ¿qué dices?⸻Karin levantó la mano.

Honoka la miró y luego miró a todas las personas que estaban expectante de su respuesta, ella vivía con un miedo constante de un siguiente ataque del clan Hoshigaki. Sabía que si ellos decidían atacar enserio no tenían posibilidad de sobrevivir. Entonces soltó un suspiro, su chakra era parecido y otra pelirroja además del uso de las cadenas. No creía que estuviese mintiendo, sino ya los habría matado a todos.

⸻Está bien.⸻dijo Honoka dándole la mano a Karin.⸻Pero tienes que llevarnos a todos.

⸻No tengo ningún problema.⸻respondió.⸻Solo sujétate de mí y que todos los demás hagan lo mismo.

Pasaron un par de horas mientras todos los chicos y todos los niños tomaban sus cosas, luego Honoka les indico como es que debían de posicionarse. Así lo hicieron todas las personas, hicieron una gran cadena de las personas escuchando a Honoka, aunque se podía ver el miedo que tenían al final todos tomaron la mano de Honoka quien tomó la mano de y ella le mostró uno de los kunais en su mano. Hizo fluir su chakra y ambas desaparecieron.

7

Roshi apareció muy cerca a un bosque había una gran muralla que le estaba bloqueando la vista, encima de sus hombros había una fortaleza gigante que estaba flotando, cuidando la ciudad. Había varios dispositivos como si fuesen aeronaves siendo pilotadas por algunos ninjas sobrevolando la zona. El anciano Uzumaki cerró los ojos mientras e dedicaba a sentir los chakras, no tenía la velocidad de Karin; pero aun así podía hacer con algo de tiempo. La sintió, estaba exactamente en la fortaleza flotante, parecía que era también el centro militar.

⸻Son Goku.⸻dijo Roshi.

⸻ **Adelante**.⸻respondió el biju.

Entonces Roshi se cubrió de una capa del chakra del Yonbi, dos manos de chakra salieron de él elevándolo en el aire. Entonces salió disparado hacia la fortaleza gigante, los shinobi que la estaban patrullando al verlo como se elevaba en el cielo fueron atacarlo. La capa de chakra lo protegía de las explosiones que lanzaban sus enemigos, a los pocos segundos logró llegar a la cima de la fortaleza. Estaba repleta de ninjas que se lanzaron contra Roshi para atacarlo. Este hizo una posición de manos.

⸻Yoton: Shaku Garyugan no Jutsu (Corriente de rocas abrasadoras)⸻dijo Roshi saliendo de su boca varias bolas de magma que tenían un tamaño descomunal, le dieron a varios shinobis que quedaron carbonizados o gravemente heridos. Roshi comenzó a saltar sobre los ninjas siguiendo el chakra, pudo ver que a unos metros de él, había una entrada. Por ahí era.

Ninguno de los ataques lograba darle a Roshi, los ninjas del cielo traían con sus avances tecnológicas varias "ametralladoras" de kunais, pero el Uzumaki las esquivaba todas. Entonces forzó la entrada e ingresó al interior de la fortaleza. Lanzó bolas de magma hacia el piso derritiendo este y llegando a niveles inferiores de forma más rápida, entonces llegó al nivel intermedio. El lugar era una prisión, había varias celdas con prisioneros, fue hacia la segunda celda, era muy pequeña y pudo ver a una chica que estaba encadenada de los tobillos ahí. Tenía la mirada perdida.

⸻¡No dejen que se la lleve a la uzumaki!⸻gritó uno de los ninjas del cielo.

⸻Seras libre.⸻dijo Roshi mientras destrozaba la entrada a la celda y tirando un sello explosivo hacia la entrada provocó que estos ninjas se dispersaran. Él con un kunai imbuido en fuego cortó las cadenas de la chica quien seguía como que ausente. Entonces la agarró del hombro y colocando su chakra en el kuani de Naruto desapareció de la zona.

8

Roran era una ciudad muy prospera con grandes extensiones de terreno, pero su principal atractivo era el comercio. Tenía una población dedicada a ello y bien especializada, Seramú era su reina. La gobernante de toda esa ciudad. La ciudad se tornaba de grandes edificios que podían llegar hasta el cielo, uno se perdía en la cantidad de techos que había. En uno de ellos apareció Karui quien se ubicó rápidamente, ella conocía esa ciudad. Había ido por una misión hacía mucho tiempo, pero también por la guerra que había entre Roran y Kumo. Actualmente había una tregua de 5 años.

⸻Entonces Sara…⸻dijo Karui.⸻Debes de estar en la torre principal si es que eres la hija de la reina.

Karui comenzó a saltar por todos los techos de los edificios dirigiéndose al edificio central, los guardias de aquel edificio al verla llegar se colocaron en posición de alerta.

⸻¿Qué es lo que quieres ninja de kumo?⸻pregutó uno de los guardias con una lanza imbuida en chakra apuntándola contra la morena.

⸻Soy Karui Uzumaki, vengo a ver a la reina Seramu.

Al escuchar el apellido de la chica los guardias murmuraron algo y uno de ellos se metió en la estructura. La Uzumaki se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que el militar volvió y le susurró algo a su capitán, al instante todos guardaron sus armas.

⸻Sígame.⸻dijo el guardia. Karui siguió al capitán de esos militares. No tardaron mucho en recorrer largos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del trono, había como cinco guardias ahí y un gran trono color negro y blanco habiendo una mujer de cabello negro corto con túnicas de seda. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello rojo, debía de tener unos 15 años y tenía una túnica muy parecidal.

⸻Saludos Seramu-sama, mi nombre es Karui Uzumaki⸻dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia ante la reina del lugar.

⸻Saludos Uzumaki-san.⸻dijo Seramu.⸻Mi guardia dice que tiene unas palabras para mí, intuyo que debe de ser a causa de mi hija.

⸻Eso es correcto Seramu-sama, verá.⸻comenzó la invitda.⸻Estamos en una misión de reunir a todos los uzumakis sobrevivientes, queremos reconstruir el clan uzumaki y a Uzu. Por lo que queremos ofrecerle a Sara que venga con nosotros para que reciba entrenamiento shinobi y forme parte del clan.

Sara miraba a Karui con el ceño fruncido.⸻Mi padre era un Uzumaki, sin embargo ¿por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

⸻Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage es el actual líder del clan uzumaki. Sin embargo sus acciones no tienen nada que ver con Konoha, puede sentir mi chakra Seramu-sama es muy parecida a la de Sara-san.⸻Karui se levantó de su posición de arrodillada.⸻Solo quiero pedir que lo piense, la nación que levantaremos será poderosa y esto aseguraría una alianza con Roran.

Seramu se quedó mirando a Karui, miró a su hija y se susurraron unas cosas. Ella sabía que algún día vendría, su esposo le había dicho antes de morir que su clan no estaba muerto y en algún momento aparecería quien los juntara a todos. Ella esperaba esta visita.

⸻Muy bien…

9

⸻Creo que seré el último.⸻dijo Naruto mientras caminaba por el bosque hacia Otogakure.

⸻ **Si es que no hubieses perdido el tiempo comiendo ramen hubiésemos sido los primeros**.⸻dijo Kurama gruñendo.⸻ **¿Matarás a Oronchimaru?**

 **⸻** Aún no, solo estoy aquí para llevarme a Tayuya.⸻dijo Naruto.⸻Sasuke es quien debe de tener el placer de matarlo, no debe de reconocerme.

Naruto realizó un henge, era un hombre con pelo blanco y ojos rojos además de una cara mucho más delgada. Era totalmente irreconocible, el ahora peliblanco saltó hacia una de las entradas a la aldea subterránea. A pesar de que se le decía que era una aldea realmente eran un gran conjunto de túneles donde vivían los shinobis como una medida de defensa. Naruto sabía que debía de tener cuidado por lo que se acercó lo más que pudo a la entrada antes de que saliesen dos guardias.

⸻¿qué es lo que quieres?⸻dijo un guardia.

⸻Oronchimaru, necesito que salga. Díganle que tiene que ver con la invasión.⸻dijo Naruto, el ninja desapareció al instante. Naruto sonrió, sabía que si revelaba información secreta que se supone que solo sabía Oronchimaru entonces este mostraría su interés en él para negociar.

De pronto sintió un chakra detrás de él, el peliblanco se movió con tal velocidad esquivando un golpe del Sannin de las serpientes quien solo se le quedó viendo al fallar su ataque.

⸻Así que has esquivado mi ataque, eres alguien de temer…⸻dijo Oronchimaru.⸻¿Qué deseas? Me han dicho que sabes sobre mis planes de invasión, ¿acaso eres de Suna?

⸻Quien soy no importa, no soy de Suna.⸻respondió Naruto.⸻He venido porque quiero negociar contigo, necesito a una de tus subordinadas…necesito a Tayuya. Entrégamela y te prometo que tu secreto de invasión no será contado hacia Konoha. Y por si intentas matarme tengo agentes que se encargarán de avisarle, además de tus planes para matar al Kazakage.

Oronchimaru se quedó de piedra, ese tipo sabía exactamente todos sus planes. Naruto al ver los planes del Sannin de atacarlo expulsó su instinto asesino combinado con su chakra, esto provocó que todos los guardias comenzaran a temblar de miedo y que el Sannin se pusiera nervioso. Su chakra era muy fuerte, el Sannin sabía que una batalla dañaría muy gravemente a la aldea y probablemente saldría perjudicando sus planes, Tayuya no era tan importante. Era un elemento prescindible.

⸻Tayuya-chan.⸻dijo Oronchimaru e inmediatamente apareció la pelirroja del sonido al lado de su maestro.⸻¿es tu única petición?

⸻Sí, has analizado mi poder Sannin sabes que no me podrías ganar fácilmente.⸻dijo Naruto elevando su chakra, el Sannin de las serpientes.⸻Decide ahora.

⸻Creo que el hecho que la haya llamado confirma mi decisión.⸻dijo Oronchimaru.⸻Tayuya, irás con este tipo. Te solicita.

⸻¿¡Qué!?⸻dijo Tayuya enojada y retrocediendo.⸻Me estas vendiendo como una puta, no voy a tu esclava sexual imbécil.

Naruto tenía una gota en la nuca.⸻vámonos.⸻dijo él apareciendo detrás de ella y dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente. La chica cayó en sus brazos, miró de nuevo a Oronchimaru y Naruto desapareció.

11

En la isla del Uzu Naruto apareció con Tayuya inconsciente en sus brazos, todos los demás uzumakis estaban ahí esperándolo.

⸻Él es Naruto Uzumaki, el líder del clan.⸻dijo Karui a Sara, Amaru y Honoka quien estaban viendo al recién llegado. El rubio vio como detrás de los Uzumakis estaban varias personas que miraban con algo de miedo toda la zona.

El rubio ahora liberado del henge le entregó a Tayuya a Akeno quien la sostuvo y este se paró enfrente de todos los recién llegados.

⸻Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.⸻dijo el rubio.⸻Yo era un ninja de Konoha, pero decidí irme porque no podía ser feliz en mi aldea. También sé que el sistema ninja solo ha traído sufrimiento a muchos de ustedes, por lo que quiero reconstruir a Uzu como una aldea…como una ciudad donde seamos más libres y los shinobi no sean solo maquinas de matar. Soy un Uzumaki y con ustedes quiero reconstruir mi villa, con vosotros quiero construir mi ciudad. Traer paz al mundo.

Cuando dijo ello Honoka, Amaru, Sara y Tayuya quien había despertado sonrieron. El chakra de ese chico.

Era un chakra cálido.


End file.
